


MAVIS DE NIÑA A MUJER

by FANNYLUCIEN66



Category: Dracula 2000 (Movies), Dracula 2000 RPF, Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Dolor, F/M, Romance, pelea
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 38,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANNYLUCIEN66/pseuds/FANNYLUCIEN66
Summary: Mavis nacio de la unión de  Dracula y s Martha Luvbov, perdio  a su madre de forma horrible, pero su padre la protegeria para siempre, vivio su niñez en el Hotel y su papa se ausento por un año de su lado por cosas de politica vampirica, y quedo en manos de su Tia Lydia una mujer fria, mandona





	1. LA TRAGEDIA DE SUS PADRES Y LA VENGANZA DE DRACULA

**Author's Note:**

> descubre un libro escondido que resulta ser el diario personal de su papa y lo lee.dscubriendo quién realmente es su papá

Martha Lubov conoció al conde Drácula casualmente y se produjo un Zing de

Amor verdadero, se casaron y tuvieron una hermosa niña que la llamaron MAVIS,

Tenía los ojos azules de su padre, pero sucedió lo que no se imaginaban, los atacaron los " humanos" y quemaron su castillo, en la desesperación Drácula le dijo a Martha que se esconda para El resolver el problema.

Salió a la puerta principal para hablar con los aldeanos para ver si los calmaba, pero ellos estaban furiosos porque sabían que eran "Vampiros" y no los querían allí, entonces por la puerta de atrás entró "alguien de ojos verdes y pelo rubio", y ataco a Martha, pero ella protegía a su hija y de pronto se agachó a dejar a su hija en el suelo y pelear con el atacante, pero le superaba en fuerzas y le enterró una estaca en el pecho de Martha, quién gritó y el atacante salió corriendo, porque conocía a Dracula y sabía que lo mataria, Drácula escuchó el grito de su amada y corrió desesperado y se encontró con el cuadro espantoso de ver a su Amada Martha con una estaca en el corazón sangrando y su Hija en el suelo, abrazó a Martha llorando y ella le dijo quedamente:-- "VAN HELSING" y murió.

Drácula grito de dolor, más parecía un rugido, la dejó en el suelo, salió y mató a todo el pueblo y los convirtió en zombies para que estén a su servicio para siempre.

Regresó y las llamas estaban peligrosamente cerca de su Hija, ya a Martha la habían envuelto, salió llorando de perder al Amor de su Vida, llevó consigo a Mavis diciendo:-- "LE PROMETI A TU MAMI QUE SIEMPRE TE PROTEGERIA"—

Le acarició el cabello y le dijo _-ERES LINDA HIJA MIA, IGUAL A TU MADRE--.

Volvió a llorar, abrazó fuerte a la bebé y corrió a gran velocidad al castillo de su Padre Vlad, llegó y los guardias estaban impresionados viendo a su príncipe llorar, Drácula entró se dirigió a la Sala donde estaba su Padre, las sirvientas acogieron a Mavis y se la llevaron.

El Rey Vlad, le abrió los brazos a su Hijo que estaba llorando, y Drácula lloró en su regazo por horas y decía:--"MATARON A MARTHA, LA MATARON "—

Así estuvo, hasta que se durmió de tanto llorar, Vlad con su magia, lo llevó a la habitación que era de Drácula, lo acostó y tocó su frente, vio con el Don que tenía de ver los recuerdos todo lo que había pasado y vio al Rubio de ojos verdes y lo que Martha dijo:--:"VAN HELSING".

Le hizo un hechizo a su Hijo para que no recuerde lo que pasó y duerma tranquilo, bajó y mentalmente ordenó a todos los zombies ir a su castillo, estaba temblando de Rabia, jamás había visto llorar a su Hijo, ni siquiera cuando lo castigaba, lo había criado para ser un guerrero y de carácter fuerte y sabía que este dolor que tenía lo volvía vulnerable, que lo podrían matar fácilmente.

**_VLAD ENCONTRO A FAMILIARES DE VAN HELSING Y DRACULA CUMPLIO SU VENGANZA_ **

**__ **

Mando gente especializada a buscar al tal "Van Helsing".

Drácula durmió más de un día, a Mavis la estaban cuidando nodrizas que la alimentaban y sirvientas que se turnaban, siempre le decían:

\--"QUE HERMOSA BEBÉ DEL PRINCIPE, ES BELLA".

Mientras tanto los enviados de Vlad, habían encontrado a 3 personas de apellido VAN HELSING, pero no era el hombre que buscaba, pero eran familia del asesino de su Nuera, los mandó a los calabozos, más tarde llegó otro enviado y trajo a una mujer con un niño que eran familia de VAN HELSING, igual la mando a encerrar.

Drácula despertó y vio a su padre sentado en la cama junto a EL,:

\--"PAPÁ, GRACIAS POR RECIBIRME Y MAVIS?"—

Vlad:-" ESTA BIEN CUIDADA DE LAS NODRIZAS, HIJO TE TENGO UNA SORPRESA EN LAS MAZMORRAS"—

Drácula:--"QUE ES?—

Vlad:--"MANDÉ A BUSCAR AL TAL VAN HELSING PERO ENCONTRARON A SUS FAMILIARES"—

Drácula se acordó lo que había pasado y sus ojos se pusieron rojos de odio y Vlad se alegró que no llorara sino que buscara venganza.

Vlad:--"¡ VAMOS!"—

Lo llevó a las mazmorras y le dijo, con quién quieres comenzar, estos son hombres y allá esta esa mujer y su hijo que son Van Helsing.

Drácula dijo:--" ÁBRELE LA CELDA A ESOS 3"—

Vlad ordenó que les abra la celda, no quisieron salir porque vieron a Drácula con los ojos rojos, pero el Gran odio que sentía era enorme, se transformó en un ser gigantesco con unas enormes garras y dientes filosos, entró a la celda y los destrozó de una manera espeluznante, la sangre manchaba las paredes, pedazos de su carne por todos lados, los gritos de los hombres eran desgarradores, se los comió a todos. Salió de la celda bufando como animal.

Vio a la mujer de la otra celda, arrancó la puerta y la pobre mujer gritó asustada, Drácula le quitó al bebé y lo estrello contra la pared y a ella la destrozó, cuando terminó lanzó un tremendo rugido que estremeció el castillo y se escuchó vítores de los que viven en el Castillo, Su Principe había hecho justicia.

Drácula regreso a su forma y estaba tranquilo,

Vlad dijo:--" YA PASÓ, DESPUÉS BUSCAREMOS A ESE DESGRACIADO DE VAN HELSING"--.


	2. MAVIS VA A VIVIR CON SU PADRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRACULA CONSTRUYE SU CASTILLO Y LLEVA A SU HIJA A VIVIR CON ÉL LE CANTA Y LE ENSEÑA A VOLAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DESPUÉS CONSTRUYE EL HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA UN SUEÑO QUE TENÍA CON SU DIFUNTA ESPOSA MARTHA Y AHÍ MAVIS CUMPLE SU 5 AÑOS

_MAVIS VIVE CON SU PADRE EN EL CASTILLO ,SU PADRE LA AMA,LE CANTA Y LE ENSEÑO A TRANSFORMARSE EN MURCIELAGO, MIENTRAS TANTO SE CONSTRUYE EL HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA QUE ÉL Y MARTHA PENSABAN PARA PROTEGER A SU HIJA ALLÍ_

Drácula dijo:--"QUIERO VER A MI HIJA"—

Vlad:--"ASÉATE HIJO, YA LA MANDO A BUSCAR".

Drácula se bañó y espero en la Sala cuando vino una sirvienta con Mavis en los brazos y se la dio a Drácula, que la llenó de besos y La bebé se reía.

Vlad:--"HIJO, YA MANDÉ A CONSTRUIRTE UN CASTILLO CON ESOS ZOMBIES TUYOS, QUEDATE AQUÍ MIENTRAS TANTO, TU HIJA ESTA BIEN CUIDADA, Y MIS INFORMANTES DIJERON QUE EL DESGRACIADO SE FUE DE AQUÍ, PERO SU NOMBRE ES ABRAHAM VAN HELSING"--.

Dracula:--" ABRAHAM VAN HELSING, ALGUN DIA ME LAS PAGARAS".

El castillo de Drácula se construyó rápidamente por la gran cantidad que eran los zombies, agradeció a su Padre la ayuda y se llevó a Mavis a vivir con ÉL.

La crió con amor, le tocaba lindas melodías con su guitarra, se alegró cuando le salieron sus colmillos y cuando aprendió a volar transformada en murciélago, era tan feliz con su Hija.

Vlad lo llamó y Drácula fue a visitarlo,

Vlad:--"MIRA HIJO, ESTO ES TUYO Y LE ENSEÑÓ UNA HABITACIÓN LLENA DE ORO, CUADROS FAMOSOS, ME DIJISTE QUE MARTHA Y TÚ HABÍAN PLANEADO CONSTRUIR UN HOTEL PARA MONSTRUOS Y PUES COMO LOS VAMPIROS DE AFRICA PAGARON SU PARTE TE LA QUIERO DAR PARA QUE HAGAS EL HOTEL"—

Dracula:--"GRACIAS PAPÁ, VOY A EMPEZAR A CONSTRUIRLO ".

Llamó al constructor del reino y quedaron en hacer el Hotel según las especificaciones de Dracula, utilizaron a los cientos de zombies.

Era un Hotel Gigantesco para albergar cientos de monstruos, cuando ya estuvo, le hizo hechizos para que a los gigantes les crezca la habitación y todo lo que necesite y si eran pequeños igualmente.

Fue con Mavis a vivir en el Hotel y dijo:--"NADIE TE VA A HACER DAÑO AQUÍ"--.

"MARTHA, YA ESTA CUMPLIDO NUESTRO SUEÑO DE PROTEGER A NUESTRA HIJA MAVIS".

Mavis cumplió los 5 años en el Hotel, Drácula le hizo una Gran Fiesta para celebrar, en el Gran salón había una mesa gigantesca llena de bocados para Monstruos y en medio estaba el pastel con el nombre de Mavis y una vela con el número 5.

Mavis estaba maravillada porque era el primer año en el Hotel, lleno de monstruos, ya no estaba sola con su Padre, iba y venía feliz bailando y saltando,

Los monstruos la abrazaban felicitándola, Los amigos personales de su Padre ya le habían dado sus regalos y el que más le gustó fue una muñeca que le regalo Eunice la esposa de Frankenstein o su Tio Frank como ella le decía.

Su Tío Murray le regalo un talismán de Oro, Su Tia Wanda le dio un Abriguito de piel de zorro, y Su Tio Griffin le trajo dulces de otro continente.

Dracula veía a su hija feliz y eso le llenaba su alma de felicidad.

De repente el Hotel se quedó en silencio y Mavis fue donde su padre a preguntar que pasa y Dracula le dijo:--" ANDA A LA PUERTA TE ESPERA UNA SORPRESA"—

Mavis corrió hacia la puerta y vió a su Abuelo Vlad y a su Tia Lydia.

Mavis:--"ABUELITOOOO, TÍAAAA"—

Vlad abrazó y beso a su querida nieta y Lydia le dio volteretas diciendo:--

" MI CHIQUITA PRECIOSA ".

Entraron y todos se inclinaron ante el REY DE LOS MONSTRUOS.

Entonces Vlad le dijo a Mavis:--"BEBÉ MIRA TU REGALO" e hizo una seña y entraron con un Pony hermoso, Mavis corrió a abrazarlo diciendo:

"¡ GRACIAS ABUELITO ¡"

Y Vlad dijo:--BUENO, DEJA QUE LO LLEVEN AL ESTABLO Y LE DEN DE COMER, YA ES TUYO, MÁS TARDE JUEGAS CON ÉL--.

Lydia:--" MAVIS QUERIDA AQUÍ ESTÁ TU REGALO "--, Y le trajeron joyas y bisutería que a Mavis tanto le gustaban.

Mavis:--"¡ GRACIAS TÍA LINDA!", y le dio un gran beso.

Dracula se puso en medio del salón de baile y dijo:

"¡ HOY MI HIJA MAVIS CUMPLE 5 AÑOS, AGRADEZCO QUE ME ACOMPAÑARAN A CELEBRAR EL TENER A UNA HIJA HERMOSA COMO MI BEBÉ, GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS PRESENTES PARA ELLA Y AGRADEZCO TAMBIÉN LA PRESENCIA DE MI PADRE Y MI HERMANA ¡".

Aplaudieron todos y pusieron una silla alta para que Mavis apague la vela de cumpleaños y empezaron a cantarle el cumpleaños monstruoso.

" **_CUMPLEAÑOS MONSTRUOSOS PARA MAVIS_**

**_CELEBRA CON DOLOR Y TEMOR_ **

**_CON PESADILLAS Y DOLOR_ **

**_ATRAPA ZOMBIES SIN PAVOR_ **

**_O TE MORDERAN SINTIENDO TU SABOR_ **"

Terminaron de cantar y Mavis soplo la vela y la apago y empezaron a aplaudir.

Mavis se sentía tan feliz, más que todo viendo a su Papá riendo y aplaudiendo y no triste o enojado como siempre estaba.

Terminó la fiesta y todos fueron a sus habitaciones, incluyendo El Rey y Su Hermana.

Dracula le dijo a Mavis:--" Mavis, vamos a volar allá donde están las nubes esponjosas"

Mavis:--"SÍ, VAMOS ", Ése era el mejor regalo para ella, Volar y jugar con su Papá.

Jugaron a las escondidillas, se escondían en las nubes a cada rato y se reían cuando uno encontraba al otro, Mavis era feliz y no se diga Dracula.

Empezó a amanecer y tuvieron que regresar y Mavis le pidió a su papá si podía dormir con Él.

Dracula:--"CLARO QUE SÍ, MI LAGARTIJITA HERMOSA".

Para Mavis fue el mejor cumpleaños.

Ya eran las 5 y 30pm, y Vlad se había despertado, fue a buscar a Mavis y no estaba en su cuarto, y siguió caminando a la habitación de su Hijo, abrió la puerta y llegó al ataúd de Drácula, lo abrió despacio y se le vio una gran sonrisa, estaba Su Hijo dormido, abrazando a Mavis que también estaba dormida, cerro el ataúd y se encaminó al Comedor y las Gárgolas lo vieron y volaron a abrirle la puerta y moverle la silla principal para que se siente y dijeron:--"BUENAS NOCHES SU ALTEZA, QUE DESEA SERVIRSE"--.

Vlad pidió el Menú para ver por cuál alimento monstruosos servirse y llegó Lydia y dijo:--¡ BUENAS NOCHES PAPÁ, PUEDO SENTARME CONTIGO?¡--

Vlad:--"CLARO QUE SÍ HIJA, MIRA QUE QUIERES PARA PEDIR LA CENA"—

Pidieron lo que querían y Vlad comenzó a contarle a Lydia lo que vio en el ataúd de Drácula y Lydia dijo:--"AUUUM, QUE LINDO, ANTES MI HERMANO NO ERA ASÍ, TE ACUERDAS PAPÁ"—

Vlad:--"CLARO QUE ME ACUERDO, ERA EL SER MAS FRIO, CALCULADOR, METÓDICO, PERO CUANDO SE ENAMORO DEJO DE LADO SU FORMA DE SER, PERO CREO QUE EN UNA SITUACIÓN QUE NECESITE SERLO DE NUEVO, LO HARÁ, ES SU INSTINTO NATURAL"--.

Llegaron las gárgolas con los pedidos y comenzaron a servirse.

Mientras ya eran las 6pm y Drácula se despertó y llamó a Mavis también para que se levante, era hora ya de trabajar para Él y para ella que vaya a las clases para monstruos.

Se asearon y se cambiaron, bajaron hasta el comedor y se encontraron a Vlad y Lydia, saludaron y se sentaron.

Las Gárgolas presurosas llegaron con el menú y Drácula dijo:-- " QUE QUASIMODO ME SORPRENDA A MI Y A MI HIJA"--. Quasimodo, se esmeró y le hizo la comida que tanto le gustaba a Dracula y a Mavis y el Postre fue espectacular, a Dracula le hizo el mismo que le hacía su Madre y a Mavis una torta de chocolate con sus gusanos saltarines que tanto le gustaba.

Todos agradecieron por la comida y Mavis corrió para la cocina, vio a Quasimodo sentado y lo abrazó diciéndole Gracias, estaba rica la comida y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Dracula la había seguido y vio lo que paso y le dijo a Quasimodo, "Mañana tienes libre y ven acá un momento",

Quasimodo se acercó a Drácula y dijo:--"DIGAME MESSIÉ DRACULA".

Dracula: "¡ TOMA ES PARA QUE GASTES EN LO QUE QUIERAS ES UNA ORDEN PARA QUE TE ATIENDAN EN MI NOMBRE, NO IMPORTA EL MONTO!".

Quasimodo:--" GRACIAS MESSIE DRACULA" y lo abrazo y Dracula igual.


	3. MAVIS TIENE NUEVOS AMIGOS,DRACULA SE VA AL CONSEJO VAMPIRICO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAVIS ENCONTRO NUEVOS AMIGOS,QUE BIEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PERO SU PADRE DEBE IRSE POR UN AÑO AL CONSEJO VAMPIRICO Y SE QUEDA A CARGO SU TIA LYDIA, LA MANDONA

Mavis fue a sus clases monstruosas de mano de su Tía Lydia, que le encantaba como su sobrina destacaba en todo con su esfuerzo.

Mavis corria para atrapar el ratón, su tia Lydia le enseñaba trucos para agarrarlo, y cazar escorpiones eso lo hacia con más rapidez que todos porque siempre lo hacía con su padre y éste ya le había enseñado como agarrarlos más rápido..

Mas tarde regresaba de sus clases y caminaba erguida como le enseñó su Tía, Dracula se reia de esto, pero Vlad le daba codazos para que deje de reírse.

Igual Lydia se dio cuenta que su hermano se reia y le dijo:--" A VER PORQUE TE RIES, LE ESTOY ENSEÑANDO A QUE ES LA NIETA DE UN REY E HIJA DEL PRINCIPE QUE ERES TÚ"..

Dracula:--" ES QUE ES MUY NIÑA TODAVÍA Y SE LE VE CHISTOSA COMO CAMINA,JAJAJA, PARECE PATO CAMINANDO,JAJAJA"

Y Dracula solto tremenda risotada, que se escuchó por todo el Hotel.

Lydia se enojó tanto, que se le acercó y le dio tremenda cachetada a su hermano que lo dejo callado y sorprendido.

Lydia dijo:--" IDIOTA, SOY LA BARONESA OSCURA HIJA DEL REY VLADIMIR Y TU HERMANA ESTÚPIDO, LO ÚNICO QUE HICE FUE ENSEÑARLE A MI SOBRINA LO QUE DEBE IR APRENDIENDO PORQUE LA AMO, PORQUE VA A SER LA PRINCESA CUANDO TENGAS EL TRONO, ESTUPIDO"—

Y se fue a su habitación llorando, Dracula estaba boquiabierto por el golpe pero más por ver llorar a su hermana que tenia el carácter duro y peor cuando vio a Mavis llorar, por lo que vio y escuchó.

Dracula:--" PAPÁ PUEDES HACERME EL FAVOR DE CUIDAR A MAVIS, DEBO HABLAR CON MI HERMANA"

Vlad:--" Y QUE VAS A HABLAR CON ELLA?"

Dracula:--" PAPÁ VOY A DISCULPARME CON ELLA, NUNCA QUISE HACERLA LLORAR, LA QUIERO MUCHO"--, y se fue atrás de su hermana.

Vlad pensó, por fin se van a entender.

Mavis:--" ABUELITO, PORQUE ESTABA ENOJADA MI TIA Y SE FUE LLORANDO, MI PAPÁ ES MALO?"--.

Vlad:--" NO HIJITA, LO QUE PASO ES QUE TU PAPA LE HIZO UNA BROMA PESADA Y A TU TIA NO LE GUSTO"--.

Mavis:--" PERO MI TIA LE PEGO A MI PAPA"

Vlad:--" NO TE PREOCUPES HIJITA, YA CRECERÁS Y ENTENDERAS LAS COSAS,..VAMOS POR UN DULCE A LA COCINA"--.

Mavis:--" SI VAMOS ABUELITO"--.

Dracula llego a la habitación de Lydia y dijo:

\--¡ LYDIA, PUEDO HABLAR CONTIGO? ¡--.

Lydia desde adentro:--" NO, LÁRGATE NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO"

Dracula:--" PERDONAME HERMANA, SE ME FUE LA MANO, NO QUISE OFENDERTE, SABES QUE TE QUIERO MUCHO"--.

Lydia:--" ME DOLIO TU BURLA, ME OFENDISTE"--.

Dracula:--" ABREME LA PUERTA LYDIA".

Lydia sollozando:--¡ "NO, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO ¡ ".

Dracula como dueño del Hotel tenia la facultad de abrir la puerta con magia.

Dracula abrió la puerta y entró , fue recibido con una lluvia de objetos lanzado contra ÉL.. Se agachó y rápidamente se incorporó y abrazó a su hermana por detrás y ella forcejeaba con ÉL Y Dracula le decía:

\--¡ " PERDONAME LYDIA, CÁLMATE POR FAVOR, CÁLMATE " ¡--.

Lydia se soltó se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Dracula fuertemente llorando que hizo sollozar también a su hermano..

Dracula:--" PERDÓNAME NO QUISE QUE LLORES, NO ME GUSTA VERTE LLORAR, SABES QUE TE AMO MUCHO"--.

Lydia:-- " ¡ SI, LO SÉ, NO ME ESPERABA LO QUE ME DIJISTE, ME DOLIÓ ¡ "--.

Dracula la abrazo más fuerte y se sentaron en el filo de la cama, con su pañuelo, seco las lágrimas de su hermana, y las suyas también, se miraron un buen rato y después se rieron juntos.

Dracula dijo:--" VAMOS A VOLAR UN RATO COMO LO HACIAMOS ANTES"--.

Lydia:-- ¡ ESTA BIEN, VAMOS ¡ .

Se transformaron en murciélagos y fueron a volar, persiguiéndose y escondiéndose, eran risas. Vlad había salido del Hotel con Mavis y le dijo:

"MIRA ALLÁ ESTAN TU PAPA Y TU TIA VOLANDO Y JUGANDO, ESCUCHA COMO SE RIEN, YA NO ESTAN ENOJADOS".

Mavis se alegró viéndolos volar y oyendo las risas.

Mas tarde Mavis estaba con Dracula en la recepción viendo como atendía a los monstruos que llegaban a hospedarse y viendo como atendia las necesidades de los huéspedes, pero era una niña y quería jugar, le dijo a su papá que se iba a jugar arriba y Dracula asintió con la cabeza.

Mavis empezó a escudriñar por las paredes, había visto a su papá tocar las piedras para abrir pasajes secretos, se pasaba tocando piedra por piedra y a veces tenia suerte y se abria un pasaje secreto, entraba y salía en partes que no conocía, pero investigaba y regresaba, aprendiendo donde y como se entraba, salía y adonde daba el pasaje.

Pasaron 2 años, pero Mavis no tenia amigos de su edad para jugar, le dijo a su papá pero no le daba respuestas concretas, estaba triste.

Pero en una visita de Frank venía con un niño igual a ÉL y de la edad de Mavis, Dracula le pregunto que de donde salio el niño y Frank le dijo que Eunice había reunido partes y las unio e hizo experimentos hasta que logro tener a Franki.

Los dos niños se vieron se acercaron y dijeron al unísono:--" HOLA, COMO ESTÁS" y rieron.

Mavis:--" HOLA, ME LLAMO MAVIS Y TÚ"--.

Franki:--" HOLA, ME LLAMO FRANKI"--.

Mavis:-- ¡ CUANTOS AÑOS TIENES? ¡ --.

Franki:--" 7 AÑOS Y TU? "

Mavis:--"TAMBIÉN 7 "--.

Mavis le pregunto a su papa si podía subir a jugar con Franki y Dracula le dijo que si.

Subieron corriendo y Mavis tenia juguetes unisex, jugaron a las carreras de monstruos de juguete,después a las escondidas y se divirtieron un buen rato, hasta que una armadura dijo:--

" SU ALTEZA LA MANDA A LLAMAR A USTED Y A SU AMIGO"—

Bajaron corriendo y se despidieron para jugar al otro día, ya que empezó a amanecer.

Dracula le preguntó:--" MI LAGARTIJITA, TE DIVERTISTE JUGANDO?"--.

Mavis:-- SI PAPA, YA TENGO UN AMIGO—

Dracula se sonrio y miro a la entrada que alguien conocido llegó era Murray y su esposa venían con un pequeño,Mavis fue a saludar a su Tio Murray y miro al niño y le pregunto:-" HOLA SOY MAVIS COMO TE LLAMAS TU?"

El niño momia le dijo:--SOY REISH--.

Murray sonriendo dijo,:--" MAÑANA JUEGAN, AHORA HAY QUE DORMIR"--.

Mavis vio a su papá sonriendo :_" ¡ YA TENGO OTRO AMIGO VIVA,VIVA ¡ "--,

Dracula dejo a un zombie de su confianza en la recepción y dijo debemos dormir Amor y subieron a su habitación, Dracula dejo instalada a Mavis en su habitación y El fue a la suya.

Mavis ya estaba en la cama emocionada de que ya tenia 2 amigos para jugar, saltaba en la cama,hasta que se cansó y se durmió.

Se despertaron todos y empezó el barullo en el Hotel, Mavis bajó al comedor y en el lobby vio a su tío Wayne y a su Tia Wanda con 4 cachorros, saludó a sus tíos y se presentaron los niños lobos y Mavis.

"HOLA SOY FRIDA, SOY JHON, SOY WILLIE, SOY JOSEPH, SOY MAVIS"

Mavis pregunto :- ¡ CUANTOS AÑOS TIENEN? ¡--.

Los lobitos dijeron todos:--" 8 AÑOS".--.

Mavis dijo:--VA A IR A CLASES?—

Todos dijeron :--" SI, VAMOS JUNTOS"--.

Asomaron Franki y Reish también y fueron juntos a clase.

Se divirtieron cazando ratones y escorpiones.

Regresaron juntos riendo y corriendo, que chocaron con algunos zombies y rodaron las cabezas, los brazos y piernas de ellos y a las brujas las hicieron caer junto a sus escobas .Era un caos todos ellos.

Saludaron a Dracula y fueron al comedor, entro Mavis a la cocina y le dijo:--"BUENAS NOCHES QUASIMODO, QUIERES SERVIRNOS HELADO Y GOLOSINAS A MIS AMIGOS Y A MI, SI POR FAVOR, TE QUIERO MUCHO"

Y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Quasimodo que le gustaba tanto.

Estaban los niños en una mesa conversando y riendo, las gárgolas pusieron helado y golosinas en la mesa, se miraron y dijeron juntos:__¡ WOWW, SE VE RIQUISIMO¡ ---.

Terminaron de comer y Mavis dijo:--" DEJEMOS LIMPIO A MI PAPÁ NO LE GUSTA QUE LA MESA QUEDE SUCIA"—

Todos los niños con servilleta cada uno, limpio su puesto, agradecieron y se fueron.

Dracula había estado observando y escuchando y le gusto el sentido de responsabilidad de su hija.

Subieron a la habitación de juegos que Dracula había habilitado, tenía columpios, resbaladera, sube y baja, rompecabezas, y algunos juegos más.

Franki se puso en 4 patas y los niños empezaron a saltar sobre El y cruzar al otro lado, todos pasaron menos Reish, que se le enredó un pedazo de venda y rodó desenredándose que causó la risa de todos, quedó flaquito.

En la resbaladera subían y bajaban pero cuando Franki subio se quedó apretado en la mitad y no podía salir y se reian todos, tuvieron que llamar a una armadura para que les ayude a sacarlo.

En el sube y baja, se subían todos los lobitos y Franki al otro lado y Mavis se le acercó , le dijo algo al oído, después Franki se levanto de repente y los lobitos salieron rodando para el suelo, todo eran risas.

En los rompecabezas era bueno Reish, les ganaba armando rapidísimo y los demás decían:--" NO ES JUSTO, TU SABES ANDAR EN LABERINTOS"--.

Casi amanecía y los padres llegaron a la habitación de juegos a llevárselos para dormir. Se despidieron todos.

Mavis salio de la habitación, vio a su padre venir hacia ella y corrió a abrazarlo, diciendo:--" PAPI YA TENGO AMIGOS, LOS QUIERO MUCHO"--.

Dracula estaba feliz viéndola que ya no estaba sola.

Llegaron más niños de parejas que se hospedaban en el Hotel y Mavis los hacía integrase al grupo de juegos y disfrutar de golosinas en el comedor.

Esto le dio una idea a Dracula, tenía un ala al lado del comedor que estaba vacía y con los zombies hizo instalar toda clase de juegos , mesas de juego, hizo traer juegos de mesa de la ciudad, mas rompecabezas, juegos mecánicos, esto era especialmente un sitio de juego para niños.

**_Dracula se fue por un año y dejo a Lydia al frente del Hotel y de Mavis, eso no le causo nada de gracia a Mavis,pero descubrio un libro escondido de su Padre_ **

El tiempo pasaba y Mavis cumplió los 14 años, y había aumentado sus amigos ya, pero algo que no le gusta iba a pasar.

Del Concilio Vampírico fue solicitado para que ayude a arreglar asuntos de Estado, ya que El era el Principe, porque su Padre Vlad estaba de viaje.

Cuando Dracula le dijo a Mavis que tenía que irse por 1año, a ella no le causo ninguna gracia e hizo un Gran berrinche.

Pero su Padre le dijo que era su Deber ir, no podía dejar eso sin asistir, era su obligación como Principe de los Vampiros y además iba a ir a Administrar el Hotel su hermana Lydia.

Mavis dijo:--" QUEEE, MI TÍA ES AUTORITARIA, NO LE GUSTA QUE LA CONTRADIGAN Y LE ENCANTA LOS SERMONES"--.

Dracula:--" HIJA, ES CUESTIÓN QUE LA ENTIENDAS Y HAGAS CASO CUANDO TE ORDENE ALGO, ELLA ES TU TIA Y SABE LO QUE HACE"--.

Mavis:--" OSH, ESTA BIEN, POR TI PAPÁ, MI TIA ES AMARGADA COMO NO PUDO CONSEGUIR PAREJA Y ES SOLTERONA SE ENOJA POR TODO"--.

Dracula:--" MAVIS, NO SEAS IRRESPETUOSA"--.

Mavis:-- ¡ PERO ES CIERTO ¡, ES UNA AMARGADA--.

Dracula:--" YA BASTA MAVIS, ELLA VIENE MAÑANA QUIERO QUE LA RECIBAS CON BUENA CARA"--.

Mavis vio a su padre entrar a la habitación a empacar para irse al otro dia, estaba enojada porque su padre la dejaba en manos de la amargada Tia Lydia.

Antes del Amanecer Dracula convocó a todos los Empleados del Hotel y dijo:

" ¡ MAÑANA ME VOY POR 1 AÑO AL CONCILIO VAMPÍRICO Y MI HERMANA LA BARONESA OSCURA LYDIA ESTARÁ AL FRENTE DEL HOTEL, DESEO CUMPLAN SUS ORDENES COMO SI FUERA YO MISMO, ENTENDIDO?! "--.

Todos:--" SI, SU MAJESTAD".

Dracula:--" ES TODO, GRACIAS".

Mavis estaba enojadísima, zapateaba a cada rato, Dracula se dio cuenta y le dijo:

\--" MAVIS, VAMOS A VOLAR AFUERA"--.

Se transformaron y salieron a volar, entre las nubes, entre los árboles y entonces el sol comenzó a salir y Dracula la acuno en su ala y regresó al Hotel, llegó humeando pero El era fuerte y soporto la leve quemadura que se curó ya dentro de la habitación. Le dijo a Mavis:--"VAMOS A DORMIR LOS DOS"-.

Se acostaron en el ataúd de Dracula.

Mavis lo abrazó fuerte llorando:--" TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR PAPI"--.

Dracula:-- ¡"YO TAMBIEN, MI TARANTULITA HERMOSA"!--.

Y se durmieron los dos abrazados.

Se despertaron los dos, y Mavis empezó a revisar la maleta de su papá, tienes tu shampoo, tu perfume, tu cortaúñas, tu capa formal, la de baile, ah, y las fotos para que las veas siempre, Y una carta para que la leas y te acuerdes de mí.

Dracula:--¡ Jamás te olvidaría mi lagartijita!..

Bajaron al comedor, el postre de despedida fue el favorito de Dracula y le había añadido un coctel de gusanos voladores.

Bueno, vamos a ver si ya llegó tu Tía Lydia. Se sentaron en un sillón y se escuchó un estruendo en la puerta del Hotel y todos miraron para allá.

Era La Baronesa Oscura, hermana de Dracula, camino hacia el Lobby y Dracula la recibió con un abrazo:--¡ HERMANITA LINDA ¡.

Mavis:--"HOLA TIA LYDIA", lo dijo secamente.

Dracula;--"VEN, PARA INDICARTE EL MOVIMIENTO DEL HOTEL"—

Estuvieron como 2 horas en la Recepción, después fueron a la cocina y el comedor y las demás instalaciones.

Lydia:--" BIEN, HERMANITO, YA SE TODO LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER, DEJAS TU HOTEL EN BUENAS MANOS, TE LO PROMETO Y DE LA EDUCACION DE MAVIS, QUE ME DICES?"--.

Dracula:--" BUENO, MIENTRAS YO NO ESTÉ DEBERAS HACER LAS VECES DE MAMÁ CREO, JEJE, PERO YA SABES ESTA EN LA EDAD DE LA GARGOLA, NO QUIERE HACER CASO A LAS ORDENES, PERO ESTOY SEGURO QUE SABRAS ENCAMINARLA"--.

Lydia:--"NO TE PREOCUPES, SE QUE HACER"--.

Dracula:--" BUENO,ME DESPIDO, NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE 1 AÑO, MAVIS MI LAGARTIJITA ME VOY, TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR MI AMOR, HAS CASO A TU TIA POR FAVOR, NO DES MOLESTIAS, ME LO PROMETES?"--.

Mavis:--¡ESTA BIEN PAPÁ!--.Lo abrazo llorando y lo acompaño a la carroza que lo llevaría al aeropuerto, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se quedó viendo cuando la carroza comenzó a irse y a su padre limpiándose una lagrima de su cara.

Al entrar al Hotel, estaban sus amigos esperándola y la abrazaron, dijeron:--" ES SOLO UN AÑO, PASARA RAPIDO"--.

Mavis:--¡PERO DEJO AL OGRO AQUÍ!-.

Amigos:--"SIGUELE LA CORRIENTE Y YA"--.

Mavis:--"UDS NO LA CONOCEN, ES AUTORITARIA, ES MAS QUE MI PAPÁ, HAY COSAS QUE NO LE GUSTAN Y ES ENOJONA Y CASTIGADORA"--.

Lydia:--¡ MAVIS, VEN ACA UN MOMENTO, POR FAVOR ¡--.

Mavis:--" SI TIA LYDIA"--.

Lydia:--" POR HOY, PUEDES DIVERTIRTE CON TUUSSS EEEHH AMIGOOOS,YA MAÑANA HABLAREMOS DE TUS TAREAS"--.

Mavis:--" GRACIAS TIA, VIVA, VIVA"--.

Y Mavis se fue corriendo con sus amigos hacia el sitio de juegos del Hotel.

Pobre Mavis, jugaba antes del preámbulo de la Rígida y Estricta Tía Lydia.

Empezó a amanecer y todos se fueron a dormir.

Eran las 5pm y La Baronesa ya estaba lista, salió de su habitación y se encaminó al Lobby, era una mujer impresionante, vestida de un largo vestido de color oscuro con su bastón y su mascota que era una pequeña gallina y su faz se parecía bastante a Drácula pero más seria, más parecía un ogro.

Llego al Lobby y todos estaban presentes para recibir sus órdenes, al primero en darle órdenes fue a Quasimodo dijo:

_-¡ QUASIMODO USTED ES EL CHEF DEL HOTEL, EXIJO QUE USE UN UNIFORME CON GORRO ALTO Y PROCURE TENER OTRO LIMPIO PARA CUANDO SE LE LLAME Y SE PRESENTE, MI HERMANO DEJÓ ESTE SOBRE PARA USTED, ENTENDIO MIS ORDENES?! --.

Quasimodo:--"SI, MI SEÑORA BARONESA"--.

Lydia:--" MUY BIEN, MÁS TARDE LE MANDO MI MENU PERSONAL CON TODAS LAS ESPECIFICACIONES DE MIS GUSTOS CON UNA GARGOLA"--.

Y Quasimodo fue a la cocina a preparar todo.

Lydia era una buena organizadora y se le hizo fácil administrar el Hotel, dio las ordenes justas a todos los empleados.

Mientras Quasimodo abrió el sobre que le había dejado Dracula decía:

" QUASIMODO POR FAVOR DALE GUSTO EN TODO A MI HERMANA, ELLA ES ESPECIFICA EN SU COMIDA, CUANDO QUIERAS DARLE ALGO NUEVO, PRIMERO DILE Y LE DAS UNA PEQUEÑA MUESTRA, NADA DE SORPRESAS ELLA NO AGUANTA LAS SORPRESAS Y TE DEJO DINERO PARA QUE TE COMPRES ALGO QUE TE HAGA FALTA,Att. Dracula".

Lydia llamó a Mavis:--" SOBRINA QUERIDA, VOY A ENSEÑARTE LOS MODALES QUE NECESITAS SABER PARA SER PRINCESA".

Mavis:--" OH, NO, EMPEZAMOS CON LA TORTURA"--.

Lydia:--¡ COMO QUE TORTURA, ES OBLIGACION APRENDER PERO NO TE VOY A EXIGIR SOLO SERA UNA HORA DIARIA, ¿QUE TE PARECE?!.

Mavis:--"ESTA BIEN TIA, TIENES RAZÓN"--.

Lydia se la llevó al salón de baile que no estaba ocupado en ese momento, le puso unos libros en la cabeza y dijo:-- "A VER CAMINA DESPACIO, PERO NO DEJES QUE LOS LIBROS SE LADEEN O SE CAIGAN, EL TRUCO ES CAMINAR SIN QUE SE MUEVAN, MIRA ASI".

Lydia se puso 4 libros en la cabeza y caminó erguida y como toda una mujer aristocrática, Mavis la miró encantada y dijo: --¡TIA, ASI VOY A CAMINAR YO?, ME ENCANTA!--.

Así que se puso a practicar, cuando empezó se le caían los libros a cada rato y su Tia le decía que tenga paciencia que así se empieza, pero Mavis tenia el carácter de su Padre, de rabia que no podía quemó los libros y Lydia se reía viéndola hacer eso, le decía:--" TU PADRE HIZO LO MISMO CUANDO PAPÁ LE ESTABA ENSEÑANDO, JAJAJA"--.

Lydia:" MAVIS YA PASO UNA HORA, YA DEJA ESO ALLÍ Y ANDA CON TUS AMIGOS A JUGAR".

Mavis:-- ¡ GRACIAS TIA ¡:

Mavis fue a reunirse con sus amigos, tuvo la idea de ir a la biblioteca y buscar algún libro oculto que no quisieran que lea, entraron y cerraron la puerta, buscaron y buscaron y Mavis vio atrás de libros pesados había algo, se transformo en raton y entro a ver, decía con letra a mano: " _**MI LIBRO, MI VIDA, DRACULA".**_

Lo saco de atrás y lo dejo bien adelante para poder cogerlo ya transformada, lo cogio y les dijo a sus amigos:--"MIREN ESTO"--. Y les enseño, entonces Franki dijo: --"MAVIS PARECE EL DIARIO DE TU PAPÁ, NO LE VA A GUSTAR QUE LO LEAS, MEJOR DÉJALO AHÍ"--.

Mavis: --" QUE, PARA NADA, LO VOY A LEER, QUIEREN ESCUCHAR?"-.

Todos:--" NO, TENEMOS MIEDO PORQUE SI SE ENTERA NOS CASTIGARÁ"--.

Mavis:--"ENTONCES LO LEO SOLA"--.

Salieron de la biblioteca y Mavis fue a dejar el libro en su cuarto, debajo del colchón, por si acaso y fue a jugar afuera del Hotel.

Jugaron a las escondidas y Mavis ganaba porque se transformaba y no la encontraban, hacían carreras y los lobos a veces ganaban, en las luchas si ganaba Franki,, eran risas y risas afuera del Hotel.

Lydia era mal carácter, enojona, pero la única persona que le sacaba su Yo tierno era su adorada sobrina, por eso la veía jugando y se sentía feliz viéndola reir.

Ya habían pasado 4 meses de la partida de Dracula y Mavis ya sabía caminar sin que se le caigan los libros, Lydia estaba contentísima que ya sabía hacer bien la caminata.

Cuando Mavis terminó corrió a abrazar a su Tia: "LO HICE TIA, LO HICE"

Lydia:--"CLARO QUE SI HIJA, ERES UNA DRACULA".

La abrazo Lydia , le cogió de la mano y caminaron hasta la habitación de Lydia y le dijo que escogiera entre las muñecas que tenía ahí, Mavis las vio todas y escogió una que tenia el pelo corto y negro, con un vestido corto negro y medias a rayas.

Lydia le dijo que el resto de la semana no harían nada de modales, que juegue o haga lo que quiera.


	4. EL LIBRO DE PAPÁ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAVIS EMPIEZA A LEER EL LIBRO ESCONDIDO DE SU PADRE,ALGO QUE ÉL NUNCA QUERRÍA QUE ELLA LEYERA,JAMÁS.

Mavis se acordó del Libro que estaba escondido debajo del colchón y pensó en aprovechar el tiempo leyendo.

Les dijo a sus amigos que iba a estar ocupada y que mas tarde los llamaría. Entro a su habitación y saco el libro y se acostó para leerlo.

La portada decía:--" _**MI LIBRO, MI VIDA, DRACULA**_ ".

 _ **Empezó a leerlo y decía así:-- Yo, Vlad Tepes Dracula III, naci en el año 1435, mi madre se llama Loise Greidy y mi padre Vlad TepesII. Vivimos en el castillo de mi padre, hasta los 4 años mi vida fue feliz, juegos con mi hermanita menor Lydia, ya mi padre me sacaba a lugares que no conocía y me hacía correr, subir cerros empinados, a golpear árboles hasta que me sangraban las manos pero los hacía caer, mi madre no se daba cuenta de las manos lastimadas porque mi papá me lamia las heridas y se desaparecían, pero me decía: ¡ TÚ ERES EL PRINCIPE Y DEBES APRENDER LO QUE TE ESTOY ENSEÑANDO**_ ¡.

 _ **Yo quería que esté orgulloso de mí, por eso hacia lo que me decía, pero había algo que no estaba bien para ÉL, ya iba a cumplir 5 años y no me salían los colmillos y se le ocurrió hacer algo que me ha dolido toda mi vida, me acuerdo que me dormí por el cansancio de entrenar corriendo, sentí que me llamaba mi papá, abri los ojos y vi que mi papá tenia agarrado del cuello a mi mascota querida y me dijo :" MIRA", y...lo apretó haciéndolo chillar de dolor y después le saco la cabeza y la sangre le salía a borbotones, me acuerdo que grite asustado y dice El que me desmaye, cuando desperté ya tenia mis colmillos y mi papá decía --YA SALIERON, POR FIN**_ \--.

 _ **Yo me levanté a pegarle llorando que había matado a mi mascota que la quería mucho y me pego una cachetada y me dijo :"COMPORTATE COMO PRINCIPE**_ ".

Leyendo esto a Mavis se le llenaron los ojos de lágrima imaginando lo asustado y dolido que debio estar su papá por lo que le hizo el Abuelo Vlad.

Siguio leyendo: _ **Escuchaba a mis padres discutiendo, mi mamá le decía a mi papá que no me haga pasar esas cosas, yo no entendia de que hablaban, mi papá le decía**_ :

" _ **SABES BIEN QUE EL ES EL ELEGIDO DE LA SANGRE DRACULA, PRIMERO FUE MI ABUELO Y AHORA EL Y DEBE APRENDER A SER EL MÁS PODEROSO VAMPIRO**_ "

 _ **Mi mamá lloraba y decía: "VA A CAMBIAR, SIN SENTIMIENTOS PARA NADA NI NADIE**_ ".

 _ **Mi papá decía:" QUE ESO ERA Y ES ASÍ, VOY A LLEVARLO LEJOS DE AQUÍ, TÚ JAMÁS SOPORTARÍAS ESA CLASE DE ENTRENAMIENTO Y VENDREMOS CUANDO TENGA VACACIONES, NO LO VAS A PERDER, EL AMOR DE PADRE Y MADRE NO SE OLVIDA MUJER**_ ".

 _ **Al otro día, mi mamá me beso y me abrazo y dijo:--" HAZLE CASO EN TODO A TU PAPÁ, LO HACE POR EL BIEN TUYO, TE AMO VLAD**_ ".

_**Mi papá se despidió de mi mamá con un largo beso, porque se amaban y beso a mi hermana Lydia que se quedó llorando y yo también le di un abrazo y un beso.** _

_**Nos subimos a la carroza y nos fuimos, mi papá dijo:" DUERME VLAD, ES UN LARGO VIAJE", Me acosté en su regazo y sentí que me acariciaba mi cabello hasta que me dormi, no se cuantas horas serian porque llegamos en la tarde a un castillo y cuando entramos todos le hacían reverencias a mi papá y subimos, nos esperaba la cena y después me llevo a mi habitación, me dejo ropa y dijo : "CAMBIATE Y BAJA, TE ESPERO AFUERA EN EL CAMPO ABIERTO**_ ".

 _ **Me cambié, bajé y lo vi parado en el campo, llegue junto a El y me dijo**_ :

" _**VAS A APRENDER A PELEAR CON UN AMIGO QUE ES ENTRENADOR DE GLADIADORES, ALLÁ VIENE SE LLAMA GORDIALS**_ "

 _ **Me dio miedo ver a ese hombre, era un gigante y lleno de musculos y cicatrices**_.

 _ **Mi papa se sento en el suelo a ver lo que iba a pasar**_.

 _ **Gordials:-" MMMMM, ESTE ES EL JOVENCITO VLAD, ESTA MUY PEQUEÑO,PERO A ENTRENAR CHIQUILLO, VLAD TE LLAMAS**_?"

_**Le dije:-SI SOY VLAD--,. Me acuerdo que me dijo que ponga los brazos en cruz para defenderme del golpe, los puse pero Sali volando como 3 metros, me dolio todo el cuerpo, pero me llamo y dijo que vuelva a poner las manos asi, pero ya sabia lo que iba a pasar y me pare duro con los pies en el suelo, ahora solo me empujo y vi que sonreía y le solte un golpe en la cara y lo lance hacia atrás como 2 metros, Se enfureció y me golpeo con sus puños que sentí la sangre en mi boca y mi papa ni se movio, siguio ahí viendo, ese hombre dijo que me iba a lanzar una patada y que la detuviera, pateo y puse mis brazos fuertes me dolio pero apenas me movio donde estaba parado y vi la cara de alegría de mi papa, Gordials también sonrio y le dijo a mi papa: "VLAD, TU HIJO ES MAS FUERTE QUE TU A ESA EDAD, TE FELICITO,LO VOY A ENTRENAR CON GUSTO, LE VOY A ENSEÑAR TRUCOS QUE A NADIE LE HE ENSEÑADO**_ ".

 _ **Mi papa le agradeció, terminamos esa noche el entrenamiento y mi papa trajo una pelota y dijo juguemos a atrapar la pelota y casi siempre yo corria más rápido y mi papa me abrazaba felicitándome por eso. Empezo a amanecer y dijo**_ :

" _**YA, VAMOS A DORMIR Y EN LA CAMA ME DIO UNA COPA LLENA DE SANGRE HUMANA Y ME DIJO PARA QUE REPONGAS FUERZAS**_ ".

 _ **Me la tome toda, estaba rica, y me dormi, estaba bien cansado**_.

Mavis se sorprendio que su padre dijera en el libro que estaba rica y a ella le había dicho que es asquerosa, se quedó pensativa.

Cerro el libro y lo escondió de nuevo, fue a buscar a sus amigos, pero no les conto nada de lo que leyó, se divirtió bastante hasta casi el amanecer, se despidió de ellos y fue a su habitación bostezando.

Al anochecer fue a la cocina y le preguntó a Quasimodo, que era esa sangre que tomaba ella, su papá y Tia Lydia, el chef le dijo que era un sustituto de sangre que hacían con sangre de vaca, cordero, etc.

Subio de nuevo y se puso a leer de nuevo: _**EL ENTRENAMIENTO CON GORDIALS FUE DE UN MES Y UNA SEMANA SOLO ME ENTRENO SIN COMPAÑÍA DE MI PAPA ME DIJO QUE A NADIE LE HABIA ENSEÑADO ESO Y ME FELICITO QUE APRENDI RAPIDO**_ ,

 _ **Despues de 2 dias, llego otro amigo de mi papá de nombre Flyon y me venia a entrenar en estrategia y astucia, lógica**_.

 _ **Me enseño a ver a lo lejos, a preparar planes de combate, a hacer trampas mentales, a camuflarme según el animal en que me transformaba, me hizo saltar un puente y dijo que me transforme a 5 cm del suelo, las dos primeras veces me estrelle en el suelo y me lastime, me rompi costillas, o las piernas y brazos, pero finalmente aprendi, me enseño a mover cosas con la mente pero en forma instantánea, a leer la mente de animales, vampiros y humanos, para esto me llevo a una aldea de humanos, secuestro a algunos y los tenia atados a árboles y me decía leeles la mente y aprendí, pero vi después que mi papá llegó, los mató y les saco la sangre, la guardo en varias botellas y se las llevo. Termino el entrenamiento con Flyon**_.

 _ **Papá me dijo que íbamos a visitar a mi mamá y a mi hermana, fue la felicidad para mí, las extrañaba, llegamos y corri a abrazar a mamá y me puse a jugar con Lydia, mientras conversaba mi papá con mi mamá y veía sonreir a mi mamá, estuvimos un mes, después mi papá dijo que era hora de irnos que después regresaríamos de nuevo, les di besos a mi mamá y a Lydia y nos fuimos**_.

 _ **Llegamos al atardecer y llego otro pero era misterioso estaba vestido de negro con capucha negra y mi papá lo abrazó y conversaron un buen tiempo y después mi papá dijo que vaya con El, que después que aprenda todo con El, regresaría aquí, que me esperaría**_.

_**El amigo de mi papá se llama Ogarin y es un Nigromante, me agarro la mano y vi un humo negro y aparecimos en otra parte una cabaña cerrada y había un caldero con la llama encendida**_.

 _ **Ogarin:--" A VER VLAD, TOMA ESTA VELA MIRALA DETENIDAMENTE Y DIME QUE VES**_ "

 _ **La miré y vi personas caminando de un lugar a otro pero sus ojos estaban en blanco, eso le dije a Ogarin**_.

_**Ogarin:-" AJÁ, ESO ES CIERTO, ESAS PERSONAS DE OJOS BLANCOS VLAD SE LLAMAN ZOMBIES Y TE VOY A ENSEÑAR COMO SE TRANSFORMAN HUMANOS EN ZOMBIES Y TE SIRVAN ETERNAMENTE".** _

_**Me enseño hechizos de toda clase, hipnotismo para humanos y vampiros, a controlar animales de toda clase, me enseño como volver locos a humanos hasta que se maten ellos mismo y dijo que me enseñaría hacer lo mismo pero con vampiros porque yo necesitaba hacerlo porque siempre me tendrían envidia otros vampiros**_.

 _ **Me enseño a dejar inmóviles a cualquiera para poder matarlos asi, me dijo que me iba a enseñar a matar Nigromantes que eran malos, me enseño y al terminar me dijo**_ :

\--" _ **VLAD SABES QUE SOY YO**_?"--.

_**Le dije No, solo se que es amigo de mi papá.** _

_**Ogarin:" SOY UN NIGROMANTE**_ ".

 _ **Yo me asuste y dije: Que dijo?, pero porque me enseño a matar Nigromantes si Ud es uno de ellos**_.

 _ **Ogarin:" YO SOY JUSTO, POR ESO SOY AMIGO DE TU PAPA, LOS NIGROMANTES MALOS, ODIAN A LOS VAMPIROS Y TU PAPA ME SALVO DE QUIENES QUERIAN MATARME**_."

 _ **Me quede sorprendido pero lo aprecie por enseñarme todo. Mi papá le agradeció y Ogarin se fue, pero me dejo un talismán de protección para que las balas no me dañen**_.

Mavis quedo sorprendida de lo que ha aprendido su papá, guardo el libro y fue hasta el Lobby y le dijo a su Tia:

" _TIA, TU EXTRAÑAS A MI PAPÁ_?".

Lydia:--¡ _CLARO QUE EXTRAÑO A VLAD, SIEMPRE FUIMOS UNIDOS_ ¡--.

Y Mavis vio una lágrima bajar por la mejilla de su Tia y le preguntó:

" _TIA, PORQUE ESA LAGRIMA ACASO MI PAPÁ FUE MALO CONTIGO_?"

Lydia: " _VLAD MALO CONMIGO?, JAMÁS LO QUE PASA ES QUE SIEMPRE SE AUSENTABA MUCHO DE LA CASA Y JUGABAMOS POCO, MI PADRE SE LO LLEVABA LEJOS Y CUANDO VLAD CUMPLIO 15 AÑOS, SE DESAPARECIO MUCHOS AÑOS, Y YO LLORABA PORQUE NO LO VEIA, PERO CUANDO REGRESABA ME ABRAZABA Y ME BESABA NOS QUEREMOS MUCHO, SIEMPRE ME DEFENDIO DE CUALQUIERA, LOS OTROS VAMPIROS LE TEMIAN PORQUE TU PADRE ES EL VAMPIRO MAS PODEROSO"_.

Mavis estaba boquiabierta, su Tia dijo que era temido porque era el más poderoso vampiro oh. Entonces le dijo a su Tia si podía enseñarle los deberes que se hace para dirigir un Hotel para ayudar a su papá cuando sea más grande, su Tia le empezó a enseñar con gusto.

Lydia estaba contenta viendo como Mavis quería aprender para ayudar a su papá.


	5. EL LIBRO DE PAPA (segunda parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAVIS SIGUE LEYENDO EL LIBRO Y VE QUE OCURRE UNA TRAGEDIA DOLOROSA PARA DRACULA

Empezó a amanecer, se despidió de su Tia y fue a su habitación, se aseo, cambio de ropa y otra vez se puso a leer el libro.

 _ **Cenamos con mi papá y me dijo Vlad van a venir 2 amigos y te vas a vivir con ellos un tiempo, para que aprendas todo sobre ellos, tú eres del LINAJE DE SANGRE PURA DEL DRAGON, y debes aprender a ser como ellos y ser el más fuerte**_.

 _ **Pero no me dijo cuanto tiempo estaría con ellos,ya cumpli los 6 años, llegaron dos dragones uno era mas viejo y se llamaba DYGOR y el otro era su Hijo y se llamaba DROGO**_.

 _ **Mi papa se abrazó con ellos y les hablo quedito no escuche lo que les dijo, me llamo y me explico que estaría con ellos para aprender y me abrazo y me beso:--" TE AMO HIJO, TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR, SÉ FUERTE HIJO**_ "--.

 _ **Me subí en DYGOR y me llevaron volando, demoramos casi un dia en llegar a nuestro destino, amanecia ya y empecé a quemarme un poco, pero no me quejé y eso les gusto a los dragones**_.

_**Llegamos a un sitio oscuro y Dygor me dijo que lo llame Abuelo que le gustaba y DROGON que le diga papá y eso hice, estuve con ellos 2 años, me acostumbre a comer como Dragon, a volar, a pelear, a lanzar fuego, etc. Practique y practique hasta el dia en que me transforme en un dragon de 6omt el mas grande de todos los Dragones , Abuelo y Papa Dragon dijeron que jamás nadie se había transformado de ese porte que mi papá llego a 30mt.** _

_**Me felicitaron, cumpli los 8 años con ellos, después volé con ellos hasta donde estaba papá y los traía a ellos en mi lomo, mi papá sonrio y saltaba de gusto cuando vio que era Yo y que los traía cargando.** _

_**Me transforme y corri a abrazarlo, lo extrañaba y me tenia una sorpresa, estaba mi mamá y Lydia, que alegría, abracé a mi mama y hermana**_.

 _ **A Lydia la lleve a pasear transformado en Dragon, volamos bien alto y después le dije cambiemos a murciélago, ella lo hizo primero y estuvimos jugando a las escondidas en las nubes, bajamos al Castillo, ya teníamos hambre**_.

 _ **Fueron los 3 meses mas felices porque vivimos en el Castillo, pero mi papá le dijo a mi mamá, que todavía faltaba entrenar se despidieron y se fueron**_.

_**Mi papá me vio que las lagrimas se me salieron pero a El también le paso lo mismo, me abrazó y dijo:" ESTA BIEN, LLORAR, LAS AMAMOS MUCHO".** _

_**Ya cumpli 10 años y mi papá me llevó a un cerramiento y me dijo que me quedara allí, espere un rato y asomó un perro inmenso con unos dientes filosos y me gruñía, no vi a nadie y ese perro se me estaba acercando, salto de repente y me clavo sus colmillos en mi pierna, grite del dolor, pero me acorde lo que me enseñaron y lo golpee y me soltó, se volvió a abalanzarse sobre mi y lo agarre en el aire y le rompi el cuello y me bebi su sangre y escuche un aplauso estruendoso, prendieron las luces y estaba lleno de vampiros que vieron lo que hice. Y mi papá gritando de alegría. Sonreí victorioso, la herida se estaba curando sola rápido**_.

 _ **Otro día me llevo allí mismo, pero con las luces prendidas y lleno de vampiros**_.

 _ **Entraron como 10 jóvenes de 15 años mas o menos, me atacaron pero me defendí y los noquee a todos y me encantaba ver a papá gritar de alegría**_.

 _ **Otra vez me llevo pero me dijo que usara toda mi fuerza y estrategia porque era hombres ya, adultos. Y si, eran hombres toscos con cicatrices, pero eso no me importaba, quería ver saltar y gritar de alegría a mi papá**_.

_**Me atacaron, tenían más experiencia me golpearon duro, pero yo fui más fuerte, no solo les gané, los maté a todos.** _

_**Estaba feliz que gané. Mi papá dijo:" REGRESAREMOS A CASA POR UN TIEMPO"**_.

 _ **Le dije Papá volemos, me transformo en Dragon y vamos más rápido, se sonrio y acepto. Llegamos y vimos salir a mamá y a mi hermana corriendo a recibirnos**_.

_**Me transforme y nos abrazamos todos. Por fin en casa.** _

Mavis se conmovio con lo que leyó, su padre amaba a sus padres y a su tia Lydia, pero se quedó con la duda del porque era el vampiro más poderoso, pero lo descubriría más tarde, ya tenía sueño y durmió.

Desperto escondio el libro y bajo a seguir aprendiendo a manejar el Hotel, Lydia la llevaba al salón de Baile y como debe distribuirlas, después las órdenes para cada grupo de empleados,

Mavis dijo:" TÍA ESTO ES CANSADO Y MI PAPÁ Y TÚ NO SE CANSAN?".

Lydia:¡ CLARO QUE NOS CANSAMOS PERO YA ESTAMOS ACOSTUMBRADOS EN CAMBIO TU MI PEQUEÑA, RECIÉN ESTAS APRENDIENDO Y SE TE HACE DURO APRENDER!. Mira allí están tus amigos, anda diviértete--.

Mavis:-GRACIAS TIA--, y se fue con su grupo de amigos a jugar.

Se acercaban los 15 años de Mavis, faltaba una semana y Lydia ya había dispuesto todo desde la cena hasta los arreglos y demás.

Mavis termino los juegos con sus amigos y les dijo que iba a descansar en su habitación, se despidieron y se fueron.

Mavis se cambio y volvió a leer el Libro de su Papá.

 _ **Hoy cumplo los 15 años, espero que mi mamá me tenga mi pastel que tanto me gusta, estoy entrenando con mi papá, ya derribe de un golpe 10 arboles, cada dia me hago más fuerte, Entonces escuchamos un grito que venia del castillo y corrimos con papá para allá los guardias estaban muertos rotos los cuellos, subimos corriendo las escaleras y entonces vimos (** esta parte se veía sombreada como si hubieran llorado sobre ella **), a mi mamá tirada en el piso con los ojos abiertos y estaba agonizando le habían roto el cuello, pero dijo que se llevaron a Lydia y que fue un vampiro llamado Lucius enemigo de mi papá, que lo había golpeado para salvar a Ogarin el Nigromante de la muerte, estaba un papel diciendo: ¡ TE DIJE QUE ME LA PAGARIAS**_ ¡.

_**Mi papá empezó a llorar amaba entrañablemente a mamá, pero yo, me pudo mas el odio y la venganza que el dolor, le pregunte a mi papá donde podía encontrar a Lucius, me dio las indicaciones y me mostro un retrato de El, pero me dijo : "Espera, enterremos a tu mamá y después vamos a seguirlo**_ ".

 _ **Yo le dije que no, que ese tiempo Él cree que lo va a separar de la venganza y le di un beso en la mejilla a mi mama y abracé a mi papá y me fui a buscar al asesino de mi Madre. Siguiendo el rastro como Lobo, lo encontré rápido, estaba celebrando y riendo, mi hermana estaba atada a un lado y la golpeaban con un látigo y ella lloraba, me enfurecí, pero me calme como me enseñaron, planee y tracé un plan para ejecutarlo justo al amanecer donde son mas vulnerables y jamás se imaginarían que a esa hora lo haría, porque todos los vampiros tememos al sol, menos Yo, soy más fuerte**_.

 _ **Casi a la hora, vi donde estaba mi hermana, me transforme en vibora y me acerque a su oído y le dije que era Yo y que no hable, le dije que cuando escuche que yo hable fuerte se transforme en hormiga como le enseñe , salga afuera y se aleje lo que más pueda y se esconda**_.


	6. MI PAPÁ ES UN ASESINO SÁDICO?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAVIS VE EN EL LIBRO QUE SU PADRE ESCRIBE CON PUÑO Y LETRA "ME GUSTA MATAR"

**Vi que se estaban preparando para dormir y me acerque en forma de Lobo y me transforme frente a la tienda de Lucius y grité: "LUCIUS, PAGARAS POR LO QUE MATASTE A MI MADRE" y vi que mi hermana desaparecio** ,

**Lucius sin salir de la Tienda se rio y dijo:-"AH, ES EL HIJO DE VLAD, EL CHIQUILLO VLAD JAJAJA, Y QUE PIENSAS HACERME YA ES DE DIA Y LOS VAMPIROS NO PODEMOS ESTAR BAJO EL SOL"Yo le dije:--" NO ME IMPORTA NADA, VOY A PELEAR CONTIGO, Y TE VOY A MATAR"-**

**Se carcajeo, hasta que vio que con un movimiento de magia levite todas las tiendas y quedaron todos a la interperie, las bote a un lado y me transformé en EL DRAGON y lo agarre con mi garra y vole encima de sus hombres Y LE DIJE:--"MIRALOS MORIR QUEMADOS", les lancé bocanadas de fuego y los mate a todos y después aterricé y lo solte y le dije:-- " PELEEMOS, ESTAMOS POR IGUAL BAJO EL SOL"**

**Me dijo:--CHIQUILLO DESGRACIADO,TE VOY A MATAR " y ya se estaba quemando bajo el Sol, pero vio que me le abalance encima a pegarle, se quiso proteger pero el dolor de las quemaduras era doloroso, pero a mi casi no me afectaba por entrenar bajo el Sol, le rompi los brazos, después las piernas, estaba quejándose en el suelo y empezó a pedirme perdón, pero era a mi madre que había matado y la rabia me pudo más, vi a mi padre que llegaba ya donde estaba yo y me decía que pare pero no podía era el asesino de mi Madre.**

**Salte y caí sobre Él como el Dragón y lo deje aplastado contra el suelo, lo revente todo, su carne estaba desperdigada por todos los lados y su sangre también, me comí lo que más pude de su carne y lamí su sangre, vi a papá arrodillado asustado con lo que vio.**

**Me transforme de nuevo y estaba cansado, vi como mi papá corrió a taparme del Sol, porque ya empezaba a humear, desperté en casa y me acordé de Lydia y le pregunte a mi papá por mi hermana y ella asomó a abrazarme llorando, no me habia dado cuenta que ella vio lo que hice y estaba asustada. De eso si me arrepentí y era por eso que mi papa quería que no lo haga, ya había visto a Lydia mirando lo que yo hacía.**

**Pero era mi Madre ese desgraciado la mató. Mi papá ya había enterrado a mamá, nos llevó a su tumba y le pusimos flores. Yo la verdad que me quede sin saciar el Odio que nació en mí por los vampiros como Lucius.**

**El CONCILIO VAMPIRICO DEL CUAL MI PADRE ES EL REY, le pidió a mi papá que me mande a destruir una ciudad que se oponía al CONCILIO y mate a todos sus habitantes., ya se habían enterado lo de Lucius.**

**Mi papá me dio la Orden y fui a cumplirla, allí descargaría un poco ese Odio que llevaba por dentro, llegue a la ciudad y como Vampiro mataba y chupaba la sangre y me llevaba sus almas hasta que me cansaba de hacer eso, entonces me transformaba en Dragon y la destruia mas rápido y quemaba a todos y después me transformaba en Lobo para ver si había algún sobreviviente y si lo había me lo comia como Lobo. Llegaba a casa y decía:--"PADRE YA ESTÁ CUMPLIDO".**

**Me converti en el temido "DRACULA EL ASESINO", no me importa nada solo ver a mi Padre sonreir cuando le daba la noticia que ya estaba hecho, Porque a veces lo escuchaba llorar recordando a mamá y eso me dolia.**

Me encantaba matar, a veces salía a caminar y querían robarme sin saber quién era y yo me encargaba de hacérselo saber, los mataba con sadismo, les desmembraba y gozaba oírlos llorar de dolor o suplicar por sus vidas.

**Una vez me mandaron a Egipto a una ciudad que estaba planeando derrocar al CONCILIO, llegué y los destrui a todos, por eso existe una piedra dentro de una pirámide y esta mi retrato y mi nombre con mi historia de terror.**

**Pero allí conoci a Murray el Egipcio, lo habian tenido preso. Me lo traje a conocer mi Castillo y lo tuve conmigo hasta que termine con toda la rebelión.**

**Cuando cumpli 18 años, en un viaje me enamore de una chica preciosa, pero descubri que la tenían amenazada con matar a su familia sino se casaba con un viejo vampiro, ella lloraba y me decía que no podía casarse conmigo, pero ella no sabia quien era Yo, le había dicho que mi nombre era Vlad.**

**Esperé el dia de su boda con el viejo y entre riéndome a parar la boda, dije aquí no habrá boda, ella es mi novia no la tuya, todos me quedaron viendo, le dije a Martha que saque a su familia de allí y lo hizo, me quede con todos allí, y les dije:**

" **SOY EL CONDE DRACULA Y MARTHA ES MI NOVIA Y SE CASARÁ CONMIGO Y USTEDES MORIRAN".Se asustaron cuando oyeron mi nombre pero no les di tiempo a correr, me transforme en Dragon y queme a todos y a todo el lugar.**

Mavis paró de leer asustada, su padre era ese del Libro? Un asesino que mataba por órdenes y porque le gustaba el sadismo. Pero ella jamás vio a su padre portarse como dice El mismo en el libro.


	7. POR FIN SE SABE LA VERDAD SOBRE EL LIBRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAVIS AL VER A SU PADRE SE ASUSTO POR LO QUE HABIA LEÍDO,PERO DESPUES SE ENTERO DE TODO Y ENTENDIO EL PORQUÉ DE TODO

Guardó el Libro y sintió como viento cerca de ella y miro para atrás y allí estaba su padre que venia a verla por sus 15 años.

Mavis lo miro con miedo y eso extraño a Dracula diciendo: --" QUE TE PASA LAGARTIJA HERMOSA, PARECE QUE VISTE AL DIABLO"

Mavis reaccionó, era su papá, su papá que estaba en casa, lo abrazo y grito:--"PAPI, ESTAS AQUÍ, VIVA, VIVA".

Dracula: "SÍ MI TARANTULITA, LES DIJE QUE ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS Y VENIA POR DOS DÍAS ACA". Bajamos al Lobby, mi Tia lo vio y se le abalanzó a besarle las mejillas y a abrazarlo.

Lydia:-" HERMANO, VINISTE, VINISTE".

Dracula:-" VAYA QUE ESTA BIEN EL HOTEL".

Lydia:--"CLARO QUE SI, TODO ESTÁ LISTO PARA LA FIESTA".

Los amigos de Dracula estaban cerca y corrieron a abrazarlo y a conversar con ÉL

Mavis: "PERO SI NO PARECE PARA NADA LO QUE DESCRIBE EN EL LIBRO, EL NO ES ASÍ, ES TRANQUILO, PROTECTOR"

Los amigos de Mavis la vieron pensativa y le preguntaron que le pasaba, pero no les iba a decir nada, solo que le dolía un poco la cabeza.

Ya empezó a amanecer y Dracula agarro a Mavis diciéndole: "corramos a ver quien llega primero a mi habitación". Mavis acepto y empezaron a correr, claro que su papá era más rápido.

Dracula:--" MAVIS, QUIERES DORMIR AQUÍ CONMIGO MI TARANTULITA HERMOSA?"

Mavis: " SI PAPI".

Durmieron juntos, pero Mavis soño lo que leyó como si viera a su padre transformado en un Ser Maligno, un asesino y empezó a gritar despertando a su papá.

Dracula escucho las palabras de Mavis y se pregunto Y ella como sabe eso, si nunca le he contado,a no ser que encontró mi Libro. Espero que se durmiera y se levanto y fue a la Biblioteca, metio la mano y no lo encontró, fue a la habitación de Mavis, alzo el colchón y allí estaba su Libro, que nunca quiso que ella lo lea y vea la clase de monstruo que era. Se le salieron las lágrimas por la reacción de ella cuando lo vio. Lydia pasaba ese rato y vio la puerta de Mavis abierta y encontró a su hermano sollozando y pregunto:-"QUE PASA, PORQUE LLORAS?". 

Dracula:-" TE ACUERDAS DEL LIBRO QUE TE CONTÉ, QUE LO TENIA ESCONDIDO DE LO QUE TÚ SABES, MAVIS LO ENCONTRO Y LO HA ESTADO LEYENDO Y YA SABE DE MÍ, LO MALO QUE FUI, CON RAZON CUANDO ME LE ASOME DE SORPRESA ME VIO CON TERROR".

Lydia:--"CREO QUE DEBERÍAS EXPLICARLE PORQUE HACÍAS ESAS COSAS, Y DECIRLE QUE MARTHA TE CAMBIO CON SU AMOR Y NUNCA MÁS HICISTE ESO DE NUEVO, CAMBIASTE HERMANO"--.

Dracula llorando y abrazando a Lydia:--"DEBE ODIARME, DEBE TENERME TERROR, TUVO PESADILLAS Y GRITO POR ESO ME DI CUENTA LO DEL LIBRO". LYDIA MI HIJA ME TIENE TERROR, TERROR Y YO LA AMO".

Y lloraba en brazos de Lydia, hasta Lydia empezó a llorar viendo el dolor de su hermano.

Lo que no sabían era que Mavis escuchó todo lo que dijeron y le dio pena, haber hecho llorar a su padre

No se aguantó y entro a abrazar a su papá diciendo:" NO TE ODIO PAPÁ YO TE QUIERO MUCHO".Se abrazaron los tres y Lydia dijo: "DEBERÍAS HABLAR CON TU PAPÁ SOBRE EL LIBRO Y QUE TE EXPLIQUE, ADEMÁS ESO FUE EN EL PASADO, TU MAMÁ MARTHA LO CAMBIO TOTALMENTE A TU PAPÁ".

Dracula:--"JAMÁS QUISE QUE VIERAS EL LIBRO, FUE MI PASADO Y YO ERA UN MONSTRUO,NO TENIA SENTIMIENTOS, YO ERA EL ELEGIDO EL PODEROSO, Y MI PAPÁ ESTABA ORGULLOSO DE ESO, Y YO QUERÍA VERLO SONREIR QUE ESTE ORGULLOSO DE MÍ, Y CUANDO CONOCÍ A TU MAMÁ FUE LO ÚLTIMO QUE HICE,LA SALVE DEL MATRIMONIO QUE LA ESTABAN OBLIGANDO, DESPUÉS ELLA ME ENSEÑO A AMAR Y QUE LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO ERA MALO, Y ME HIZO PROMETER QUE NUNCA MÁS LO HICIERA, DESDE ALLÍ NO LO VOLVÍ A HACER, HASTA QUE LOS HUMANOS LA MATARON"--.

Mavis: ¡ Papá, lei hasta que mataste a esa gente y salvaste a mamá de ese matrimonio!.

Dracula: "QUIERES TERMINAR DE LEERLO CONMIGO"?--.

Los dos terminaron el Libro que había escrito hasta la muerte de Martha y que iba a algún dia vengarse de Van Helsing, allí terminaba el libro.

Mavis abrazó a su padre y le dijo que olvidaría su pasado porque Él ya no es el mismo, ahora es diferente.

Volvieron a dormir pero ahora ya tranquilos de saber la verdad.Se despertaron a las 5pm, era el cumpleaños de Mavis, y Dracula le había traido un dije con el símbolo del Dragon Dracul, y Mavis se lo puso, beso a su padre en la mejilla y corrió a enseñarlo a sus amigos, iba alegre, sonriendo.

Dracula y Lydia veian como jugaba y reia con sus amigos.

Lydia:--MIRA, YA PASÓ, SE SOLUCIONO TODO Y MAVIS ESTA FELIZ, EL MEJOR REGALO PARA ELLA ES QUE ESTES AQUÍ--.

Se escuchó una voz familiar en la Puerta del Hotel diciendo:" DONDE ESTA MI VAMPNIETA LA CUMPLEAÑERA".

Mavis dijo: " ABUELITO, ABUELITO" y corrió a abrazarlo y besarlo.

Vlad: "MI NIETA QUERIDA MIRA TU REGALO", Era una colección de vestidos con todos sus accesorios.

Mavis:" GRACIAS ABUELITO, TU SI SABES LO QUE ME GUSTA".

Mavis les enseño a sus amigos y la vitoreaban, le ayudaron a llevar los regalos a su habitación y bajaron como tromba a jugar en la Sala de juegos.

Ya en el Baile, Dracula hizo un discurso sobre el cumpleaños de Mavis e hicieron un Brindis, Lydia hizo lo mismo pero más corto el discurso, y Mavis agradeció a su familia y amigos por el Homenaje y Regalos.

Comenzó el Baile, primero bailo con su papá, que le encantaba la música más moderna, se movia bien y algunas vampiras lo miraban con Amor,y sus amigos admiraban al papá de su amiga que parecía trompo bailando.

Mavis cuando bailo con Franki al dar volteretas lo desarmo y todos rieron incluido Franki.

El grupo siempre andaban juntos, por eso en la piñata cuando Mavis la rompió se abalanzaron y los Lobos comieron dulce y se desataron haciendo travesuras,.

Ya terminaba la fiesta y Dracula había bebido como nunca y su padre Vlad le dijo que subiera ya a su habitación, pero se dio cuenta Vlad que una hermosa vampira miraba a su hijo con deseo y sonrio y lo llevo a una habitación vacía en el ala que su nieta jamás iba y Él iba a estar en la puerta cuidando , le aviso a Lydia de sus intenciones y le acolitó, ya que su hermano tenia sin estar con una vampira ya 100 años. Dejo a su Hijo y volvió por la vampira y la llevo donde estaba Su Hijo y Vlad estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando y riéndose de lo que sucedia allí.

Mientras Mavis ajena a lo que estaba pasando, estaba de aquí a allá bailando, riéndose, comiendo golosinas, conversando con sus amigos, estaba feliz.Cuando noto que no estaba su papá le pregunto a su Tia y Lydia le dijo que se paso de copas y Vlad lo llevo a dormir y que ella disfrute la fiesta, que no se preocupe, Mavis siguió haciendo lo que le gustaba hacer.

La vampira salió de la habitación y Dracula atrás de ella borracho, pero Vlad lo detuvo con magia y lo llevó a su habitación, lo baño, lo vistió con su pijama y le hizo olvidar que estuvo con una vampira.

Ya había terminado la fiesta y Vlad había bajado al Lobby, Mavis lo vio y pregunto:"ABUELITO Y MI PAPA, DONDE ESTA?".

Vlad:" ESTA DURMIENDO EN SU HABITACION, SE PASO DE COPAS Y MEJOR LO LLEVE A QUE DUERMA, MAÑANA TIENE QUE VIAJAR".

Mavis:--" Y PORQUE TAN RAPIDO TIENE QUE IRSE"

Vlad:--"MI NIÑA, ES SU OBLIGACION COMO PRINCIPE, ADEMAS SOLO FALTA 4 MESES Y REGRESA DE NUEVO CONTIGO".

Mavis: "SOLO 4 MESES?, VIVA, FALTA POCO"--.

Mavis:--¡ ABUELITO, QUIERO PREGUNTARTE ALGO, MI PAPÁ TUVO QUE APRENDER A HACER COSAS MALAS PORQUE TÚ LO OBLIGASTE? !.

Lydia llegaba justo en ese momento, miro a su padre y le dijo: "ENCONTRÓ EL LIBRO".

Vlad:--"EEH, MIRA MAVIS, EN ESE TIEMPO HUBO REBELIONES Y QUERÍAN DERROCAR AL CONCILIO VAMPÍRICO Y PUES TU PAPÁ IGUAL A MI BISABUELO ERAN LOS ÚNICOS VAMPIROS PUROS DEL LINAJE DEL DRAGON QUE POSEÍAN LA FUERZA ÚNICA Y ERAN PODEROSOS PARA HACER COSAS QUE LOS VAMPIROS SIMPLES NO PUEDEN Y PUES ERA MI OBLIGACIÓN HACER QUE APRENDA TODA CLASE DE COSAS PARA QUE SEA EL VAMPIRO MÁS PODEROSO DEL MUNDO Y TU PAPÁ SIGUE SIENDO EL MÁS PODEROSO, PERO ÉL NO QUIERE SEGUIR USANDO SU PODER, GRACIAS A TU MAMÁ QUE LO CONVENCIÓ QUE ERA MALO LO QUE HACIA".

Mavis:¡ O SEA TUVO QUE HACERLO, DEBÍA HACERLO, ERA SU DESTINO. VERDAD ABUELITO? ¡--.

Vlad:--" SI HIJA, POR ESO ES QUE TENIA OCULTO ESE LIBRO, PORQUE DECÍA QUE NADIE DEBÍA LEERLO PORQUE PENSARIA QUE ÉL SEGUÍA SIENDO EL ASESINO QUE ERA ANTES".

Mavis:--"YO LO LEÍ Y ME ASUSTE Y MI PAPÁ DESCUBRIÓ QUE LO LEÍ Y LLORO CON LA TIA LYDIA PENSABA QUE YO LO ODIABA Y LE TENIA TERROR"--.

Mavis:--PERO LO TERMINAMOS DE LEER JUNTOS Y ENTENDÍ TODO, ESTOY ORGULLOSA DE PAPÁ SUPERÓ SU PASADO".

Vlad:--"PERO MIJA, SI REGRESA OTRA VEZ ALGO QUE AMENACE A SU FAMILIA O SU REINADO, DEBERÁ HACER JUSTICIA, PERO SERA PORQUE TENGA QUE HACERLO, NO POR SADISMO, ENTIENDES HIJA".

Mavis:--" CLARO ABUELITO, LO ENTIENDO, AMO A MI PAPÁ"--.

Ya empezó a amanecer y ya todos se fueron a dormir y Mavis entro a la habitación de su papá y lo vio dormido, se acostó al lado y puso el brazo de su papá encima de ella y se durmió.

Ya eran las 5pm y Mavis se despertó no así su papá que estaba roncando, Mavis se rió, le alisto su equipaje y fue a llamar a su Abuelito, para que levante a su papá.

Se rió cuando su Abuelito con magia lo levanto y así con el pijama lo metió debajo de la ducha y le echo agua fría que Dracula grito del susto, Abuelo y Nieta se carcajearon.

Su papá se rió también, salio todo mojado, y con un ademán ya estaba vestido.

Bajaron al Lobby, se despidió de Lydia, después de Vlad y al último de Mavis, diciéndole: "SOLO 4 MESES Y REGRESO CONTIGO TARANTULITA HERMOSA".

Mavis: " TE ESPERARE PAPI, QUE TENGAS BUEN VIAJE".

Vlad y Lydia se miraban con picardía de que ni se acordaba lo que había hecho con la vampira y por eso se había quedado dormido.


	8. AMOR VERDADERO DE PADRE A HIJO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POR FIN VLAD LE DEMOSTRO AMOR A SU HIJO DRACULA

Cuatro meses pasan rapidísimo, Su papá ya venía en una carroza del Aeropuerto, lo esperaban para hacerle la Bienvenida.

Todos en el Hotel esperaban a Dracula, que entro y le cantaron la Bienvenida y Mavis corrió a abrazarlo, ¡ PAPI, PAPI, YA REGRESASTE ¡.

Dracula: —" TARANTULITA MIA, YA ESTOY CONTIGO DE NUEVO"

Vlad no estaba había salido a su Castillo, Lydia corrió a abrazarlo.

Entraron al Salón y estaba un Banquete de Bienvenida, fue fiesta y risas, casi al último llego Vlad a abrazar a Su hijo, Mavis gritaba de felicidad.

Mavis pidió a su Papá dormir con ÉL, lo había extrañado tanto.

Dracula había traido libros de cuentos y le leyó uno a su hija y se quedo dormida , Él la abrazo y durmió también.

Y así empezó de nuevo el Hotel a funcionar con Su Papá, su Tia se despidió de todos y regreso a su Castillo.

Mavis había aprendido a recibir y organizar las habitaciones según los huéspedes, Dracula estaba feliz de que su Hija aprendio eso, lo ayudaba mucho.

Pero ya empezaría el dolor de cabeza de Dracula, Mavis se enamoro tan pronto, es la adolescencia.

Willie el hijo de Wayne, empezó a pretender a Mavis y pareciera que Mavis le aceptaba, siempre estaban juntos, comían juntos ,a veces solos a veces todos los amigos, por eso su papá no sospechaba nada, Franki se dio cuenta cuando los vio darse su primer beso, les conto al grupo y se alegraron todos.

Pero lamentablemente una gárgola vio el beso y fue a decirle a su jefe, que estallo de furia y fue a buscar a su Hija y justo los encontró dándose un beso largo.

Dracula:--¡ ¿Qué ESTAN HACIENDO?!--.

Mavis grito del susto y se separó de Willie que quedo petrificado de miedo al ver la cara enrojecida del amigo de su papá.

Dracula:-¿PREGUNTE QUE QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO JUNTOS AHÍ ESCONDIDOS?.

Mavis: —"EEH, NADA PAPI, SOLO CONVERSABAMOS".

Dracula: —¡¡CREES QUE SOY ESTÚPIDO!!, LOS VI BESANDOSE.

Mavis vio a su pap+a realmente enfurecido y bajo la cabeza y Willie salio corriendo.

Dracula: —"ESPERAME EN MI DESPACHO, YA VOY PARA ALLÁ", ordeno a su hija.

Mavis fue y lo espero sentada con lágrimas en los ojos.

Dracula dejo la recepción en manos de su mano derecha LA MOSCA, y fue al despacho. Entro y vio a su hija con la cabeza baja y sollozando.

Dracula:-" MAVIS, PORQUE LLORAS ASÍ"

Mavis; —" PORQUE ESTAS ENOJADO CONMIGO Y ME GRITASTE".

Dracula: —"PERO ES QUE ESTAS MUY CHICA PARA TENER NOVIO Y ESTAR BESANDOTE,WILLIE ES BUEN MUCHACHO PERO LA CUESTION ES QUE ERES MUY CHICA TODAVIA".

Mavis: —PERO PAPÁ WILLIE ME GUSTA Y..."

Dracula se puso rojo: —" YA DIJE QUE NO Y SI VUELVO A SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO LO MISMO, TE MANDO A VIVIR CON TU TIA LYDIA".

Atrás de la puerta estaba Wayne y Willie y oyeron lo que dijo Dracula y Willie se fue corriendo llorando, Wayne sabia que cuando Dracula decía NO, era NO y tampoco iba a dejar que la castigaran llevándola donde su tia, Wayne quería mucho a Mavis, agachó la cabeza y se fue.

Mavis salio del despacho llorando y se fue a su habitación, la armadura le dijo a Dracula que Wayne estaba afuera y escucho todo y que se fue del Hotel con toda su familia. A Dracula le dio pena, pero no iba a permitir que su hija se descarriara tan chica.

Converso mas tarde con Frank, Griffin, Eunice dijo:- " YO LO QUE NO QUIERO ES QUE TAN JOVEN YA ESTÉ BESANDOSE, WILLIE ES UN BUEN MUCHACHO,DE ESO NO ME QUEJO, PERO ME GUSTARIA QUE FUERA YA A LOS 18 AÑOS, YA ES ADULTA, PERO AHORA TODAVIA NO Y ME DA PENA COMO LO TOMO WAYNE PERO YO SOLO HABLO DE LA EDAD NO DE SU HIJO".

Todos entendieron el punto de vista de Dracula. Mavis estuvo llorando, pero Eunice le explico bien, porque su Papá hizo de hablarle y prohibirle la relación.

Wayne visito el Hotel pero no trajo a Willie, lo mando al extranjero a estudiar, hablo con Dracula y le dio la razón, son muy jóvenes para besarse,.

Drac: —Wayne, sabes que yo quiero mucho a tu familia, jamás menospreciaría la relación de ellos dos, pero están todavía muy chicos para estar con una relación, quizás cuando sea mayor de edad, allí es otra cosa.

Wayne: —Estoy de acuerdo contigo Drac, por eso mejor lo aleje de una vez.

Lydia llego de visita y vio a Mavis triste, le pregunto a su hermano que pasa y Dracula le converso del incidente y Lydia entendio y fue a buscar a Mavis.

Mavis vio a su tia: —" Tia, viniste".

Lydia: —" MIJA, QUIERES SALIR A COMPRAR ALGO CONMIGO?".

Mavis:—" SI, TIA,"

Lydia convencio a Dracula de llevarse por un tiempo a Mavis para hacerle olvidar al novio.

Lydia llevo a Mavis a pasear por algunas ciudades, comprando y visitando a amistades vampiro famosas y enseñándole modales de etiqueta.

Dracula extrañaba a su Hija, pero era mejor que esté entretenida, Viajando con su Tia.

Cuando Mavis regreso al Hotel con su Tia Lydia, vino cambiada llena de alegría y anécdotas para conversar, había conocido ciudades, personas como su Tia toda rectas, aristocráticas y ya caminaba diferente y lo que mas le gusto a su papá, no lloraba y lo abrazo con amor.

Ya había pasado un mes del regreso de Mavis, cuando entraron al Hotel corriendo Frank, Eunice y Franki, asustados llamando a su papá.

Dracula estaba en el despacho y salio cuando una armadura le aviso del escandalo, bajo y pregunto a Frank..Que pasa?

Frank:--DRAC, AL OTRO LADO DEL PUENTE HAY UNOS HOMBRES DISPARANDO Y YA MATARON A DOS DE TUS HUESPEDES Y TIENEN PRISIONEROS A OTROS AMENAZANDOLOS CON MATARLOS,ESTABAMOS CERCA Y UNA DE TUS GARGOLAS NOS DETUVO Y NOS TRAJO POR DEBAJO DEL PUENTE A ESCONDIDAS, DEBES PARAR ESTO, CREO QUE SON CAZADORES--.

Dracula le dijo a su hija, que se quede que iba a resolver el problema.

Mavis vio salir caminando a su Padre directo al Puente y casi llegaba al final y lo escucho decir;

—QUIÉN ES EL JEFE AQUÍ, SOY EL CONDE DRACULA, QUIERO HABLAR CON ÉL.

Vio que asomo un hombre Rubio, regordete y se acercó a su papa que era mucho más alto, y hablaron, se escuchaba todo por el silencio que había y se asustó cuando vio que el hombre ataco a su papa con algo luminoso y vio caer hacia atrás a su papa, iba a gritar cuando vio que se levantó como un rayo y empezó a atacar a todos con una rapidez tremenda y persiguió al resto transformándose en el Dragon del libro y con una bocanada de fuego,los quemo a todos, pero vio que venía hacia el Hotel y traía en sus garras al Rubio regordete asustado.

Por el puente ya venía su abuelo Vlad corriendo a velocidad con otros vampiros que ella no conocía.

El Dragon llego al Hotel soltó al hombre y se transformó en su papá, su abuelo Vlad agarro al rubio regordete y se lo llevaron a las mazmorras del Hotel.

Mavis vio a su papá que le sonreía y vio que tenía una herida enorme en el pecho le salía mucha sangre, Frank salio corriendo y alcanzo a agarrar a su papá que se desmayó por la pérdida de sangre, lo cargo y se lo llevo a la enfermería.

Mavis pensó, "por eso mi abuelo Vlad me dijo que usaría el poder que tiene para proteger a su familia y a los suyos, no por maldad".

Mavis entro al Hotel y una armadura le dijo que ya estaban atendiendo a su papá y que el abuelo Vlad, estaba acompañándolo.

Mavis esperó bastante tiempo, hasta que vio al abuelo Vlad que venia hacia donde estaba ella, con la ropa llena de sangre, pero sonreía.Vlad y dijo.

—Espera Mavis,me voy a limpiar-,...Dio una voltereta y estaba con ropa limpia.

—TU PAPÁ ESTA MEJOR,YA SE LE CERRÓ LA HERIDA Y ESTÁ DESCANSANDO EN SU HABITACIÓN Y... ¡¡VISTE AL DRAGON VERDAD?!!--.

Mavis:SÍ, ERA INMENSO Y TRAÍA A UN SEÑOR GORDO EN LA GARRA--.

Vlad:--AH, ESE ES ABRAHAM VAN HELSING,ÉL HIRIO A TU PAPÁ,SON ENEMIGOS HACE AÑOS Y ÉL FUE EL CAUSANTE DE LA MUERTE DE TU MAMÁ--.

Mavis:--¡QUÉ, PERO PAPÁ LO SABE?--.

Vlad:--SÍ,POR ESO NO LO MATÓ Y LO TRAJO ACÁ--.

Mavis:--PUEDO IR A VER A MI PAPI?--.

Vlad:--VAMOS--. Le dio la mano y se telenstransportó a la habitación de su Hijo.

Allí estaba acostado dormido, ni parecía que lo hubieran herido, Vlad se sentó cerca de la cama y le acarició el cabello, Mavis veía eso y dijo:

\--ABUELO,TU NO ERAS CARIÑOSO CON PAPÁ VERDAD?--.

Vlad:--NO,SIEMPRE FUI RECIO Y SERIO CON ÉL,POR ESO POR SIGLOS NO SABIA NADA DE ÉL,NO ME VISITABA--.

Mavis:--PERO AHORA LO QUIERES MUCHO,TE HE VISTO QUE APROVECHAS ALGUNA OCASIÓN Y LO ABRAZAS--.

Vlad:--POR ESO SIEMPRE AGRADECÍ LO QUE HIZO TU MAMÁ CON ÉL,LO CAMBIO,LO HIZO MÁS CARIÑOSO Y ÉL TE AMA CON TODO SU CORAZÓN TE DA EL CARIÑO QUE YO NO LE DÍ POR MI ORGULLO Y POR LA GUERRA,NO PODIA DEJAR QUE SE DEJE LLEVAR POR NINGUN SENTIMIENTO, SIEMPRE TRATABA DE ABRAZARME,ME SONREÍA Y YO SOLO LO MIRABA CON MI EXPRESIÓN DURA, A VECES ESCONDIDO LO ESCUCHABA LLORAR PORQUE PENSABA QUE NO LO QUERÍA--.

Mavis:--ABUELITO, POBRE DE MI PAPÁ, PERO AHORA TU SI LO ABRAZAS,JEJE--.

Vlad:--CLARO QUE SI, COMO AHORA,LE ACARICIO EL PELO,LO BESO EN LA MEJILLA.--.

Mavis:--ABUELITO Y SI TE ACUESTAS AL LADO DE ÉL Y PONES SU CABEZA EN TUS BRAZOS..CREO QUE A MI PAPÁ LE VA A ENCANTAR ESO—

Vlad sonrió y se metio en la cama de su hijo y puso la cabeza de Drac en su brazo,se acomodó y dijo:

\--"HASTA LUEGO VAMPNIETA LINDA,JEJE"--.

Mavis salio contenta viendo como abrazaba el abuelo Vlad a su Papá.

Dracula se despertó a la noche y sintió a alguien, se viró y vio dormido a su padre abrazandolo,lo miro largo rato y sonrió,se volvió a acostar y Él abrazó ahora a su padre,puso su cabeza en el pecho de Vlad y se volvió a dormir.

Mavis entro más tarde, iba a llamar a su papá para que baje a la Recepción, cuando vio que su papá tenia su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su abuelo,se le saltaron las lágrimas,se fue corriendo a traer a la gallada de su papá para que vean ese lindo cuadro.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta los amigos de Drac se quedaron boquiabiertos viendo eso,dijeron a Mavis que le diga a la Mosca que cuide la Recepción y los deje estar así más tiempo.

Cuando despertaron,sonrieron los dos y Vlad le acaricio el cabello a Drac y Drac lo abrazó más fuerte, era algo que extrañaba de su padre.

Ya era de noche y Mavis entro y los vio despiertos

__¡¡PAPÁAAA, ABUELITOOOO, YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO ABRAZOOOO!!--.

Se rieron todos y abrazaron a Mavis, se levantaron y cada quién a su habitación.Vlad se fue a una habitación que tenía en el Hotel cuando iba de visita.

Mavis dijo:--PAPI,EXTRAÑABAS QUE EL ABUELO TE ABRAZARA VERDAD?--.

Drac:--CLARO QUE SÍ,NUNCA LO HA HECHO DE ESA MANERA--.

Mavis:--PAPI,ME ENSEÑAS EL MANEJO DEL HOTEL,YA ESTOY GRANDE--.

Drac:--ESTA BIEN,HOY EMPEZAMOS--.


	9. DRAC QUIERE CORTEJAR A ERICKA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AL HOTEL LLEGA UNA HERMOSA JOVEN DE 21 AÑOS QUE SE ENAMORA DE DRAC Y DRAC DE ELLA

Y Mavis bajo al Lobby contenta.

Mientras tanto ya Drac tenia un plan y se lo contó a su Padre de lo que pensaba hacer con Abraham Van Helsing.

Le borraron la memoria,más que todo el odio hacia Dracula y los Monstruos y sin querer se convirtió en el Padrino de Mavis,que no le gustó mucho,pero a la final aceptó.

Abraham dijo que quería vivir en el hotel y se fue con Vlad a Inglaterra para vender sus posesiones,ya que tenía una bisnieta pero estaba en un internado porque no tenia a nadie más que A Abraham y pensaba sacarla de allá y traérsela a vivir con ÉL.

Se fueron, demoraron 6 meses por allá,pero regresaron y venia la Bisnieta de Abraham,una mujer de 21 años rubia y ojos verdes,era hermosa.

Llegaron casi al amanecer y Drac ya estaba durmiendo y quedaron que iban todos a descansar y después hablarían con Drac para lo que quería Abraham.Ya eran las 5y 30pm, Drac ya se había despertado,tomo un baño y se vistió,salio de su habitación y al darse vuelta choco con una jovencita rubia de ojos verdes que al verla le impacto con su belleza,atrás de ella venia Abraham y dijo:--

AH,DRAC,ELLA ES MI BISNIETA SE LLAMA ERICKA VAN HELSING--.

La chica lo veía prendada de lo guapo,alto,fornido que es Drac,mas que todo los ojos azules..--HOLA SOY ERICKA--.--HOLA,SOY DRACULA,PUEDES LLAMARME DRAC--.y le sonrio.

Abraham:--DRAC DE ESO QUERIA HABLARTE,PODRIAS DARLE UNA HABITACION PARA ELLA SOLA?,YA ES ADULTA Y NO SE VERIA BIEN QUE DUERMA CONMIGO--.

Drac:--oh,si la que está al lado tuyo esta vacia--.

Ericka:--DRAC,ESTAS CASADO?--.

Abraham:--NIÑA QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA?--.

Ericka:--qué, es curiosidad--.

Y Drac se carcajeo de la ocurrencia de la chiquilla:--NO, SOY VIUDO Y TENGO UNA HIJA DE 116 AÑOS--.

Abraham:--BUENO,DEBE SER EL HAMBRE,VAMOS A CENAR CARAMBA MUCHACHITA OCURRIDA,HASTA LUEGO DRAC--.

Ericka:--HASTA LUEGO GUAPO--.

Drac se sonrio de lo que le dijo,pero le gusto,le encanto la chiquilla.

Abraham la veía correr hasta cuando llegaron al Lobby y cruzar al comedor.

Mavis saludo a Abraham y vio a Ericka le sonrio y Ericka e le acercó:

\--HOLA SOY Ericka y tu como te llamas?

\--HOLA SOY MAVIS LA HIJA DE DRACULA--.

Ericka dijo:--TÚ ERES HIJA DEL GUAPO?

Abraham:--ERICKA,YA DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS CARAMBA--.

Ericka sonriéndole a Mavis:--TIENES A UN PAPÁ GUAPISIMO--.

Mavis se quedo impactada y a la vez le dio gracia oírla.

Dracula llego al Lobby:--MI TARANTULITA HERMOSA BUENAS NOCHES--.

Mavis le dijo:--PAPI BUENAS NOCHES,SABES UNA CHICA ME DIJO QUE TENGO AL PAPÁ MAS GUAPO--.

Dracula se puso colorado y se sonrio:--AH ES LA BISNIETA DE ABRAHAM--.

Y Dracula se encamino rumbo al comedor,al llegar todos lo saludaron y el regreso el saludo a todos, se sentó y la gárgola lo atendió.

Ericka lo miraba y se lo comía con la mirada bajo los ¡¡Ericka caramba!! de su Bisabuelo.

Cuando le trajeron el postre favorito de Dracula,sonrio y a lo que empezó a comerlo, sintió una respiración en la nuca era Ericka y se le puso enfrente mirándolo,Drac le sonrio y le dijo:

\--QUIERES PROBAR ÉSTE POSTRE ERICKA?--.Abraham se acercó diciendo:--ERICKA DEJA TRANQUILO A Drac--.

Drac:--Abraham déjala es joven e impulsiva, además yo quiero que pruebe mi postre para ver que tal está, Ericka prueba y me dices tu opinión--.

Ericka cogio la cucharilla,probó el postre y se relamio los labios:--

\---MMMMM ESTA RIQUISIMO DRAC...EH PUEDO DECIRTE DRAC?--.

Drac:--CLARO QUE SI,ERICKA,JAJAJA--.

Abraham le dijo a Ericka que ya deje en paz a Drac y que se despida.

Ericka dijo:--NOS VEMOS DRAC--, y le dio un beso en los labios de Drac que lo dejo boquiabierto.

Abraham no se dio cuenta,justo se había dado vuelta porque sino empezaba con lo de Ericka caramba.

Drac agradeció la comida y se levantó,fue hacia el lobby y le dijo a Mavis que ÉL se quedaría en recepción que ella vaya con sus amigos a divertirse.

Mavis le vio la cara y se sonrio:--PAPÁ YA VISTE LO QUE TIENES EN LA BOCA?—

Drac :--que cosa?--. Cogio un pañuelo,se paso en los labios y se manchó de lápiz labial,miro a 

Mavis y se puso colorado diciendo:

\--FUE ERICKA EN EL COMEDOR CUANDO SE DESPIDIO DE MÍ,MEEEE BESO DE VOLADA--.

Mavis:--quéeee, ah, será que esta enamorada de ti?—

Drac:--QUEEE,YO PODRIA SER SU PADRE--.

Mavis:--PERO NO LO ERES Y ME CAE MUY BIEN ELLA,ME VOY A HACER SU AMIGA,CHAO PAPI--.

Drac se acordó del beso,le gusto?...Claro que le gusto y se dio cuenta que Ericka también le gusta.

En los momentos solo se acordaba de Ericka,su espontaneidad y lo atrevida que es,se sonrio y Griffin estaba cerca y lo vio:

\--DE QUE SONRIES DRAC?--.

Drac:--AH,QUE,AH, ES QUE LA BISNIETA DE ABRAHAM PARECE QUE SE ENTUSIASMO CONMIGO Y POR LO QUE LE ESCUCHE A MAVIS NO LE MOLESTA EN ABSOLUTO--.

Griffin:--BISNIETA,NO LA HE VISTO--.

Drac:--SALIERON A LA CIUDAD,MÁS TARDE PUEDES VERLA--.

Griffin le vio la cara de Drac:--TE GUSTA?PORQUE SE TE VE LA CARA DE ENAMORADO--.

Drac:--QUE,YO PODRIA SER SU PADRE,NO CREO--.

En ese momento Mavis pasó corriendo con todos sus amigos por ahí,derrumbando sillas y riéndose. Drac hizo un ademán y acomodó el reguero que pasaron haciendo y Griffin se dio cuenta que no enojo para nada.

\--DRAC, CREO QUE LA CHICA SÍ TE GUSTA,NO LO NIEGUES--.

Drac:--SÍ,ES CIERTO,ME ENCANTA,PERO TIENE 21 AÑOS ES MUY JOVEN PARA MÍ--.

Llegaron los demás amigos de Drac y Griffin dijo:--OIGAN, DRAC CREO QUE ESTA ENAMORADO,JAJAJA—corrió porque sabia que Drac lo iba a agarrar y darle un coscorrón.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Drac que se ruborizó con lo que dijo Griffin.

Drac llamo a la Mosca y le dijo que se quede en recepción y se fue a la sala de Estar con sus amigos.

Se sentaron y Drac comenzó a hablar:

MIREN ABRAHAM LLEGO CON SU BISNIETA UNA JOVENCITA DE 21 AÑOS RUBIA OJOS VERDES Y ES HERMOSA Y SE ME A ESTADO AVENTANDO DESDE QUE ME VIO Y EN EL COMEDOR ME DIO UN BESO,ABRAHAM NO SE DIO CUENTA Y LA VERDAD ME GUSTA LA CHICA,ADEMÁS MAVIS SE DIO CUENTA Y NO LE IMPORTA DIJO QUE SE IBA A HACER SU AMIGA Y NO SE QUE HACER,YO PUEDO SER SU PADRE--.

La pandilla estaba asombrada con lo que escucharon:Frank:--PERO DRAC HAS ESTADO SOLO MAS DE UN SIGLO Y SI ES TU ESPERANZA DE AMOR ESTA CHICA?--.

Los demás dijeron lo mismo y Drac pero y Abraham no creo que le vaya a gustar esto es de los antiguos y va a pensar que quiero burlarme de su bisnieta..

Frank.- pero Drac,trata de conversar con ella a lo mejor esta enamorada de ti y puede ser ella tu zing,no pierdes con probar,pero sé caballeroso con ella.

Drac:- Esta bien,voy a ver que pasa--.

Y todos corearon:--ese es el Drac que conocemos--.

Al rato llegó Abraham en compañía de Ericka traían algunas fundas.

Griffin codeo a Drac diciendo:--ayudala Drac, anda.

Drac se paró y se acerco a Ericka diciendo:--TE AYUDO—y le quito las fundas,saludo a Abraham y los acompaño a la habitación de Abraham y Ericka dijo que las otras fundas eran de ella y las quería llevar a su habitación,Drac camino con ella a la habitación,entro dejo las fundas en la cama y se disponía a salir y le dijo:

Hasta Luego Ericka--, pero ella lo abrazó a pesar de ser muy alto,Drac media 2mt, lo hizo agacharse y le dio sonoro beso que Drac se ruborizo y sonrio,salio y caminaba para regresar al Lobby,Abraham dijo:--DRAC, MIRE ESTO--.

Y le enseño unos pantalones de cuero y unas botas.

\--QUE TE PARECE,MAÑANA HAY UN RODEO EN UNA FINCA CERCA DE LA CIUDAD Y ME VOY A PONER ESTO,QUE TE PARECE?--.

Drac vio las prendas y le dijo a Abraham,que se le vería increíble con ellas.


	10. DRACULA SE CASA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAVIS ESTÁ FELIZ DEL MATRIMONIO DE ERICKA Y SU PADRE,AMA A LOS DOS

Drac bajo de nuevo al lobby y fue a la sala de estar ,se sentó y sonrió,vio que todos lo miraban y sonreían

\--QUÉ,QUE PASA?--.

Murray:--DRAC,JEJEJE TIENES PINTURA DE LABIOS EN TU BOCA,JEJE--.

Drac saco un pañuelo,se lo paso por sus labios y vio que era pintura de labios.

Sonrio y se puso colorado,lo vitorearon—Drac,enamorado--.

Drac:--callense, ella me beso cuando salía dejando las fundas en su habitación--.Nadie se dio cuenta que Mavis estaba detrás de su papá escuchando,se le puso enfrente sonriéndole:

\--PAPI,ERICKA TE BESO?,EN SERIO,JEJE,ME ENCANTA--.

Drac estaba sorprendido como todos los demás escuchando lo que dijo Mavis.

\--Pero Mavis,ella es muy joven y yooo podría ser su padre--,dijo Drac.

No importa,porque ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de ti y me gusta para mamá—dijo Mavis.Todos se miraron entre si,hasta que Mavis abrazo a su padre y se fue con su pandilla de amigos.

Griffin:--Drac,tu hija, esta contenta,que te parece si le pides permiso a Abraham para cortejar a su bisnieta--.

Drac:--PERO APENAS LA CONOZCO Y ME DA PENA DECIRLE ALGO A ABRAHAM--.

Murray:--deja los miedos Drac,Abraham a lo mejor acepta--.

Más tarde se despidieron,Drac fue a la recepción a dejar las cosas listas porque empezaba a amanecer y ya quería dormir.

Fue al comedor a comer algo suave,estaba sentado esperando,cuando sintió que le taparon los ojos y dijo:

\--QUIEN ES?...¡¡ADIVINA!!,le contestaron.

Sin quitarle las manos de los ojos,se dio vuelta y lo beso a Drac y saco las manos..era Ericka que se sento cerca a Drac.

Drac:--HOLA ERICKA Y Abraham donde está?—-

-AH, YA MISMO BAJA,YO ME ADELANTE Y TE VI ENTRAR.SABES ERES GUAPO,ME GUSTAS--.

Drac sonrió:-- vas a desayunar Ericka?--. ...--CLARO QUE SÍ, VOY A DESAYUNAR ÉSTO—Le agarro la cara y pego sus labios a los de Drac,que se quedo sorprendido así mismo los comensales que soltaron risitas de ver ese espectáculo.

Lo soltó justo a tiempo en que Abraham entraba al comedor viendo su celular y no se dio cuenta del beso,Ericka rápidamente se sento en una silla.

Drac estaba colorado y nervioso. Abraham vio a Ericka sentada al lado de Drac y dijo:

\--JOVENCITA DEJA TRANQUILO A DRAC--.

Drac:--DEJELA ABRAHAM,VENGA SIÉNTESE USTED AQUÍ TAMBIEN--.

\--AH,GRACIAS DRAC--,...la gárgola tomo los pedidos y se fue a la cocina.

No tardaron mucho y los alimentos estaban servidos.

Ericka veía a Drac comer comida de monstruos y le preguntó:

\--DRAC,PODRIA PROBAR ESA COMIDA SUYA?--.

Drac le dio un pedacito de un omellet que estaba comiendo y Ericka dijo:--esta rico,Drac sonrio diciendo:--SI QUIERES LE PEDIMOS AL CHEF Y TE COMES UNA ENTERA--.

Abraham veía a su bisnieta ensimismada con Drac y pensó a lo mejor es por la falta de sus padres que se porta así

Le trajeron un Omellet a Ericka y se la comio con gusto,Drac sonreía viéndola comer.

Drac termino y dijo:--BUENO,NOS VEMOS MÁS TARDE ABRAHAM,HASTA LUEGO ERICKA--.-

-HASTA LUEGO –dijeron los dos.

Drac llamo a la gárgola y le dijo que les sirvan lo que quieran y no les cobren nada.

Drac subio al ascensor y su hija Mavis entro como tromba riéndose:--

\--PAPI,TE VI BESANDOTE CON ERICKA EN EL COMEDOR,TE GUSTA VERDAD TE GUSTA--.

Drac se sonrojo y sonrió y dijo:--tarantulita, Ericka me beso,pero la verdad la veo muy joven--.

Mavis:--YA PAPI SI LA AMAS DILE,YO SÍ LA QUIERO--.

Drac:--perooo--.—PAPI Y SI ES TU ZING,NO VAS A DEJAR QUE SE TE VAYA--.

Drac:--VOY A PENSARLO,AHORA VAMOS A DORMIR MI LAGARTIJA LINDA--.

Se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso y cada quién a su habitación.

Drac se baño,se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama,cansado como estaba se durmió pensando en Ericka.

Drac estaba dormido,la cabeza parlante sintió que alguien le tapo la boca con un pañuelo y entraron 2 personas a la habitación de Drac.

Mavis estaba con Ericka riéndose bajito mirando dormir a Drac.Ericka se le acerco y lo beso escuchando las risitas de Mavis.

Ericka dijo:--mira Mavis--,..le alzo la camisa del pijama y le acaricio el pecho musculoso de Drac,que parece que sintió algo porque empezó a moverse al susto de Mavis

\--ERICKA,YA NO, SE VA A DESPERTAR Y SE VA A ENOJAR--.

Cuando Mavis vio lo que empezó a hacer Ericka abrió los ojos de asombro,Ericka estaba agarrando el miembro de Drac y apretándolo despacio y Drac empezó a moverse jadeando moviendo la cadera y Mavis ya jalaba a Ericka:

\--VAMONOS,VAMONOOOOS,SE VA A DESPERTAAR—

Ericka lo solto,pero fue hacia la cara de Drac, lo beso y salieron corriendo quedito.

Mavis le saco el pañuelo a la cabeza y dijo:-- que hicieron ustedes?

Mavis dijo:--NADA Y SI LE DICES A MI PAPI QUE FUIMOS NOSOTROS TE BOTO A LA BASURA--.

Y se fueron a la habitación de Ericka riéndose.

Mavis:--ERICKA ESTEEEE EEEH,LE ESTABAS TOCANDO LA COSITA A MI PAPI,ESO NO SE HACE,SE SINTIO FEO--.

Ericka rio :--MAVIS,TÚ ERES TODAVIA UNA NIÑA,POR ESO NO SABES,PERO A TU PAPÁ LE GUSTÓ,VISTE COMO SE MOVIA,JEJEJE--.

Mavis:--UGH,SE VIO FEO,PERO LE DISTE UN BESO,JIJIJI,TU QUIERES A MI PAPI,VERDAD ERICKA?--.Ericka.—lo amo Mavis,pero creo que ÉL también,pero no dice nada--.

\--SABES A MÍ ME DIJO QUE TÚ LE GUSTAS Y TAMBIEN TE QUIERE,PERO QUIERE HABLAR CON TU BISABUELO PARA CORTEJARTE,MI PAPI ES UN CABALLERO--.

\--OSH,OJALA LE DIGA,PERO MI BISABUELO NO SE SI QUIERA,ES ENOJON—

\--AH,MI ABUELO VIENE MÁS TARDE,HABLEMOS CON ÉL A VER QUE DICE,ÉL QUIERE VER A MI PAPÁ FELIZ, A LO MEJOR NOS AYUDA--.

\--BUENA IDEA,YA,QUEDAMOS?...---QUEDAMOS--. Me voy a dormir

\--HASTA LUEGO ERICKA--... --HASTA LUEGO MAVIS--.

Vlad llego al Hotel,recibió abrazos de su nieta querida y un pedido antes de que hable con Drac.

Mavis se lo llevo a su habitación y le contó todo,Vlad estaba asombrado y sonrió,y dijo:--

ESTAS SEGURA,QUE DRAC DIJO QUE LA AMABA?--.

\--SÍ ABUELO,A MÍ ME LO DIJO Y ELLA LO AMA--.

Vlad:--dejame a mi, YO RESUELVO ESTO—

Coincidieron Abraham y Vlad en el ascensor,se saludaron y Vlad dijo:

\--Abraham que le parecería que su bisnieta se enamore de alguien aquí en el hotel,pero no cualquiera sino alguien importante--.

QUÉ?, LA VERDAD ELLA ES ADULTA PERO LA HE VISTO ENTUSIASMADA CON DRAC,ACASO ME ESTA HABLANDO DE DRAC?--.

Vlad:-- SÍ, ABRAHAM PARECE QUE MI HIJO SE ENAMORO DE ELLA Y ELLA DE ÉL,PERO MI HIJO ESTÁ PENSANDO PRIMERO PEDIRLE PERMISO PARA CORTEJARLA,--.

Abraham:--NO SE,BAH, ADEMAS CONOZCO A DRAC ES BIEN CABALLERO,SÍ CREO QUE SÍ,ES EL MEJOR PARTIDO PARA ELLA--.

Vlad se alegro con lo que escuchó,se despidieron y se separaron.

Vlad fue hacia la habitación de Drac. Tocó y se escuchó un "ENTRE"--. Entro

Vlad:--HOLA HIJO,QUIERO PREGUNTARTE ALGO,POR SI ACASO,TE GUSTA LA BISNIETA DE ABRAHAM,ME ENTERE DE ESO--.

Drac lo miro:--MIRA PAPÁ ESTA CHICA ES ESPONTANEA,ME BESO EN EL COMEDOR,Y ME DICE GUAPO CADA VEZ QUE ME VE Y A MAVIS LE GUSTA YA ME DIJO QUE DEBERIA CORTEJARLA Y SI ME GUSTA LA CHICA ES HERMOSA,PENSABA PEDIRLE PERMISO A ABRAHAM NO SE COMO VAYA A TOMARLO.

Vlad:--SABES LE PREGUNTE A ABRAHAM Y ME DIJO QUE SÍ ACEPTARÍA ASÍ QUE ANDA Y DILE--.,

Drac:--De verdad,OH,ENTONCES SALGO DE AQUÍ,LO BUSCO Y LE PROPONGO,GRACIAS PAPÁ--.

Vlad:--por tu felicidad, HIJO, bueno me voy a la sala de estar--.

Drac salio de su habitación y fue a su despacho,Ericka estaba ahí esperándolo,se le lanzo a besarlo y Drac le correspondio el beso.

Drac la solto y le dijo que pensaba pedirle permiso a Abraham para cortejarla,Ericka lo vio sonriente y dijo:-

-DRAC ME AMAS?PORQUE YO SÍ TE AMO,ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI--.

Drac.—CLARO QUE TE AMO,DESDE QUE TE CONOCÍ--.

Ericka lo atrajo a ella y se besaron.salieron juntos tomados de la mano hacia el Lobby, Mavis los vio y salto a abrazarlos.

Vieron a Abraham en la sala de estar con Vlad,caminaron hacia allá y Drac se acerco a Abraham diciendo:-

-Abraham, deseo PEDIRLE PERMISO PARA CORTEJAR A ERICKA--.

Abraham se lo quedo viendo,sonrió:--TIENES MI PERMISO DRAC,AMO A MI BISNIETA Y VEO QUE TE QUIERE--.

Drac:--GRACIAS ABRAHAM--, se viro hacia Ericka,saco un anillo y le puso en el dedo:

\--ERICKA ACEPTAS SER MI NOVIA?--.

Ericka se emociono:--SÍ DRAC,ACEPTO--. y SE BESARON.

Mavis vino como tromba a abrazarlos feliz:--VIVAAAAA.

Vlad y Abraham se miraron sonriendo.

Estuvieron 3 meses de novios y un día enfrente de todos Drac saco un anillo de diamantes y se arrodillo , le pidió matrimonio a Ericka y dijo SÍ--.

La algarabía era tremenda,todo era felicidad y Mavis brincaba de felicidad quería mucho a Ericka.

Se casaron y se fueron de Luna de Miel,la Tia Lydia vino de nuevo a estar frente al Hotel,pero su abuelito Vlad también se quedo.

Pero Mavis se dio cuenta que el abuelo era más estricto que Lydia,le enseño a hacer las cosas del Hotel mas rigidas y con disciplina.

Regreso su padre con Ericka y fue una salvación para Mavis,

El Hotel volvió a su normalidad.

Mavis tenia de amiga a Ericka y salían a pasear o se ayudaban con las cosas del Hotel,Drac estaba feliz de como se llevaban bien las dos.


	11. EL ZING DE MAVIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mavis se encontro en el ascensor con Jhonny sin saber que más tarde harian zing

Pasaron 2 años y Mavis estaba próxima a cumplir los 118 años,ya tenían todo preparado para la fiesta.

Al Hotel llego un pelirrojo se registro con el nombre de Jhonnatan,que subia por el ascensor a su habitación al salir se chocaron con Ericka y Mavis.

Ericka se sonrió y entro al ascensor y dejo a los dos fuera.

Mavis le sonrió a Jhonanatan,le pregunto su nombre y le dijo que todos le dicen Jhonny y ella le dijo soy Mavis-

-QUE LINDO NOMBRE--.dijo Jhonny.

Empezaron a caminas hacia la habitación de Jhonny,que al llegar boto su mochila dentro de la habitación y dijo:-

-TENGO HAMBRE,CONOCES DONDE ESTÁ EL COMEDOR?—

Mavis:--SÍ VAMOS,MI PAPÁ ES EL DUEÑO DEL HOTEL—

Jhonny:--DE VERDAD,OH--.

Mavis y jhonny subieron al ascensor al llegar y se abrieron las puertas,estaban riéndose y Drac estaba parado frente al ascensor porque iba a subir,los vio riéndose y pregunto:-

-MAVIS,QUIÉN ES ESTE CHICO?--.

Jhonny vio que era un hombre de unos 30 años, de 2mt,ojos azules,buena complexión.-

-PAPI,RECIÉN LLEGO AL HOTEL Y LO CONOCÍ CUANDO IBA A SUBIR AL ASCENSOR--.

Drac:--HOLA SOY DRACULA EL DUEÑO DEL HOTEL BIENVENIDO SR?--.

Jhonny:--JHONNATHAN PERO ME DICEN JHONNY--.

Drac:--como esta jhonny,BUENO MAVIS DIVIERTANSE,ADIÓS--.Y se fue en el ascensor.

Jhonny:--ESE ES TU PAPÁ, SE VE QUE ES SERIO Y GRUÑON--.

Mavis:--JAJAJAJA LO DESCRIBISTE MUY BIEN,VAMOS--.Llegaron al comedor yMavis le dijo a Quasimodo que quería los helados humanos.—

Despues de un rato,el Lobby era un escandalo,la correteadera de la gallada de Mavis y Jhonny,era un griterío y risotadas.

Ericka bajo primero,se acerco a mavis y le dijo que una armadura le aviso a Drac del escandalo y ya venia a ver que pasaba.

Mavis corrió a decirles a los chicos y todos corrieron a sentarse,al llegar Drac al lobby no escucho nada ni vio nada y se quedo extrañado.

Ericka sonreía de la táctica de Mavis.

Ah,pero Drac ya tenia más de 500 años y no por gusto,se fue en el ascensor y empezó de nuevo el escandalo.

Pero Drac se había hecho humo por debajo del ascensor y estaba parado en la Recepcion viendo y oyendo el escandalo, Jhonny se dio cuenta y se quedo parado estático asustado y Mavis lo vio, Jhonny señalo a Drac,Mavis grito de susto,al escuchar el grito los demás se quedaron quietos todos.Drac miro a Mavis enojado,pero Ericka lo abrazo y le dijo:--

Son jóvenes todavía Mi Amor,solamente aconsejales.

Drac camino hacia los chicos:--QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ESTA BIEN QUE JUEGUEN PERO AQUÍ TAMBIEN HAY HUESPEDES QUE DESEAN TRANQUILIDAD ASÍ QUE LES PIDO POR FAVOR,ESTAS CORRETEADERAS HAGANLAS AFUERA,ESTA ENTENDIDO?--.-

-todos corearon:-SÍ SEÑOR--.y salieron corriendo hacia afuera bajo la sonrisa de Drac.

Ericka:--YA VES MI AMOR Y SIN ENOJARTE,NO ME GUSTA VERTE LA CARA DE ENOJADO ASÍ TRANQUILO SE TE VE MÁS GUAPO—Y lo beso.

Drac sonrió,su esposa de verdad que lo amaba ,trataba de que no se enoje o regañe mucho a su hija,se había hecho su cómplice.

Le dijo que se iba al despacho a revisar unos papeles.

Estaban jugando a las escondidas en la parte de afuera del Hotel y ya casi a todos los habían encontrado pero a Jhonny todavía no lo encontraban.

Mavis se transformo en murciélago y volo hasta por los espacios pequeños y zaz que vio unos zapatos deportivos asomando por una pared,se lanzo para allá y le cayo encima ya transformándose y grito:--TE ENCONTRE JHONNY—

Jhonny cuando sintió el peso,grito asustado,hasta que escucho el grito de Mavis.

Se rieron todos de la táctica de Mavis,entraron y fueron al comedor,Mavis le pidió a Quasimodo los postres para todos.

Comieron,agradecieron la comida y empezaron a jugar a las penitencias.

Cuando le toco a Jhonny nombrar una penitencia contra Mavis:

\--a ver,cuantos años tienes?--.

Mavis:--pasado mañana cumplo 118 años.

Jhonny:--que cosa?118,y como es que estas jovencita,yo tengo 21 años.

Mavis:--YO SOY LA HIJA DE DRACULA EL DUEÑO DEL HOTEL--.

Jhonny dijo:--DRACULA... EN VERDAD EXISTE DRACULA, QUE NO ESTAN DISFRAZADOS?--.

Todos se rieron de Jhonny.

Franki:--somos monstruos Jhonny,éste hotel es PARA MONSTRUOS Y HUMANOS--.

Justo Drac asomo al Lobby y Jhonny se asusto:

\--ES DRACULA? DRACULA, TU PAPÁ ES DRACULA?--.

Y jhonny sufrio un ataque de nervios y se puso a gritar:--no me mates no me mates,viendole los colmillos a Mavis--.

Drac se extraño y fue hacia Jhonny,más gritó asustado y empezó a correr por todos lados,los amigos de Mavis,lo agarraron diciéndole:

\--NO TENGAS MIEDO,NOS LLEVAMOS BIEN LOS MONSTRUOS Y HUMANOS--.Jhonny veía a Drac con terror, entonces Ericka le dijo a Drac:--ESPERA,DEBEMOS TENER TACTO,ES UNA SORPRESA PARA EL CHICO--.

Ericka dijo:--HOLA JHONNY,SOY ERICKA SOY HUMANA,VEN TE VOY A EXPLICAR,MIRA YO ESTOY CASADA CON DRACULA Y SIGO SIENDO HUMANA--.

Jhonny se sento en la Sala de Estar y Ericka con paciencia le explico todo a jhonny,que entendió y se tranquilizó,Ericka le hizo señas a Drac y fue a ver para que lo llamaba.

Llego al lado de Ericka,se sento viendo a Jhonny que todavía temblaba viéndolo.

Drac:--HOLA JHONNY SOY DRACULA ESPOSO DE ERICKA Y PAPÁ DE MAVIS--.Jhonny:--CHUPAS SANGRE DE HUMANOS?--.

Drac:--NOOO, HACE SIGLOS QUE NO LO HAGO,AHORA USAMOS SUSTITUTOS,QUE SE LLAMA SPLENDSANGRE Y NO MUERDO,TRANQUILÍZATE HOMBRE,ASÍ COMO JUGABAS CON TODOS,ASÍ ES LA VIDA AQUÍ EN EL HOTEL,NO HAY NADA DE MALO--.

Jhonny:--OH, ES QUE PENSABA QUE ERA FIESTA DE DISFRACES HASTA QUE DIJERON QUE ERAN MONSTRUOS,PERO SI SE LLEVAN BIEN ENTONCES ESTOY BIEN,GRACIAS POR ENSEÑARME,AY,ME SACARON UN PESO DE ENCIMA,JEJE--.

Ericka:--anda a jugar con los demás,se los veía bien jugando--.

Jhonny sonrio y corrió a jugar con los demás.. Pasaron horas hizo tarde y Jhonny se despidió y se fue a dormir.

Ya eran las 6pm Jhonny estaba en la biblioteca leyendo algunos cuentos,sintió que se abría la puerta y era Mavis:--HOLA,JHONNY--.

\--Mavis,como ME ENCONTRASTE?--.

Mavis:--Ah,sentí tu olor--.

\--MI OLOR? ACASO TENGO ALGO MALO?--.Mavis;--NO,NOSOTROS LOS VAMPIROS SENTIMOS LOS AROMAS MÁS FUERTES Y MIENTRAS 

JUGABAMOS CONOCI TU OLOR PECULIAR--.

Jhonny;--AH,ES QUE VINE A LEER ALGO--.

Mavis:--QUIERES IR A CAMINAR CONMIGO AFUERA?--.

Jhonny:--SÍ,VAMOS.

\--JHONNY TE GUSTA ESTAR AQUÍ Y CON MIS AMIGOS?-.

\--CLARO,MAS QUE TODO YA SE QUE SON DE VERDAD,JEJE--.

\--JHONNY MIRAME, SABES TÚ ME GUSTAS--.

\--QUÉ, ESTE MAVIS, TÚ TAMBIEN ME GUSTAS,PERO ME DA MIEDO TU PAPÁ--.

\--MI PAPÁ,PERO YA VOY A CUMPLIR 118 AÑOS Y SON MIS DECISIONES--.

\--DE TODAS MANERAS ES DRACULA,NO ES CUALQUIERA--.

Jhonny sonrió,le cogió la mano a Mavis,y entraron al Hotel,Ericka vio esto y le gusto,pero miro hacia el despacho por si acaso Drac no este saliendo de allí,los dos jóvenes fueron hacia el comedor,se sentaron,conversaron,comieron helado,todo eran risas y Jhonny y Mavis se miraron y se les hizo el Zing,se acercaron y se besaron.

Salieron de ahí,cogidos de la mano,se besaron un momento en el Lobby,empezaron a correr y se chocaron con algo grande, cayeron sentados,alzaron la vista y era el papá de Mavis,que estaba con los ojos rojos y cara de enojado.---QUE ES LO QUE ACABO DE VER...SE ESTABAN BESANDO--.

\--PAPÁ YA VOY A CUMPLIR 118 AÑOS MAÑANA--.

\--TODAVÍA NO LOS CUMPLES,TE PROHIBO QUE TE ESTES BESANDO Y TU JOVENCITO NO TE ACERQUES A ELLA ENTENDIDO?—-

-SÍ ,SEÑOR,DISCULPE,NO ME LE ACERCARE MÁS---

Mavis se fue llorando a su habitación.

Ericka:--DRAC,PERO Y SI ESTE CHICO ES SU ZING?NO CREES QUE TE ESTAS PRECIPITANDO?--.

Con lo enojado que estaba le contesto mal a su esposa—NO TE METAS ERICKA-Y se fue al despacho,Ericka iba a sollozar por la mala manera que le contesto,pero se limpio las lagrimas y fue hacia el despacho dejando a LA MOSCA a cargo de la Recepción.

Ericka entro,cerro la puerta y se enfrento a su esposo le gritó:

\---NO ES JUSTO QUE ME GRITARAS,ME PREOCUPA TU HIJA PORQUE LA AMO COMO TE AMO A TÍ Y TU REACCIÓN CON ELLA ME PARECIO DRÁSTICA,QUE TIENE DE MALO QUE SE ENAMORE Y SI ES SU ZING ES AMOR PARA TODA SU VIDA Y CONTRA ESO NO HAY COMO CAMBIAR,ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?--.

Cuando Drac alzo la cabeza para contestarle,Ericka le vio que estaba llorando,tenia las mejillas mojadas por las lagrimas,se le acerco a abrazarlo diciendo: --QUE TE PASA,PORQUE LLORAS--.

Drac:--NO LA QUIERO PERDER,SI SE ENAMORA SE VA A IR DE MI LADO,NO QUIERO,ES MI HIJA,LA AMO MUCHO--.

A Ericka se le desaparecio el enojo:

\--PERO DRAC,HABLA CON ELLA,NO CREO QUE SE VAYA DE TU LADO,TU HIJA TE AMA MUCHO,CON LA MANERA QUE LA TRATASTE LA ASUSTASTE,LA HERISTE,VAMOS A QUE HABLES CON ELLA,SECATE LAS LAGRIMAS MI AMOR,VAMOS--.

Mientras pasaba todo esto Jhonny había recogido su equipaje y ya había entregado las llaves y se iba del Hotel con lagrimas en los ojos,había dejado una carta en la recepción para Mavis.

Drac acompañado de Ericka toco la puerta de Mavis:,--QUIÉN ES?--.

Drac:--YO,MI TARANTULITA, QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO—

Mavis le abrió la puerta con su carita llena de lagrimas,Drac la vio y la abrazo fuerte:--NO LLORES MI LAGARTIJITA,TE PIDO PERDÓN POR GRITARTE MI AMOR,ES QUE NO QUIERO QUE ME DEJES TE QUIERO MUCHO--.

Mavis:--COMO CREES QUE TE VOY A DEJAR,YO TE QUIERO MUCHO PAPI,PERO AMO A JHONNY Y CREO QUE ES MI ZING Y ME GRITASTE FEO Y ME PROHIBISTE QUE ESTE JUNTO A ÉL--.

Ericka:--MAVIS TU AMAS A JHONNY VERDAD?--.Mavis:--SI,NOS DIMOS CUENTA QUE NOS AMAMOS Y ERA MI PRIMER BESO--.

Drac:--VAMOS A VERLO MI LAGARTIJA,VOY A HABLAR CON ÉL,NO QUIERO VERTE TRISTE Y SI ES TU ZING QUE MAS DA ,AMOR ES AMOR--.

Y abrazo a Mavis haciéndola reir,la cargo hasta la habitación de Jhonny riéndose los dos,tocaron y la cabecita dijo que había salido hace más de una hora con su mochila,se quedaron viendo y volaron a recepción y la Mosca dijo que ya se había ido,ya era de día,Drac dijo debe estar en el Aeropuerto lo voy a buscar.

Mavis.—PERO PAPÁ ES DE DÍA TE VAS A QUEMAR--.

Drac:--no me importa,YO TUVE LA CULPA--.

Ericka y Mavis lo vieron salir volando a buscarlo.

Drac volo hasta el aeropuerto bajo en la arboleda y vio un avión despegar y en una ventanilla vio a jhonny cabizbajo triste,volo a seguir el avión,lo alcanzo e hipnotizo al piloto y hablo por el altavoz,hablo dirigiéndose a Jhonny pidiéndole disculpas y pidiéndole que regrese con ÉL al hotel para que regrese con Mavis porque los dos se amaban.

Jhonny acepto regresar,el avión regreso al aeropuerto y Jhonny acompaño a la arboleda a Drac,que lo abrazo y le dijo que lo llevaría cargado al Hotel.

Llegaron pero Drac venia humeando y con unas cuantas llamas encima, bajo y entro corriendo porque se quemaba,lo vieron y le echaron agua,se sento Drac haciendo gestos de dolor y lo llevaron a la enfermería,Jhonny se saco la mochila y se dirigio hacia Mavis:

\--Perdona Mavis,pero me fui porque me dio miedo tu papá,pensé que me chuparía la sangre,pero hablo conmigo y dijo que estaba de acuerdo que yo era tu zing y mira como regreso ojala este bien y Mavis YO TE AMO--.

Mavis:--YO TE AMO JHONNY—y se besaron ,EricKa sonrió y se fue a la enfermería.Ya habían atendido a Drac,había tenido que alimentarse con sangre humana que tenían en caso de emergencia y se curo solo rápidamente.

Ericka le sonrió:--DRAC,POR ESO TE AMO,ERES UN LOCO,ATREVERTE A SALIR EN EL SOL,POR AMOR A TU HIJA,--.

Drac;--ESO Y MÁS,POR TÍ HARÍA LO MISMO--.

Ericka beso a Drac con inmenso amor, Mavis entro sonriendo a la pareja:

\--GRACIAS PAPÁ,PERO TE HUBIERAS QUEMADO--.

Drac:--MI TARANTULITA,TE AMO,Y QUIERO VERTE SIEMPRE FELIZ Y SI JHONNY ES TU FELICIDAD PUES LO TRAJE—

Mavis abrazo a su papá:--TE AMO PAPI,TE AMO--.Se levanto de la camilla Drac ya repuesto y salieron de la enfermería hacia la sala de Estar,ahí estaba sentado Jhonny.

Drac:--JHONNY,LO SIENTO COMO TE TRATÉ,PERO SÉ QUE ERES EL ZING DE MI HIJA Y USTEDES SE AMAN Y YO NO ME VOY A OPONER,ADEMÁS MAÑANA ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MAVIS--.

Jhonny:--GRACIAS SEÑOR,AMO A MAVIS Y QUISIERA PARTICIPAR EN LA FIESTA CANTANDO--.

Drac:--CLARO,QUE SÍ,AHORA ESTAN ENSAYANDO EN EL ESCENARIO--.

Jhonny miro a Mavis,sonrieron y corrieron al escenario., Drac los vio y sonrió.

ASÍ SE TE VE BIEN MI AMOR,SONRIENDO Y VIENDO FELIZ A TU HIJA--.

\--LA AMO COMO TE AMO A TÍ,CON LOCURA,LAS DOS SON MI VIDA--.


	12. MAVIS QUIERES SER MI NOVIA

Se escuchó un escandalo en la puerta y un humo negroverde.

\--LYDIA,LYDIA—Y Drac volo a recibirla y Ericka se reia de verlo dándole volteretas a su hermana que gritaba:--DRAC SUELTAME ME ESTOY MAREANDO DRAAAC--.

La bajo abrazándola y Lydia dijo que venia por el cumpleaños de Mavis y que Vlad también venia con regalos para su Vampnieta.

Lydia:--MIRA,ÉSTE REGALO ES PARA MAVIS--.le enseño un collar con un dije que tenia una esmeralda roja.

Drac y Ericka:--esta hermoso--.

Se sentaron en la Sala de estar y Ericka le conto lo de Jhonny y lo que Drac fue a buscarlo.

Lydia:--en verdad SALISTE AL SOL,PERO ESO TE PASA POR GRUÑON,ELLA YA ESTA EN EDAD DE TENER NOVIO,DEJA DE ESTARLA CONTROLANDO--.

Drac.—OH,USTEDES ME LA MALCRIAN MUCHO,NO QUIERO PERDERLA--.

Lydia:--PERO DRAC,ES TU HIJA SU LAZO ES INQUEBRANTABLE,ELLA TE VA A MAR SOBRE TODO--.

Mavis dejo a Jhonny con la banda de músicos y los arreglos que pensaban hacer para su cumpleaños,y vio a su tia Lydia ,corrió a saludarla

\--TÍA,--.... Lydia se levanto a abrazarla y besarla:--MIRA AQUÍ ESTA TU REGALO—

\--GUAU,TÍA ESTA HERMOSO,ME GUSTA,GRACIAS--.

Abrazo a todos y dijo que iba a su habitación.

Mientras llego Vlad,Ericka codeo a Drac para que lo reciba..

Vlad dijo.—DONDE ESTA MI VAMPNIETA--.

Drac:--PAPÁ,BIENVENIDO,--.y también lo alzo a darle vueltas-

-OYE CUIDADO SOY FRAGIL,BAJAME HIJO--.

Se rieron todos,Vlad dijo:--MIREN LOS REGALOS,PARA MI VAMPNIETA,UN DIARIO CON UN CANDADO MAGICO PARA QUE NO LEAN LOS FISGONES(lo dijo mirando a Drac),UN ANILLO DE ORO CON EL SIMBOLO DRACUL DRAGON, Y ÉSTE VESTIDO PARA LA FIESTA--.

Ericka dijo:--SUEGRO PERO QUE HERMOSO,COMO ADIVINO LA TALLA Y ESTE COLOR LE QUEDA A MAVIS DE MARAVILLA--.

Vlad:--ME AYUDO LA BRUJA MEYNE QUE AYUDO A CRIARLA,AH ME OLVIDABA MIREN ESTOS ZAPATOS DE TACON--.

Eran hermosos combinaban con el vestido.,acomodaron las cosas y Vlad dijo voy a dárselas. Subio en el ascensor,llego a la habitación de Mavis toco:---PASE—

\--HOLA MI VAMPNIETA LINDA--,

\--ABUELITOOO,--Y lo abrazo fuerte.

Vlad puso el paquete en la cama y dijo:--te traje tu regalo de cumpleaños,ojala te guste--.

Mavis lo abrió,vio el diario y le gusto,Vlad le enseño un conjuro secreto que Drac no sabia para que no se abra el diario,se rieron los dos,y después vio el lindo vestido y los zapatos y el anillo

\--GRACIAS ABUELITO,TE QUIERO--,y lo beso en las mejillas.

Vlad se despidió y bajo al Lobby contento de ver a su nieta feliz.

Ya tenia listo todo lo relacionado para la fiesta,fue a la sala de recepciones y estaba Jhonny bajándose del escenario,sonriendo le dijo a Drac que iba a tocar una canción en la fiesta,y le dio ideas para poner luces y mas cosas que harán la fiesta espectacular.

Drac pensó que su hija encontró a su zing y que era genial.,Hablo con las brujas,zombies y todos de que obedezcan lo que ordenes de Jhonny en el arreglo de todo en el salón de recepciones.

Fue al lobby y le dijo a Ericka las ideas de Jhonny,Ericka dijo:--OH,VA A SER LA MEJOR FIESTA PARA MAVIS.

Drac:--Y LO QUE PENSABA HACER YO,NO ESTABA BIEN?--.

Ericka:--DRAC TÚ LO HACES BIEN,PERO YA ERA HORA DE CAMBIAR COSAS YA ESTAMOS EN EL SIGLO XXI.--.

Drac resoplo,que hizo reir a Ericka.

Drac la miro le encantaba escucharla reir,la abrazo y la beso,Vlad mirándolos dijo:-

-TORTOLOS ARRIBA ESTA SU HABITACIÓN,JAJAJA--.

Todos se rieron de la ocurrencia de Vlad.

Y llego el día de la fiesta ,todo estaba listo.

Drac entro con Mavis del brazo hacia el escenario,subieron y Drac empezó un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento por venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mavis y también felicitando a su hija por su mayoría de Edad.

"—HOY CUMPLE SU MAYORIA DE EDAD MI BELLA HIJA MAVIS, SUS 118 AÑOS,ESTOY FELIZ Y ADEMÁS ENCONTRO SU ZING EN JHONNY QUE TAMBIEN ORGANIZO TODO PARA SU CUMPLEAÑOS,TE AMO HIJA--.

Mavis:--GRACIAS PAPÁ--.

Drac:--BUENO,AHORA A DISFRUTAR DE LA FIESTA--.

Bajaron del escenario y Jhonny se acerco le dio un beso a Mavis y dijo:

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MAVI WEBI UN DETALLITO PARA TI--.

Salieron dibujos hechos por luciérnagas de lugares que Jhonny había viajado y para Mavis era nuevo,ella estaba entusiasmada con ese detalle y cuando empezaron a tocar las canciones eran modernas y a todos les gusto.

Despues Jhonny subio al escenario y dijo por el micrófono:

\--ÉSTA CANCIÓN SE LA DEDICO A MI AMOR,A MI ZING MAVIS DRACULA--.

Y empezó a cantar:" I'm In Love With a Monster...Estoy enamorado de un monstruo.

Mavis lo veía toda enamorada,cuando termino,subio a besarlo y abrazarlo,haciendo a todos aplaudir.

Empezaron a tocar música de bailar y todos bailaban,Drac con Ericka,Vlad con Lydia, Abraham se encontró una pareja para bailar.

Fue una fiesta espectacular,se amanecieron en la fiesta.Fueron a dormir felices por la fiesta.Mas tarde Jhonny le pidió a Mavis salir a pasear a la ciudad,le pidieron permiso a Drac y se fueron.

Drac estaba tamborileando los dedos en su despacho,Ericka entro y lo vio:--

PORQUE ESTAS NERVIOSO--.

\--ES QUE ESTAN SOLOS POR ALLÁ Y NO ME GUSTA--.

DRAC,JHONNY RESPETA MUCHO A MAVIS,NO VAN A HACER NADA INDEBIDO,NO ESTES IMAGINANDO COSAS--.

Al rato regresaron con algunas fundas y riéndose.

Fueron al despacho y Mavis le dio a su papá un algodón de azúcar y otro a Ericka.

Drac se lo comio pero no dejaba de mirar a su hija:

\--que pasa papá porque esa mirada?--.-

-CUÁL MIRADA TARANTULITA HERMOSA--.

Ericka:--LA QUE TIENES DESDE QUE LLEGÓ, DRAC--.

Mavis:--Papá, Jhonny me respeta es un caballero como tu lo eres.--.

En eso tocaron la puerta, Drac:--PASE--.

Jhonny:--BUENAS NOCHES, ESTE QUERIA PEDIRLE ALGO A MAVIS, MAVIS QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?--.

Y tenia un anillo en su mano...Mavis:--SI QUIERO--.

Jhonny sonrió y le puso el anillo en su dedo.

Drac y Ericka sonrieron.. Drac se levanto y dijo:-CUIDALA MUCHO JHONNY--.

Ericka y Mavis abrieron los ojos con asombro.,

Jhonny:--CLARO SEÑOR DRACULA--.

Drac:--DIME DRAC A SECAS COMO ME DICEN TODOS--.

Jhonny:--ESTE,SI DRAC LA VOY A CUIDAR--.

Sonrieron los dos y salieron a encontrarse con la gallada de Mavis para darles las buenas nuevas y enseñarle el anillo que le dio Jhonny.

Ericka miro a Drac sonriéndole,le agarro la cara y lo beso apasionadamente y Drac la apretó contra Él cariciandole el cabello.

La nueva pareja se encontró con la gallada y soltaron la noticia y todos:

\--¡¡WOWWWW, VIVA LOS NOVIOOOS!!--.

Todos se rieron y salieron afuera a jugar y cada que podían Jhonny y Mavis se besaban.

Llegaron los amigos de Drac y vieron a Mavis besándose con Jhonny se quedaron boquiabiertos pensando que no los vea Drac porque se enfurecería,pero Mavis los vio,corrió hacia ellos:

\--MIREN,JHONNY ME PIDIO QUE SEA SU NOVIA DELANTE DE MI PAPÁ Y DIJE SÍ ,MI PAPÁ LE DIJO A JHONNY QUE ME CUIDE--.

Todos:--quéee,no creo,Drac dijo eso?,DRAC?--.

Mavis:--SÍ, ERICKA VIO TAMBIÉN,SOY FELIZ--.

La felicitaron y fueron a buscar a Drac para preguntarle,llegaron y no estaban en recepción,tocaron la puerta del despacho y se escucho:

\----UN MOMENTO—se demoro un poco y dijo:--PASE—

Abrieron la puerta y vieron a Drac sentado en su sillón y Ericka sentada en sus piernas y Drac tenia pintura de labios en la boca y ambos sonreían.

Eunice dijo:--DRAC,VIMOS A MAVIS CON UN ANILLO EN LA MANO--.

Drac:--AH,ES QUE JHONNY LE PIDIO SER SU NOVIA--.

Lo miraron que estaba tranquilo y se alegraron.

\--OH,ESTAS DE ACUERDO ENTONCES--.

Drac:--CLARO QUE SÍ,QUIERO QUE SEA FELIZ Y JHONNY ES SU ZING--.Todos:--AH,ENTONCES VAN A SER MUY FELICES--.

Drac:--SÍ,COMO LO SOY YO CON ERICKA,VERDAD MI AMOR—

Ericka:--CLARO QUE SI AMOR--..

Ericka aprovecho la ocasión para soltarle una gran noticia a su esposo,lo miro fijamente diciendo:

\--DRAC TE TENGO UNA GRAN NOTICIA, VAS A SER PAPÁ--.

Drac se la quedo viendo y no se movia

\--Amor,me escuchaste,Drac,Drac?--.

Murray se acercó,lo miro,lo zarandeo y nada,cuando le toco la cara se dio cuenta que estaba desmayado.

\--SE DESMAYO,JAJAJAJA,SE ACUERDAN CUANDO SE ENTERO DE MAVIS,SE QUEDO PARADO DESMAYADO,JAJAJA--.Ericka dijo:---DESMAYADO?,PERO TIENE LOS OJOS ABIERTOS--.

Frank:--ASÍ ES,YA LO CONOCEMOS,JAJAJA--.

\---Llevemoslo a la habitación,siempre duerme unas horas y después despierta alegre,jajaja--.

Lo acostaron y llevaron a Ericka a la sala de estar,le contaron lo que paso cuando Martha le dijo que iban a tener un hijo,que se había quedado parado con los ojos abiertos sin moverse.

Mientras, Drac estaba durmiendo en su habitación,Mavis y Jhonny pensaban a donde se irían de Luna de miel.

Jhonny siempre viajaba por todo el mundo, le sugirió ir a Hawai y Mavis le dijo que La esposa de su tio Frank le había conversado que allá su papá hizo zing con su mamá.

Jhonny le explico que Hawai es una isla muy hermosa,tranquila,Mavis estaba fascinada.

Estaban conversando en eso llego la tia Lydia,los vio juntos y fue a sentarse con ellos y Mavis le dijo la idea de irse a Hawai y Lidia dijo que era hermoso allá,le propuso hacerle el vestido de novia con una mujer que es una artista y los deja hermosísimos y que ella le iba a pagar,ahora creo que tus padres Jhonny deben saber que tienes novia.

Jhonny:--ah,pero me gustaría traerlos acá,pero debemos decirle para saber que opina Drac,primero.

Mavis:--ojala diga que si,para conocerlos.

Se despertó Drac,vio que estaba en su cama,se levanto,se estiro,salio y camino rumbo al lobby,cuando a medio camino se acordó y grito:

\--¡¡VOY A SER PAPÁAAAA,JAJAJAJA,PAPÁAAA!!--.

Lo escucharon y fueron a verlo,bajaba las escaleras a velocidad sonriendo,llego hasta donde estaba Ericka y la abrazó.Le puso el oído en la barriga,y dijo:

\--es varon,es varon,jajajaja--.y se quedo parado sin moverse,todos se pegaron la risotada,otra vez se desmayó,pero no lo llevaron arriba lo acostaron en un sillón de la sala de estar y Ericka puso sus piernas de almohada.

No demoro mucho dormido, abrió los ojos sonriendo y feliz.

Lydia se le acercó riendo:--OYE YA DEJA DE ESTAR ASUSTANDO A TODOS--.

Mavis y Jhonny se acercaron a Drac:--papá podemos hablar un momento?--.-

-CLARO MI LAGARTIJITA HERMOSA--.

\---QUEREMOS PREGUNTARTE SI PODEMOS INVITAR AL HOTEL A LA FAMILIA DE JHONNY PARA QUE NOS CONOZCAN—

Drac la miro serio y no decía nada.

\--papá SI ME ESCUCHASTE VERDAD?--.-

\--AH,SÍ,SI TE ESCUCHE MI TARANTULITA,ESTOY PENSANDO—

Mavis miro a Jhonny y espero la respuesta de su padre,se acerco Ericka y miro a Drac.

\------JHONNY,PERO COMO LE VAS A DECIR, PORQUE TÚ TE ASUSTASTE MUCHO CUANDO DESCUBRISTE QUE SOMOS MONSTRUOS--.

\----SOLO LES VOY A DECIR QUE VENGAN PARA CONOCER A MI NOVIA Y A SU FAMILIA Y CUANDO YA ESTEN AQUÍ LES EXPLICAMOS LAS COSAS COMO SON--.-

\--BUENO ESTA BIEN,ENTONCES SI,QUE LOS INVITE Y NO TE FIJES EN LOS GASTOS DEL VIAJE,HABLO CON LA AGENCIA DE VIAJES Y VENGAN--.

Mavis:--GRACIAS PAPIII—

\--JEJEJE,TODO POR VERTE FELIZ MI TARANTULITA--.


	13. CONOCIENDO A LA FAMILIA DE JHONNY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegaron los padres de Jhonny y se asustaron de ver a Dracula

Jhonny llamó a Gina su madre,para invitarlos a Transylvania y específicamente al Hotel Transylvania.

\--MAMÁ,HOLA,MAMÁ,ESTOY EN TRANSYLVANIA--.

\--HIJO DE MI VIDA,¡¡EN TRANSYLVANIA?!!—

\---SÍ,Y QUISIERA QUE VENGAN ACÁ, ¡¡YA TENGO NOVIA!! —

\--¡¡NOVIA?!! Y COMO,QUIEN ES--.

\--MAMI,SE LLAMA MAVIS Y ES HIJA DEL DUEÑO DEL HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA—

Hotel Transylvania?, ¡¡y donde es eso?!!—

\--es Rumania mamá,el papa de Mavis los invita solo dijo que digan cuando vienen para separarles los pasajes que no se preocupen de gastos,ÉL PAGA TODO--.

\--OH,LE VOY A DECIR A TU PAPA,OH AQUÍ LLEGO DEL TRABAJO,ESPERA YA TE LO PONGO AL TELEFONO(Jhon es Jhonny)--.

Jhon cogio el teléfono:----JHONNY AL FIN LLAMAS ESTABAMOS PREOCUPADOS,DONDE ESTAS--.

\---HOLA PAPA,ESTOY EN RUMANIA,PERO FUI A TRANSYLVANIA Y AQUÍ ESTOY--.

¡¡TRANSYLVANIA?!!, NO ES AHÍ DONDE VIVIO EL CONDE DRACULA?--.

\--SÍ ,PAPÁ,LLAMABA PORQUE TENGO NOVIA SE LLAMA MAVIS Y ES HIJA DEL DUEÑO DEL HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA Y LOS INVITA A VENIR DE PASEO ACÁ Y LES PAGA TODO DEL VIAJE, SOLO QUIERE SABER QUE DÍA PUEDEN VENIR PARA TRAMITAR TODO,VENGAN PAPÁ ES BONITO AQUÍ--.

Jhon se quedo pensando,que mucho trabajo y seria bueno unas vacaciones-

\--ESTA BIEN HIJO,PERO IRIAMOS TODA LA FAMILIA,ESTARA BIEN EL VIERNES?--.

\--SÍ PAPÁ,SOLO LE DIGO QUE EL VIERNES VIENEN Y VUELVO A LLAMAR PARA DARLES LA HORA DEL VUELO,QUE FELIZ ESTOY PAPÁ VOY A VERLOS DE NUEVO,YA LOS EXTRAÑABA--.

\--NOSOTROS TAMBIEN HIJO, ¡¡TE EXTRAÑAMOS!! ,TE PONGO A TU MADRE,ADIÓS--.

\--JHONNY MI AMOR,EL VIERNES NOS VEREMOS DE NUEVO TESORO,¡¡ESTAS ENAMORADO VERDAD?!!—

\---SÍ MAMÁ, ¡¡ES HERMOSA!! ,Y AQUÍ TODOS SE QUIEREN,LA GENTE ES TRANQUILA,LOS ESPERO MAMÁ,LOS LLAMO PARA CONFIRMAR LA HORA DEL VUELO,ME VOY MAMÁ, ADIÓS--.

¡¡ADIÓS HIJO CUIDATE!!--.

Gina cerro la llamada,miro a su esposo que estaba con el ceño fruncido,:

\--Jhon,Jhon,el viernes veremos a jhonny,CAMBIA ESA CARA BIEN QUE LO QUIERES--.

\--CLARO QUE LO QUIERO,LO EXTRAÑO,ESA MANIA DE ESTAR VIAJANDO,SE PIERDE MUCHO TIEMPO DE AQUÍ—

\--PERO YA LO VAS A VER Y ABRAZAR EL VIERNES GRUÑON,JAJAJA--.

\--OH GINA NO TE BURLES,JAJAJA--.

Mientras Jhonny fue a avisar a Drac de que el viernes es el día que van a viajar.

Drac le dijo que no se preocupe que más tarde le dice la hora del vuelo.

Mavis estaba feliz iba a conocer a la familia de Jhonny.

Ericka estaba mirando a Drac haciendo llamadas,espero que termine y lo miraba fijamente.

Drac se dio cuenta,la miro sonriendo y Ericka le agarro la cara y le estampo un besote en los labios.

\--TE AMO MI HERMOSO VAMPIRO--.

\--ERICKA YO TE AMO ERES MI AMOR MARINO,JEJEJE--.

Se besaron y se abrazaron,Frank abrió la puerta del despacho sin tocar:

\--¡¡uy,PERDON!! ,JEJE--.

\--FRANK,PASA,PASA,--.

\--DISCULPEN PERO ME ENTERE QUE VIENE LA FAMILIA DE JHONNY--.

.

\---AH,SI FRANK LOS INVITE A VENIR,ADEMAS YA VAN A FIJAR LA FECHA DE MATRIMONIO Y MEJOR QUE YA ESTEN AQUÍ--.

\--PERO DRAC SE VAN A ASUSTAR COMO JHONNY, ¡¡QUE VAMOS A HACER!!--.

\--YA PENSE EN ESO FRANK,CUANDO LLEGUEN ME PRESENTO YO PRIMERO Y LES EXPLICO--.,

bueno entonces me voy—MIRO A DRAC SONRIENDO,PILLINES,JAJAJA--.

-FRANK,JAJAJA--.

Se fue Frank y Drac llamo a la Mosca diciendo que se quede en recepción.Abrazo a Ericka se hizo humo escarlata y aparecieron en su habitación hizo un hechizo y aseguro la puerta,beso a su esposa y terminaron en la cama haciendo el amor,estaban tan enamorados que no aguantaban mucho sin estar juntos.

Estaban cenando todos,salieron riendo y se fueron a la sala de estar,entonces Jhonny le cogio la mano a Mavis,se arrodillo frente a todos y dijo:

\--MAVIS,MI AMOR,ACEPTAS CASARTE CONMIGO?--,enseñándole un anillo.

\--oh,Jhonny,acepto,SÍ ACEPTO--,le puso el anillo en su dedo y se besaron.

Drac agacho la cabeza y la puso en el hombro de Ericka.

\--que te pasa mi amor,por que te pusiste así,deberías alegrarte tu hija se casa—

\--papá que pasa?ESTAS SOLLOZANDO?--.

Mavis abrazo a su papa:--PAPÍ NO TE VOY A DEJAR SOLO VIAJARE A LA LUNA DE MIEL Y REGRESO A VIVIR AQUÍ,NUNCA TE DEJARIA TE AMO PAPÁ--.

Drac sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos.

Jhonny:--DRAC SÉ COMO AMA A MAVIS,JAMAS LA ALEJARIA DE AQUÍ,ADEMAS ME GUSTA VIVIR AQUÍ--.

\--GRACIAS JHONNY,AMO A MI TARANTULITA NO SABRIA VIVIR SIN ELLA--.

\--¡¡VIVA LOS NOVIOS, VIVA LOS NOVIOS!! --.corearon todos.

Celebraron a lo grande la petición de matrimonio casi hasta el amanecer.

El día anterior del viaje la familia de Jhonny ya estaba alistando el equipaje,era un corre,corre,era la locura en la casa,hasta los hermanos casados iban a viajar pero solos.Y llego el viernes,llegaron al aeropuerto y ya tenían el viaje preparado y pagado,viajaban en primera clase.

Llegaron y les esperaba una de las carrozas del Hotel,entraron todos ahí era grande y tenia de todo,laptop,comida,bebida,etc iban curiosos de todo.

Llegaron al Hotel Transylvania,al salir vieron que era un gigantesco Hotel,las puertas eran de oro,alfombre cara,vieron a unos personajes medio lelos con uniforme del hotel que agarraron el equipaje y entraron,los siguieron y asomo Jhonny

\--PAPÁ,MAMÁ,FAMILIA,BIENVENIDOS AL HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA--.

Se abrazaron y los llevo a la sala de estar:

\--no se preocupen,el equipaje lo llevaran a las habitaciones LAS LLAVES LAS TRAERAN ACÁ,¡¡COMO ESTAN LOS EXTRAÑABA!!--.

\--JHONNY YA TIENES CASI UN AÑO FUERA DE CASA,PERO TU NOVIA ES LA HIJA DEL DUEÑO DE ÉSTE HOTEL?, ¡¡EN SERIO!!--.

\--SI MAMÁ,AQUÍ EXISTE UNA COSA QUE SE LLAMA ZING, OSEA EL AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA Y MAVIS Y YO LO SENTIMOS,LA AMO Y ¡¡OH ALLÍ VIENE-!!-.

Se levanto rápido,agarro de la mano a Mavis.

\--FAMILIA ELLA ES MAVIS MI NOVIA Y FUTURA ESPOSA--.

Gina y Jhon la miraron,era hermosa--..

\--hola MAVIS,ERES HERMOSA--.

\--HOLA COMO ESTAN,QUERIA CONOCERLOS, AMO A JHONNY—

\--OH,MI CHIQUITITO BELLO—dijo Gina haciendo ruborizar a Jhonny.

\----oh AHÍ VIENE EL PAPÁ DE MAVIS PARA ACÁ--.

Dracula llego hasta donde estaba la familia de Jhonny.

\--BUENAS NOCHES,SOY DRACULA,PAPÁ DE MAVIS—Se miraron entre si,pensando que era una broma

\--DIJO DRACULA?

\---SÍ ,VLAD TEPES DRACULA DUEÑO DEL HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA--.

Jhonny sonreía de ver las caras de su familia.

\---papa,MAMÁ,FAMILIA ES VERDAD, ES EL FAMOSO CONDE DRACULA NO ES UNA FIESTA DE DISFRACES--.

Miraron y se dieron cuenta de que eran monstruos los huéspedes del hotel,yetis,mandrágoras,etc,empezaron a asustarse.

\---esperen YO TAMBIEN ME ASUSTE CUANDO ME DI CUENTA, PERO APRENDI QUE MONSTRUOS Y HUMANOS SE LLEVAN BIEN AQUÍ,LA ESPOSA DE DRAC ES HUMANA,SE LLAMA ERICKA--.

Ericka llego,abrazo a Drac le dio un beso y saludo:

\--hola soy Ericka VAN HELSING LA ESPOSA DE DRACULA--.

\--van helsing y no eran enemigos a muerte?--.

Se sonrieron—ESO FUE ALGO QUE YA QUEDO ATRÁS Y PARA SIEMPRE AHORA ME QUEDE CON LA ULTIMA DESCENDIENTE VAN HELSING, ¡¡VERDAD AMOR!!--.

En eso llego Abraham:--HOLA,SOY ABRAHAM VAN HELSING--.

Jhon estaba enmudecido,--USTED ES ABRAHAM VAN HELSING?OH--,COMO HAN CAMBIADO LAS COSAS.--.

\--DRAC ME VOY A LA CIUDAD,ME PUEDO LLEVAR A ERICKA ELLA CONOCE MÁS DE TELAS--.

\--ANDA MI AMOR CON ABRAHAM,DALE GUSTO—

\--DRAC QUE OCURRIDO,ADIÓS AMOR,NOS VEMOS--.

Y se fue con su bisabuelo riéndose.

\---CONDE ESTOY SORPRENDIDO,SIEMPRE PENSE QUE ERAN MITOS Y LEYENDAS LO QUE DECIAN SOBRE USTED Y ADEMAS NO PENSE QUE EXISTIA EN REALIDAD--.

Drac sonrio;--LO QUE DICEN LAS LEYENDAS LAMENTABLEMENTE SÍ ES CIERTO,HICE TODOS LOS HORRORES QUE SE CUENTAN PERO FUE EN MI JUVENTUD,ADEMAS DEBIA HACERLO POR EL LINAJE DE MI SANGRE REAL DRACUL Y ASÍ FORME MI REINO,DEJE DE HACER COSAS MALAS CUANDO ME CASE CON LA MADRE DE MI HIJA,PERO LA MATARON CUANDO MAVIS ESTABA RECIEN NACIDA Y TUVE QUE CRIARLA SOLO Y CONSTRUI ESTE HOTEL,Y BUENO ACEPTE HUMANOS CON EL TIEMPO Y MI HIJA SE VA A CASAR CON UN HUMANO,JEJE--.

Zack un hermano de Jhonny miraba fijamente a Dracula y solto:

\--CONDE DISCULPE USTED DE VERDAD TIENE COLMILLOS?--.

\---ZACK,QUE PREGUNTA HACES—

\--NO DEJELO,QUIERES VERLOS?VEN ACA--.

Zac era de los hermanos menores de Jhonny se acerco y Drac abrió la boca y le enseño los colmillos que usa en batalla que son enormes.

Zack dio un salto hacia atras asustado y Jhonny se rio.

\--SON ENORMES,GRANDOTES—

Gina estaba asustada mirando a Jhon.—TENGO MIEDO JHON ES DE VERDAD ES UN VAMPIRO--.

\--MAMÁ NO MUERDE,ELLOS NO TOMAN SANGRE,USAN UNOS SUSTITUTOS QUE SE LLAMAN SPLENDSANGRE—

\--ES CIERTO GINA,YO NO TOMO SANGRE HACE SIGLOS--.Llego Vlad y Lydia. Mavis salto a recibirlos y Drac

\--OH,AHÍ VIENE MI PADRE Y MI HERMANA.

Saludaron y se sentaron.

\---PAPÁ,MAMÁ ÉL ES VLAD EL PADRE DE DRACULA,A ÉL LE LLAMABAN VLAD EL EMPALADOR Y ELLA ES LA BARONESA OSCURA LYDIA DRACULA--.

\--VLAD EL EMPALADOR, ¡¡USTED ES EL DE LAS HISTORIAS?!!—

\--SÍ EL QUE VISTE Y CALZA JOVENCITO,PERO ESO FUE HACE SIGLOS AHORA YA NO HAGO ESO,AHORA SOY PADRE DE DRACULA Y SUEGRO DE UNA HERMOSA HUMANA--.

\---PAPÁ,MAMÁ ME VOY A CASAR CON MAVIS, QUEREMOS CASARNOS LA OTRA SEMANA--.

\--OH,ENTONCES VAMOS A SER LOS SUEGROS DE LA HIJA DEL CONDE DRACULA OH--.

\----DRAC NO LES HAS DICHO VERDAD?—MIREN DRACULA ES EL REY DE LOS VAMPIROS,EL REY DE TRANSYLVANIA,EL REY DELOS MONSTRUOS Y EL REY DE LA OSCURIDAD--.

\--EL REY DE LOS VAMPIROS,ES REY,OH, SUEGROS DE UNA PRINCESA,UNOS PLEBEYOS COMO NOSOTROS--.

\--PARA MI NO SON PLEBEYOS,SON LOS PADRES DE MI FUTURO YERNO—

Los hermanos de Jhonny----UNA PRINCESA,PRINCESA—Y abrazaban a Mavis y a Jhonny 


	14. PELEA DE HERMANOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRAC Y LYDIA PELEAN ENTRE SI EN UNA TRNASFORMACION PROHIBIDA

\--MI SOBRINA AMA A JHONNY,ES UN HUMANO TALENTOSO,LE HIZO LA FIESTA DE CIUMPLEAÑOS COMO NUNCA,CANTA LINDO--.

\---O SEA QUE YO NO TENGO TALENTO Y MIS FIESTAS ERAN ABURRIDAS,ESO ESTAS DICIENDO HERMANA?—

\--SÍ, ¡¡Y ES CIERTO DRAC!! ,TUS FIESTAS ERA ABURRIDISIMAS—

Dracula se levanto furioso con los ojos rojos y Lydia también puso sus ojos rojos, empezaron a discutir y las paredes retumbaban con lo que se gritaban,los padres de Jhonny estaban asustados de verlos asi porque se veía un fulgor rojo alrededor de ellos.

Vlad dijo.---¡¡HASTA AQUI LLEGO!! , ESTO YO LO TERMINO,CON PERMISO--.

Vlad se acerco a sus hijos y les dio una sonora cachetada a los dos y se quedaron callados cogiéndose la mejilla.

\--ya dejen de discutir,YA TIENE MAS DE 500 AÑOS Y PARECEN NIÑOS CON SUS DISCUSIONES POR TONTERIAS--.

\---PERDONA PAPÁ—dijeron los dos al unisono.

Se volvieron a sentar mirándose de reojo y sonriéndose entre los dos.

Los padres de Jhonny estaban extrañados acababan de discutir horrible y ahora se miraban sonriéndose.

\---DISCULPEN,JEJEJE PERO FUE UNA PEQUEÑA DISCUSION ENTRE HERMANOS--.

Una armadura se acerco a Drac:--su majestad una emergencia alla afuera--.

Drac se levanto:--PERMISO UN MOMENTO--.

Salio y vio que la tarantula gigante y el Pie Grande,estaban discutiendo.

\--¡¡a ver que pasa aquí?!! '—

DISCULPE PERO ALANA NO ME DEJA ENTRAR—

\--TÚ ERES QUIEN NO ME DEJA ENTRAR.—dijo la tarantula Alana.

\--O SEA QUE USTEDES DOS QUIEREN ENTRAR AL HOTEL?—

\--SÍ SU MAJESTAD--.

\-----SONNE POR CABALLEROSIDAD DEBES DEJAR ENTRAR A ALANA PRIMERO—

\----EN VERDAD MAJESTAD?, ¡¡OH ES CIERTO!! ,PERDONA ALANA,PASA TU PRIMERO--.

\--GRACIAS SONNE,PERMISO MAJESTAD,GRACIAS—

Entro Drac y se sento de nuevo con la familia de Jhonny.

\--USTED DECIDE LAS COSAS MAJESTAD?

\---DIGAME DRAC A SECAS SOMOS FAMILIA Y SI,YO DECIDO CUALQUIER COSA QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ EN EL PAIS--.

Una gárgola se acerco a Drac:--LA CENA ESTA LISTA--.

\--bueno,les invito a cenar,vamos--.Mavis se guindo del cuello de Drac que la cargo sonriéndole,Jhonny iba abrazando a su madre.

Cuando la familia de jhonny entro al comedor privado se quedaron boquiabiertas viendo el lujo mas que todo donde el rey se sento,al lado de Él se sentaron su padre,su hermana,su hija y ahora Jhonny, y su familia.

Trajeron la cena,pero la comida de los vampiros era otra,igual a Jhonny le dieron un plato que tenia comida de monstruos y se la comia con gusto,le dijo a su hermana que pruebe,cogio el tenedor con miedo y probo y dijo:

\--SABE IGUAL QUE EL POLLO ROSTIZADO ESTA RICO--.

Jhonny:--si,hay algunas que se ven raras pero son ricas.

Los padres estaban comiendo alimentos de humanos y miraban a Jhonny dándoles a probar a sus hermanos y todos decían lo mismo que estaba rico,cuando llego el postre les dieron helado y gelatina con yogurt a los humanos y a los vampiros un postre grande a cada uno,hasta a Jhonny le dieron uno igual,perodespues llegaron las gárgolas con el mismo postre en porciones mas pequeñas para la familia de Jhonny

\--Miren ese postre lo invento mi difunta esposa y es rico,por eso les dije que les den una porción,para ver si les gusta a Jhonny le encanto,verdad jhonny?—

Jhonny dijo:-MFMFMGGMHSH,-- estaba con la boca llena del postre de Drac y se rieron todos.

Lo probaron y dijeron esta rico, en eso llegaron Abraham y Ericka.

Se sentaron en la mesa,les sirvieron mezclada la comida de humanos y monstruos,porque ya sabían lo que les gustaba..

Al final les llevaron jugo de fresas a la familia de Jhonny y unas grandes copas a la familia de Drac,era un liquido rojo.

Terminaron de cenar y fueron todos a sus habitaciones.

Los padres de Jhonny y los dos hijos menores entraron en una habitación,vieron que en el cuarto de los chicos había videojuegos de los modernos,se alegraron,había laptop,celular,internet superrapido y una Tv Smart enorme.

y el cuarto de la pareja laptop,celular,wifi,internet tv Smart inmensa y una nevera con bebidas.

Jhon miro a Gina:---wow hay de todo aquí Y Gina dijo.—MIRA ACA, UN GRAN ESPEJO Y EN LOS CAJONCILLOS HABIA TODA CLASE DE COSAS PARA MAQUILLARSE,.

Los otros hermanos mayores de Jhonny en su habitación era más grande cada quien tenia su cuarto adentro y todo lo que quisieran Tv smrt,laptop,celular,internet superrapido,wifi videojuegos de toda clase y cada quien tenia una nevera con dulces y bebidas. Se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

Como los humanos duermen de noche,se despidieron con Buenas Noches.

Mientras se reunian Drac,Ericka.Vlad y Lydia en el despacho.

Conversaron mucho rato sobre quienes serán los padrinos de la boda,etc.,hicieron una lista de todo y se la iban a dar a los chicos para que ellos decidan.

Drac le propuso a Lydia salir a volar,para recordar cuando eran niños y jugaban a eso, Ericka dijo que iba a dormir en la habitación y Drac que iba mas tarde.

Vlad estaba en su habitación y vio volar a sus hijos a las carreras,se chocaban subían y bajaban se les escuchaba las risas.y Vlad sonrio viendo a sus hijos felices.

Mavis y Jhonny estaban en el gran salon hablando y planeando todo para la boda,se acordó de su padre y pregunto a una armadura que le contesto:

\---SU EMINENCIA ESTA VOLANDO CON LA BARONESA AFUERA—

\--QUE MI PAPA Y MI TIA?ESTO TENGO QUE VERLO Y SALIO CORRIENDO CON JHONNY—

Vio al cielo y se escuchaban las risas de su padre y su tía y volando uno tras otro,Mavis sonrio,solo veía pelear a los dos pero reírse asi esta era la tercer vez que escuchaba eso.

En eso bajaron hasta la entrada del Hotel era pura risas,Drac vio a su hija y la abrazo

\--PAPÁ Y COMO ASÍ, FUERON A VOLAR SE LES ESCUCHABA LAS RISAS A USTEDES DOS.--.

\--AH ES QUE ASI JUGABAMOS DE NIÑOS CUANDO LLEGABA A CASA.

\--BUENO GRUÑON,SE ACABO LA RISA,YA VA A AMANECER Y TENGO SUEÑO—

\--QUE?CUAL GRUÑON,YO NO SOY GRUÑON,VERDAD MAVIS?—Y Mavis sonreía con todas las ganas de reírse y Jhonny también.

\--Asi que creen que soy gruñon ah,QUIEREN CONOCER AL VERDADERO DRACULA GRUÑON?--.

Y se transformo en un gigante con cuernos,colmillos inmensos,garras enormes,cola grande y alas gigantescas y lanzo un rugido tremendo que las paredes del Hotel temblaron.Mavis y Jhonny se asustaron

Lydia se dio la vuelta,lo vio y dijo:

\--tenia razón,eres un gruñon y todavía te transformas para QUE VEAN QUE DIJE LA VERDAD--.

Y Drac la agarro mirándola con furia.

\--SUELTAME DRAC O ¡¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!!--.

\--NO QUIERO,PIDEME PERDON POR DECIRME GRUÑON—

\--NO, ¡¡SI ERES GRUÑON!!—

Y Drac salio con su hermana en la garra afuera del Hotel y gritó:

\---DIME QUE NO SOY GRUÑON,PIDEME PERDON--.

\---JAMAS,SUELTAME VLAD O TE VAS A ARREPENTIR—

\----¡¡YA DIJE QUE NO TE SUELTO!!--.

Y para el susto de todos,Lydia se transformo casi igual pero ella tenia un aura verde oscuro y Drac era Rojo oscuro.

Y empezaron a pelear rugiendo fuerte,rodaban para todos lados,volaron y se golpeaban en el aire,Lydia le dio un golpe a Drac y éste cayo con fuerza en el suelo,pero se levanto y a velocidad golpeo a Lydia,que apenas logro esquivarlo pero si se llevo un pequeño golpe de Drac.

Otra vez peleaban en el suelo,entonces Drac se volvió a transformar era mas grande y mas horrible pero sin alas tenia las garras acorazadas y los cuernos mas largos y afilados,ataco a su hermana y la hirió en un hombro y le lastimo un ala.

Se carcajeo en forma horrible y gutural,entonces Lydia herida,hizo un movimiento y le clavo sus cuernos en el pecho de Drac,que se hizo para atrás y se quedo de rodillas quejándose del dolor. Entonces Lydia cambio a un ente mas grande de color verde sus manos parecían unos mazos fuertes,sus ojos brillaban con ese color verdinegro le dio un golpe en la cara a Drac con ese mazo que sono fuerte y Drac cayo hacia atrás al susto de todos,estaba jadeando,su hermana se le monto encima y lo golpeo en el pecho haciéndolo gritar del dolor.


	15. EL CASTIGO DE VLAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TENIAN PROHIBIDO PELEAR CON ESAS TRNASFORMACIONES Y VLAD SU PADRE SE LOS LLEVO PARA CASTIGARLOS

Entonces Drac la iba a golpear con sus garras acorazadas cuando se escucho:

\--NO LO HAGAS HIJO,PORQUE SINO MATARAS A TU HERMANA CON ESE GOLPE—

Los dos escucharon eso,Drac sabia que era cierto,un golpe de sus garras y la mataria al instante,la miro y dijo con una voz ronca:

\---ESTA BIEN, SÍ SOY UN GRUÑON,CONTENTA?--.

Y Lydia se rio con una risa horrible de su voz de monstruo,se levanto de encima de Drac y se transformo en la Tia Lydia, y en Dracula,y oh sorpresa no estaban heridos ninguno de los dos.

Vlad había escuchado el estruendo y había bajado hasta llegar a la puerta y los había visto peleando.Entraron riéndose,llegaron hasta su padre que tenia la cara de enojado.

\---Les adverti lo que les pasaría si de nuevo peleaban con esa transformación

\---NO,NO PERDONANOS PAPÁ—quisieron correr hacia afuera cuando Vlad los paralizo,Mavis estaba asombrada de como su abuelo paralizo a su padre y a su tia Lydia y también de ver la cara de susto de los dos,mas que todo de su padre.

Vlad hizo un ademan y desaparecio con sus hijos.

Mavis miro a Jhonny,corrieron al despacho,no estaban,al cuarto de Lydia,no estaban,al cuarto de su abuelo,no estaban,al cuarto de su padre y solamente estaba Ericka dormida.

\---QUE PASO? A DONDE SE LOS LLEVO EL ABUELO, JHONNY TENGO MIEDO,CONOZCO AL ABUELO CUANDO DICE ESO--.

Demoraron horas en regresar y cuando lo hicieron fue en el despacho de su padre y ella y Jhonny estaban ahí esperándolos.

Su abuelo llego todo serio y enojado y su padre y su tía estaban llorando.

\--OJALA LES SIRVA DE LECCIÓN Y APRENDAN A OBEDECER A SU PADRE--.

Y se fue,Mavis corrió a abrazar a su padre y a su tia,Jhonny estaban con la boca abierta viendo llorar a Dracula y a Lydia,le parecía imposible después de lo que vio cuando estaban transformados.

\---PAPI,TÍA,PORQUE DEMORARON TANTO Y QUE PASO,QUE LES HIZO EL ABUELO QUE VINIERON LLLORANDO--.

\--NADA MI TARANTULITA SON COSAS DE MI PAPÁ Y NO PODEMOS DECIRTE NADA MI AMOR,NOS PROHIBIO DECIRLO--.

\---PERO ESTABAN RIENDOSE Y DESPUES SE PUSIERON A DISCUTIR Y A PELEAR,NUNCA LOS HABIA VISTO ASÍ--.

Dracula miro a Lydia y ella asintió con la cabeza.

\--NUESTRO PADRE NOS PROHIBIO QUE PELEARAMOS ASÍ.. PORQUE...ASÍ PELEE YO CON MI HERMANO DAMIAN..(Drac sollozo) Y CON EL GOLPE DE LAS GARRAS... LO MATE y se solto a llorar y Lydia también.

\---PERO... ÉRAMOS UNOS NIÑOS DE 110 AÑOS,COMO IBA A SABER QUE CON ESE GOLPE LO IBA A MATAR(llorando) Y ERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME TRANSFORME EN TITAN,POR ESO NO SABIA DE LA GRAN FUERZA QUE TENIA, ME DOLIO VERLO MUERTO,LO AMABA ERA MI HERMANO GEMELO--.

\--QUÉ,HERMANO GEMELO?--.

\---SÍ TARANTULITA,DAMIAN ERA MI HERMANO GEMELO Y LYDIA ESTABA SENTADA VIENDONOS PELEAR Y ME DOLIO TAMBIEN QUE ELLLA VIERA ESO--.

Lydia abrazo a Drac---YA NO LLORES VLAD,YA PASO HACE SIGLOS--.

\---PERO LO EXTRAÑO MUCHO, SINO HUBIERA PELEADO,ESTUVIERA CONMIGO VIVO--.

\----PERO YA PASO DRAC,NADIE SABIA LO QUE IBA A PASAR Y POR ESO PAPá NOS TENIA PROHIBIDO PELEAR CON ESA TRANSFORMACIÓN,SABE QUE DRAC DEJA SUS SENTIDOS A UN LADO Y SOLO PELEA POR INSTINTOS COMO EL PRÍNCIPE DE LAS TINIEBLAS Y NO LLEGO A ESA TRANSFORMACIÓN,PORQUE SINO YA NO EXISTIERA NADIE AQUÍ--.

\---O SEA QUE SI LLEGA A SER EL PRÍNCIPE DE LAS TINIEBLAS ES MÁS PELIGROSO?—

\----SÍ MAVIS MAS QUE TODO QUE AHORA YA NO SERIA EL PRÍNCIPE SINO EL REY DE LAS TINIEBLAS Y ES PEOR,DESTRURIA EL MUNDO POR COMPLETO--.

\----OH,Y ESO PAPI TÚ TIENES QUE CONTROLAR TU IRA Y TODO ESO,MI MAMA LOGRO CONTENERTE?PERO COMO--.

\---TU MAMA ERA MI ZING Y YO LA AMABA,POR EL AMOR DE ELLA CAMBIE Y APRENDI A CONTROLARLO--.

\---MI PAPÁ LLEGO A TIEMPO A PARAR LA PELEA Y ESO LE AGRADEZCO YA HABIA TRASPASADO EL LIMITE QUE ME IMPUSE Y SI SEGUIA HUBIERA OCURRIDO OTRA TRAGEDIA---.

\---OH,PERO YA TERMINO TODO VERDAD?, YA NO VAN A PELEAR--.

\---NO MAVIS,NOS VAMOS A CONTROLAR,VERDAD VLAD?—

\---SÍ--.

Papi ya no llores,vamos a dormir ya es tarde---

\---ES CIERTO,,VAMOS A DORMIR,ADIOS LYDIA—y le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella se volvió, lo abrazo y otra ves se soltaron a llorar pero era de felicidad.Jhonny bostezaba,estuvo despierto toda la noche,se despidió y fue a dormir.

\---BUENAS NOCHES PAPI, CÁLMATE QUE ERICKA NO SE DE CUENTA QUE HAS LLORADO,ELLA TE AMA--.

Drac sonrió con lo que le dijo,subio a su habitación y vio dormida a Ericka,fue a bañarse,eso lo tranquilizo y se acostó al lado de ella y se durmió.Mavis no se aguanto y fue a la habitación de su abuelo y toco

\--QUIEN ES?—

\--YO ABUELITO,PUEDO PASAR?--.

\--PASA HIJA--.

Mavis entro y alcanzo a ver que su abuelo se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos.

\---QUÉ PASO CON MI PAPÁ Y MI TÍA,REGRESARON CONTIGO Y ESTABAN LLORANDO Y VEO QUE TÚ TAMBIEN HAS LLORADO--.

Vlad miro a su nieta,le extendió los brazos y se abrazaron.

\---MAVIS, YO LES HABÍA PROHIBIDO QUE SE TRANSFORMEN ASÍ Y PELEEN,MAS QUE TODO TU PAPÁ QUE NO MIDE FUERZAS CUANDO SE TRANSFORMA EN TITAN,ESE DE LA GARRAS ACORAZADAS,YA SUCEDIÓ UNA TRAGEDIA Y NO QUERIA QUE JAMÁS VOLVIERA A PASAR,POR ESO LES PROHIBI Y LES DIJE CUALES SERIAN LAS CONSECUENCIAS YA LLEVABAN SIGLOS SIN PELEAR ASÍ--.-

\--PERO ABUELO,MI PAPI PARO CUANDO LE DIJISTE QUE NO LO HAGA--.

\--ERA PORQUE RECIEN SE TRANSFORMO Y SUS SENTIDOS TODAVIAN ESTABAN INTACTO,UNOS 5 MINUTOS MAS Y HUBIERAN VISTO LO TERRIBLE QUE ES Y PARA PARARLO HABÍA QUE CASI MATARLO,TENDRÍA QUE LLAMAR A TODA NUESTRA FAMILIA PARA PODER PARARLO CON MAGIA,HECHIZOS Y FUERZA BRUTA--.

\---TAN FUERTE ES MI PAPÁ?--.

\---SÍ, Y SI SE TRANSFORMABA EN EL PRÍNCIPE DE LAS TINIEBLAS,NO EXISTE NADA EN ESTE MUNDO QUE LO DETENGA,HASTA A MI ME MATARIA,ES UN SER QUE NO SABE NADA DE SENTIMIENTOS,A PESAR QUE AHORA ES EL REY DE LAS TINIEBLAS,DESTRUIRIA ESTE MUNDO--.

\---PERO ABUELITO,QUE LES HICISTE QUE DEMORARON TANTO Y LLEGARON LLORANDO--.

\---HIJA,TU PAPÁ CUANDO ESTUVO TRANSFORMADO SIN QUERER MATO A MI OTRO HIJO DAMIAN,NO LO CULPE,PORQUE NO SABIA DE SU FUERZA NI NADA,SOLO VI CUANDO LO GOLPEO CON SUS GARRAS Y LO MATO--.

Y el abuelo se solto a llorar---YO PUDE EVITARLO ,PERO NO SABIA QUE VLAD LLEGARIA TAN NIÑO A ESA TRANSFORMACIÓN Y DAMIAN NO ERA TAN FUERTE COMO VLAD,ESTABA MUY LEJOS CUANDO LE GRITE QUE SE DETENGAN PERO NO ESCUCHARON,VLAD LLORO SIN CONSUELO POR SIGLOS POR SU HERMANO,SE AMABAN DEMASIADO,ADEMAS LYDIA ESTABA VIENDO LA PELEA Y VIO MORIR A SU HERMANO--.

DESPUES DE UN SIGLO VLAD SE TRANSFORMO EN TITAN Y TRATE DE CONTROLARLO PERO NO PUDE SOLO Y TUVE QUE LLAMAR A LA FAMILIA Y ENTRE TODOS LO DETUVIMOS,PERO ERA MUY JOVEN TODAVIA Y PUDIMOS, PERO AHORA NO SABRIA DECIR SI PODRIAMOS,POR ESO LE DIJE QUE NO USE SUS GARRAS--..

\---ABUELO,UN GEMELO,PERO NO ME HAS DICHO QUE LES HICISTE--.

\---ESO NO PUEDO DECIRTELO,PERO YA LES HABÍA ADVERTIDO Y TUVE QUE HACERLO,ERA UNA ORDEN---.

\--ABUELITO, PENSE QUE COMO PAPÁ ES EL REY AHORA,TÚ NO LE IBAS A HACER ALGO,PERO VEO QUE NO ES ASÍ--.

HIJA LINDA,YO SOY SU PADRE, ASÍ SEA EL REY, ENTRE LOS VAMPIROS,EL PADRE ES LA CABEZA DE FAMILIA Y SUS HIJOS OBEDECEN HASTA QUE EL PADRE MUERA--.

\--OH,O SEA QUE TENGO QUE AGUANTAR LOS SERMONES DE MI PAPÁ?...NOOOO---.

\-----JAJAJAJA,QUE OCURRIDA,VLAD NO ES TAN EXIGENTE COMO YO, ÉL TE AMA SOBRE TODO,QUIZAS HASTA SOBRE ERICKA,PERO NUNCA TE LO VA A DECIR---.

\---ABUELITO,ME DIO PENA VERLO LLORAR---.

\---A MI TAMBIEN PERO TENIA QUE CASTIGARLOS A AMBOS,PORQUE LOS DOS NO SE CONTUVIERON Y DESOBEDECIERON MIS ORDENES---O SEA QUE NUNCA ME VAS A DECIR,QUE LES HICISTE ABUE?--.

\---NO HIJA Y ELLOS TAMPOCO---.

\----BUENO ABUELITO,HASTA LUEGO,ME VOY A DORMIR--.

\---HASTA LUEGO HIJITA DE MI CORAZON—y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Mavis se quedo sorprendida y con la incognita de porque todos ellos lloran después de regresar del "castigo".

Anochecio y todos se levantaron,menos Ericka que desde temprano estaba en la recepción.

Mavis se encontró con Jhonny que estaba feliz,se acercaba el día que se iban a casar.La familia de Jhonny estaba en la ciudad y pronto regresarían,no habían escuchado nada de lo que paso en la noche anterior..-

\--MAVIS,SI LE TENIA MIEDO A TU PAPÁ PORQUE ES DRACULA,AHORA CON LO QUE VI MAS ME ASUSTA,PERO NUNCA IMAGINE VERLO LLORAR,TU ABUELO DEBER SER MAS DRASTICO QUE TU PAPA--.

\--AH,MI ABUELO ME DIJO QUE EL PADRE DE LA FAMILIA,SIGUE ORDENANDO MIENTRAS VIVA Y ESO ME HACE IMAGINAR A MI PAPÁ CON SUS SERMONES UY,NO--.

\-----VOY AL COMEDOR,VAMOS MI AMOR--.

Se agarraron de las manos y se fueron al comedor.

Drac había estado escuchando lo que conversaban y unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos,recordando lo que paso en la noche anterior.

Bajo hasta el lobby vio a Ericka,la abrazo y la levanto en vilo haciéndole dar vueltas beso,se amaban demasiado.

Llego la familia de Jhonny y Drac fue a recibirlos sonriendo:

\---HEY,Y YA ESTAN PREPARANDOSE PARA LA BODA?--.

\--CLARO DRAC,YA TENEMOS LA ROPA,LOS REGALOS--.

\--AH,BIEN ENTONCES,TODO LISTO PARA LA BODA--.

Gina:--LE TRAJIMOS EL TRAJE A JHONNY,PERO ÉL QUIERE USAR SUS TENIS NO QUIERE USAR OTRA CLASE DE ZAPATOS--.

\--BAH, DEJE QUE USE LO QUE QUIERA,QUE HAGA FELIZ A MI HIJA ES LO QUE IMPORTA--.

\---DRAC USTED ES ÚNICO,JAJAJA,BUENO NOS VAMOS A ALISTAR TODO--.

\---SI,Y EN EL COMEDOR DEJE ORDENADO EL MENU Y UNOS POSTRES RIQUISIMOS,DISFRUTENLO--.

\--GRACIAS DRAC---,y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Fue a recepción a abrazar a su esposa,la beso y su vientre también.

Asomo la gallada de Drac,se fue con ellos a la sala de estar,se sentaron.

Griffin:--Drac, VAS A SER SUEGRO,WOW--.

Frank:--OYE,JEJEJE,NO LO MOLESTES,DEBE ESTAR FELIZ,CIERTO DRAC?--.

\---CLARO QUE ESTOY FELIZ,MI HIJA SE CASA CON SU ZING---.

Murray:--oye Drac,desde que llegue siento algo raro,como si un espectro estuviera cerca,pero parece que es contigo DRAC--.


	16. DRACULA REVIVE A SU HERMANO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXTRAÑA TANTO A SU GEMELO QUE HACE UN RITO PARA TRAERLO DE VUELTA

\--¡¡UN ESPECTRO?!!, PERO COMO,¡¡QUE QUIERE CONMIGO?!! --.

\---NO.LO SÉ,PERO AHORA LO SIENTO QUE ESTA MUY CERCA—

Entonces vieron a Drac que se quedo callado y sin moverse.

Se paró con la mirada perdida y camino a la salida del Hotel

\--DRAC,HEY QUE TE PASA,DRAC,DRAC?--.

Vlad asomo en ese instante:--¡¡QUE PASA AQUÍ?!! —

\---señor Vlad,DRAC SE LEVANTO DE REPENTE CON LA MIRADA PERDIDA Y SALIO DEL HOTEL MÍRELO ALLÁ ESTÁ,PARECE QUE HABLARA CON ALGUIEN,PERO NO HAY NADIE JUNTO A ÉL.

\--VOY A VER QUE PASA---salio también hasta afuera del Hotel,y se paro a escuchar a su hijo.

\----YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO,PERO QUIERO TRAERTE DE VUELTA,PERO TÚ DEBES ACEPTAR,SÉ COMO HACERLO,TE EXTRAÑO MUCHO—

Vlad quedo absorto sin entender de quién estaba hablando.

\---AHORA TENGO LA FUERZA Y EL PODER PARA REGRESARTE,SOLO DIME QUE SÍ Y TE TRAIGO,TE EXTRAÑO DAMIAN--.

Vlad al escuchar éstas palabras se asusto,pero siguió escuchando.

Y se escucho una voz de niño:--SÍ,VLAD, SI QUIERO,PERO QUIERO SER COMO TÚ,ASÍ GRANDE--.

\--CLARO QUE VAS A SER COMO YO,ENTONCES LO VOY A HACER AHORA MISMO,HERMANO,TE AMO,TE EXTRAÑO--.

Vlad vio a su hijo que hizo un movimiento y se transformo en el Titán,pero le escucho que dijo algo en idioma de los Dioses,que sólo Drac sabia,Vlad conocía ese lenguaje ,porque ya lo había escuchado decir ese lenguaje antes.

Y lo vio con horror y se asusto cuando Dracula hizo el ademan de transformarse en el rey de las Tinieblas,

Vio a su hijo transformarse en el Rey de las Tinieblas era más gigantesco que su Padre y vio asomarse a Hades a su lado,se miraron y Hades le dio algo que brillaba y se fue, Drac se lo puso en el pecho y se lo metio en su interior.

Otra vez dijo algo y apareció Damián como espectro pero era un niño,Vlad viendo de nuevo a su pequeño hijo,sollozo,pero no podía acercarse.

El Rey De Las Tinieblas sonrio al verlo,pero puso sus garras encima del niño y volvió a decir algo y Damián empezó a crecer hasta ser igual a Drac, a vista de su padre Vlad,que estaba sorprendido,jamás ÉL había hecho tal cosa.

Damian era idéntico a Drac,entonces lo abrazo y Vlad vio que entro dentro del cuerpo del Rey de las Tinieblas cuando éste decía algo en lenguje de Dioses,entonces vio que se quedo callado y cayó para atrás como si hubiera muerto,pero se vio que algo salía de ÉL, era Damian ya con cuerpo propio,se paro al lado de su hermano Drac. 

El Rey volvió a pararse y miro sonriendo a Damian,lo toco con su enorme garra y se vio un gran destello que entro en Damian y también se convirtió pero en un ser enorme con cuernos,alas gigantescas,garras enormes,no era tan gigantesco como el Rey,pero se abrazaron,entonces los dos cayeron inconscientes y se transformaron en humanoides.

Los amigos de Drac,habían visto todo asombrados y Vlad,que se acerco a mirar a su otro hijo,se agacho,lo toco,lo beso en la frente,en las mejillas y lloro de alegría de volver a tenerlo en sus brazos y vivo de nuevo,después beso en las mejillas a Drac.

Vlad:--POR FAVOR AYUDENME A LLEVARLOS A LA HABITACION DE DRAC--.

Los cargaron y dentro de la habitación,Vlad les dijo que los acuesten en la cama de Drac. Todos los miraban eran idénticos,solo la ropa los diferenciaban.

Vlad:--es mi hijo Damián gemelo de Drac,MURIO A TEMPRANA EDAD,PERO JAMAS IMAGINE VOLVER A VERLO,DRAC LO AMABA MUCHO,PERO UTILIZO EL PODER DEL REY DE LAS TINIEBLAS PARA TRAERLO DE VUELTA,SOY FELIZ TENGO A MIS HIJOS JUNTOS DE NUEVO--.

Murray:--el rey de las tinieblas,ese era Drac?,ese ser gigantesco era DRAC,EN SERIO?--.

\---SÍ, Y AGRADEZCO QUE USO SU PODER PARA TRAER A SU HERMANO DE VUELTA Y NO PARA DESTRUIR,DEJEMOS QUE DUERMAN--.

Todos salieron,pero Vlad espero que se fueran todos y volvió a entrar,se sento al lado de la cama para verlos dormir juntos a sus hijos y se quedo dormido también.

Mavis no había visto a su padre en ningún lado y entro a su habitación a buscarlo y se llevo una gran sorpresa viendo a su abuelo dormido en la silla y a dos hombres iguales en la cama,era su padre y otro igual a ÉL,se quedo estupefacta.

Y el primero en despertarse fue Drac,sintió algo al lado de ÉL,MIRO Y VIO A SU HERMANO AMADO JUNTO A ÉL,y a su padre dormido al lado de ellos,y se dio cuenta de Mavis le sonrio y dijo:

\--MAVIS TU TÍO DAMIAN ESTA AQUÍ,LO TRAJE DE NUEVO A LA VIDA--.

\--QUE COSA?A LA VIDA?LO REGRESASTE DE ESTAR MUERTO?--.

Mavis se acerco y lo miro era igual a su padre,entonces Damian abrió los ojos,miro alrededor no conocía nada,no sabia donde estaba.

\--¡¡Donde estoy?!!--,PREGUNTO,CON LA MISMA VOZ DE Drac,Mavis se asombro.

Drac lo abrazo:--DAMIAN YA ESTAS JUNTO A MI DE NUEVO,HERMANO TE AMO--.

\--VLAD?ERES TÚ,OH VLAD COMO TE HE EXTRAÑADO,Y ESE ES PAPA VERDAD? ESTA DORMIDO--.

\---¡¡SÍ ES PAPÁ!! PERO SE QUEDÓ DORMIDO---.

Se miraban y sonreían,entonces se abrazaron,tenían tanto tiempo sin verse.

Mavis:---ES MI TÍO,TENGO TÍO Y ES IGUALITO A TI PAPÁ--.

Drac sonrio,se levantaron despacio y Mavis abrazo a su tiío.

\---TÍO BIENVENIDO,TÍO ERES IGUALITO A MI PAPÁ--.

\---EN VERDAD,JEJEJE –

Damian miro a su padre,ya estaba mas avejentado,lo movio para despertarlo,Vlad abrió los ojos,miro a Damian y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de alegría de volver a ver vivo a su hijo,se levanto y lo abrazo:---HIJO MIO,DAMIAN TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO,YA ESTAS AQUÍ CONMIGO—

Dracula abrazo a los dos sonriéndose y feliz.

De repente asomo Hades enojado y su mirada furibunda hacia Dracula--QUE PASA,PORQUE ESTAS ENOJADO CONMIGO—

PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE PARA QUÉ QUERIAS EL TALISMAN,AHORA ESTAS VULNERABLE Y A ESO VENGO A RESTAURARTE LO MIO--.

\---PAPÁ DE QUE HABLA HADES?--.

Dracula miraba a su padre cabizbajo.

\---DRAC QUE HICISTE,DIMELO--.

Hades:--VLAD TU HIJO UTILIZO SU MEDIA VIDA PARA TRAER A SU HERMANO A LA VIDA Y EL TALISMAN LO AYUDO PORQUE SINO HUBIERTA MUERTO--.

Vlad:--HIJO SÉ QUE AMAS A DAMIAN PERO NO MEDISTE CONSECUENCIAS--.

Hades:--PERO AHORA QUE DESCUBRI ESO,QUIERO DARLE A DRAC EL PODER QUE PERDIO CUANDO HIZO EL RITO, ASI QUE VEN ACA TÚ--.

Lo hizo parase al frente de Él,le puso las manos en la cabeza y dijo:

\--¡¡USTEDES TAPENSE LOS OJOS!!—

Salio un destello inmenso y una energía anaranjada empezó a entrar en Drac,demoro 5 minutos,y Hades hizo un ademán y se vio algo brillante de color escarlata entrar también en Drac.

Al terminar Hades agarro a Drac que quedo inconsciente después de recibir tal poder.

\-----YA ESTÁ ,ABRAN LOS OJOS Y AYUDENME A PONER A DRAC EN SU CAMA--.

Vlad y Damián lo pusieron en la cama.

\---NO DORMIRA MUCHO ES PORQUE SU CUERPO RECIBIO EL DOBLE DE PODER DE LO QUE LE DI LA OTRA VEZ--.

Vlad:--GRACIAS HADES---.

\---ESTA BIEN VLAD,SABES QUE AMO A TU HIJO,EL MALCRIADO ÉSTE QUE HACE LAS COSAS SIN PREGUNTAR,LO QUE ME EXTRAÑA ES QUE SUPO CONTROLAR AL REY DE LAS TINIEBLAS,AH DAMIÁN MAÑANA VENGO A DARTE A TI UN PODER TAMBIÉN,ESPERAME AQUÍ EN LA NOCHE.—

\--¡¡GRACIAS HADES!!---.

Mavis viendo todo eso se decía:--LE DIJO MALCRIADO A MI PAPÁ,JAJAJA Y A MI ME ANDA REGAÑANDO SIEMPRE--.

Hades se despidió y se fue.

Vlad sonreía viendo a Dracula dormir,Mavis dijo que se iba al comedor y lo invito a su tío para comer golosinas,que le iba a encantar y se lo llevo corriendo.

Vlad esperaba que Drac se levante para regañarlo por lo de la media vida que uso sin medir consecuencias.

Drac se despertó y se sento en la cama y empezó el sermón de Vlad

\----QUE PASO,ME ENTERE DE LO QUE HICISTE,SIEMPRE HACES LAS COSAS SIN MEDIR CONSECUENCIAS,ERES EL COLMO,ME ENCANTA TENER DE NUEVO A DAMIAN PERO NO ME HUBIERA GUSTADO PERDERTE A TI EN CAMBIO--.

Drac iba a contestar cuando se vio un fulgor rojo,era Lucifer.

Estaba enojadísimo le salían llamas de sus ojos mirando a Drac

\---TÚ,VEN ACÁ EN ESTE INSTANTE---.

Drac se levanto y se puso frente a Lucifer cabizbajo.

\----TE ATREVISTE A USAR MI PODER,CASI TE MUERES,ERES UN ESTÚPIDO—Y le dio tremenda cachetada que lo tumbo al suelo a vista de Vlad que estaba sorprendido pero no dijo y tampoco hizo nada.

Lucifer se monto encima de Drac,le dio un golpe en el pecho que lo hizo gritar del dolor.

\---MALDITA SEA, YA NO TIENES LA CORAZA,ERES UN LOCO,¡¡IDIOTAAA!!--.

Y le dio otro golpe al pecho de Drac que grito de dolor,sentía que se ahogaba del golpe.

\----CIERRA LOS OJOS Y NO LOS ABRAS POR NADA--.

Se vio un fulgor que brillaba tan intenso que Vlad tuvo que cerrar sus ojos también,escucho que su hijo empezó a gritar de dolor y cada vez era más fuerte el grito hasta que lo escucho sollozar y a Lucifer calmándolo.

\---YA PASO DRAC,YA PASO,TÚ TIENES LA CULPA,ESTA VEZ TE PUSE EL ESCUDO INFINITO LO PUEDES USAR Y JAMAS SE ACABARA--..

Vlad abrió los ojos y vio que Lucifer se levantaba de encima de su hijo y lo ayudaba a levantarse y Vlad vio a su hijo con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.Lo abrazo y lo calmo pero lo sintió que quemaba.

\---BUENO ME VOY,VLAD JALALE LAS OREJAS A DRAC,ADIÓS--.-

\--PAPÁ,NUNCA HABIA SENTIDO ESA CLASE DE DOLOR,QUE HORRIBLE Y TODAVIA ME QUEMA,YA NO ES TANTO--.

Vlad lo miro:--SI TE DAS CUENTA DRAC,QUE HADES Y LUCIFER TE AMAN DE VERDAD?--.-

\---SÍ LO SÉ,POR ESO ME DOLIO QUE SE ENOJARON,PERO QUERIA A DAMIAN DE VUELTA--.

\---LO SÉ,Y COMO SABIAS QUE LOGRARIAS TRAERLO--.

\---ES QUE LE PREGUNTE A LA BRUJA ANEIRA Y ME DIJO QUE SI SE PODIA COMO LO HICE,PERO ELLA ME ADVIRTIO QUE DEBIA DECIRLES A USTEDES PARA QUE ME AYUDARAN PERO NO LO DIJE Y A HADES LE MENTI PARA QUE ME DE EL TALISMAN--.

Vlad sonrio:--ES QUE SI NO LO HACIAS ASÍ NO ERAS DRAC,JEJEJE,PERO YA ESTA DAMIAN DE NUEVO CON NOSOTROS Y MAVIS SE LO LLEVO AL COMEDOR,VAMOS ALLA DEBEN ESTAR--.


	17. MAVIS Y JHONNY SE CASAN

—Mavis se llevó a Damián al comedor. —dijo Vlad.Se tomaron de las manos y se teletransportaron al comedor.Cuando llego los comensales abrieron los ojos asombrados por ver a dos Draculas en el comedor.

Damián sonrio y Drac se sento al lado de ÉL y empezaron a ponerse comida en la cara jugando y riéndose,Mavis se reia viendo eso,Vlad se reia a carcajadas mirándolos.

Mavis era feliz tenia un Tío que no conocía y le gustaba ver a su padre feliz.

Los demás oyendo las risotadas fueron al comedor y vieron a los hermanos embarrándose la cara de postre y a su padre riéndose a carcajadas.

Cuando terminaron,se limpiaron con magia,salieron del comedor y Drac planeo hacerle una broma a Ericka,le dijo a Damian que vaya a saludar a Ericka y ver que pasa.

Damian era diferente a Drac solamente en el cabello le encantaba tenerlo alborotado y así llego ante ella diciéndole:

—HOLA.

Ericka lo vio y noto el cabello despeinado

—PORQUE TIENES EL CABELLO ASÍ DRAC? A VER DEJA ARREGLARTELO.

Se puso a tratar de arreglárselo y no podía,el cabello estaba rebelde,los demás estaban que reian viéndola pelear con el cabello de Damián.

Ericka se rio de que no podía hacer nada con su cabello,se acerco a darle un beso y vio que se hizo para atrás...

—QUE PASA,PORQUE NO QUIERES QUE TE BESE?.

—JEJEJE, YO NO SOY TU ESPOSO.

—QUÉ?COMO QUE NO.

Se escucho una risotada,Ericka miro hacia atrás y vio a Drac bien peinado,lo miro y después miro hacia el otro hombre que estaba frente a ella,se quedo sin habla.

—MI AMOR,ÉL ES DAMIÁN MI HERMANO GEMELO.

—TU HERMANO GEMELO?PERO NO SABÍA NADA.

—LO TRAJE A LA VIDA AYER MI AMOR.

—ES IDENTICO A TI,SOLAMENTE EL CABELLO ALBOROTADO ES DIFERENTE--.

—CASI LO BESAS,JAJAJA--.

—SÍ, EN VERDAD,PENSE QUE ERAS TÚ.

Damian se sonreía de la broma,en eso bajaba Lydia al Lobby y Drac le hizo un gesto a Damian que le entendio,Drac se escondio.

—OYE TÚ, ME PARECIO ESCUCHAR QUE TE TRANSFORMASTE DE NUEVO EN EL TITAN O ESTOY EQUIVOCADA,YA NOS CASTIGO PAPÁ POR ESO,NO QUIERO QUE ME CASTIGUE DE NUEVO,POR TU CULPA,ESTAS OYENDO VLAD?.

Damian se hacia el sordo y seguía dándole la espalda a su hermana,ella se le acerco y le dio la vuelta,iba a gritarle de nuevo y se dio cuenta del pelo alborotado,se quedo confundida,cuando vio salir de atrás de una cortina sonriendo a Drac,volvió a ver al hombre que tenia enfrente,:

—DAMIAN,ERES TÚ,ERES DAMIAN,DAMIAN?HERMANOOOO.

Lydia lo abrazo fuerte,lo beso en las mejillas,Damian también la abrazo.

—PERO COMO ES QUE ESTAS AQUÍ Y VIVO,VIVOOO,AAAAH,DAMIAN QUE FELIZ SOY.

Vlad: —LYDIA ,DRAC SE TRANSFORMO EN EL REY DE LAS TINIEBLAS Y LOGRO TRAERLO A LA VIDA.

—GRACIAS VLAD,GRACIAS ESTAS DE NUEVO AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS DAMIAN.

Abraham llego y vio a los dos Draculas,pensó que estaba loco, se acerco a Damian lo toco despacito,después a Drac que estaba junto a ÉL,miro a Vlad:

—Aquí hay dos Drac,COMO ES POSIBLE,COMO?.

—NO ABRAHAM,ÉL ES DAMIAN EL HERMANO GEMELO DE DRAC.

—GEMELO?,YO NO SABIA QUE TENIA UN GEMELO.

—AH,ES UNA HISTORIA MUY LARGA ABRAHAM.

—PERO NO ES COMO DRAC,TIENE EL PELO ALBOROTADO,JAJAJA--.

Damián Sonrio,le cayo bien Abraham.

Drac: —DAMIAN ÉL ES EL BISABUELO DE ERICKA.

—OH,DE TU ESPOSA.

—VAYA HASTA LA VOZ ES IGUAL.

—Bueno Abraham me lo llevo,recién ESTA JUNTO A MI,VAMOS DAMIAN A VOLAR.

—PUEDO IR CON USTEDES?.

—CLARO LYDIA,VAMOS TODOS JUNTOS.

Se transformaron en murciélagos y volaron hacia las nubes,se les escuchaba las risotadas,Mavis escuchaba con alegría las risas.

Y llego el matrimonio de Mavis y Jhonny,ya todo estaba listo.

Jhonny estaba ya en el altar,Damian estaba sentado adelante con los amigos de Drac y la familia de Jhonny en el otro lado con todo sus invitados humanos.

Empezo la música y allí estaba Mavis de brazo de su padre sonriente,entrando y caminaron hacia el altar,cuando llegaron Drac se la dio a Jhonny y se fue a sentar al lado de Damian y su esposa Ericka y Abraham.

Empezo el rito matrimonial y llego el tan ansiado " los declaro Marido y Mujer" y Jhonny beso a Mavis y se solto la algarabía de todos y el "Viva los novios".

En la recepción,bailaban todos,entonces un amigo de Jhonny era el DJ,puso una música romántica e invito a los novios a bailar,entraron a la pista Mavis y jhonny,el DJ dijo:

—LOS NOVIOS INVITAN A LOS PRESENTES A BAILAR CON SUS PAREJAS.ENTRO DRAC CON ERICKA,ABRAHAM CON UNA AMIGA QUE TENIA EN EL HOTEL,DAMIAN SE QUEDO SENTADO PORQUE NO CONOCIA A NADIE,PERO UNA HERMOSA VAMPIRA QUE ESTABA ENAMORADA DE DRAC EN SECRETO VIO QUE ÉL ERA IGUAL A DRAC,,LO INVITO A BAILAR Y LO LEVANTO DE LA SILLA,

Damian la miro y le gusto ella enseguida,le siguio los pasos en el baile,Drac se dio cuenta y le dijo a Ericka,sonrieron los dos porque Drac le había contado a Ericka lo de la vampira y ahora se sentía aliviada porque se fijo en Damian y se olvidaría de su esposo y siguieron bailando--.

Mavis vio a su tio bailando feliz con la vampira y le dijo a Jhonny sonrieron los dos.

Termino la recepción y subieron a sus habitaciones,pero Mavis y Jhonny se iban de luna de Miel a Hawai y se despidieron de sus padres y Oh sorpresa Drac no se puso triste:

—Que disfruten EL VIAJE DE LUNA DE MIEL,PERO MI TARANTULITA TE ESPERO QUE REGRESES A MI LADO,ME LO PROMETISTE---.

—CLARO PAPÁ,JAMÁS TE DEJARIA,TE QUIERO Y A TI TAMBIEN TÍO.

—DAMIAN SE PUSO COLORADO Y MIRABA A LA VAMPIRA QUE TENIA AL LADO SUYO--.

Se subieron a la carroza,se despidieron con gestos de la mano y comenzaron el viaje a su ansiada Luna de Miel,a sabiendas de que Drac ya no estaría solo.

Subieron al avión para ir a Hawai,iban abrazados felices,ya Drac había pagado todo y con anticipación había reservado y pagado el hotel donde llegarían y tenia su tarjeta de crédito con su nombre y a disposición del dinero de su padre para comprar todo lo que deseen los esposos.

Llegaron al Hotel,subieron dejaron su equipaje y se asomaron al balcón del hotel,sonrieron se veía hermosa la ciudad,se cogieron de las manos y después se abrazaron disfutando el bello paisaje.Comenzaron a besarse y entraron,despacio empezaron a desvestirse y asi cumplir con el tan ansiado Noche de Bodas.

Al otro día Jhonny que ya conocía Hawai debido a sus multiples viajes,la llevo a conocer la playa,nadaban,recogían caracolas y las soplaban escuchando los sonidos con ecos,reian a cada rato,se acostaban en la arena,Jhonny hizo un castillo de arena pero Mavis se reia de lo mal que se veía,ella hizo uno que hacia que los demás lo vieran y tomaran fotos era hermoso con sus torres.

—MAVIS,MI AMOR,HASTA EN ESTO ME GANAS.

—AH MI JHONNY,LO APRENDI DE UN MAESTRO,MI PADRE. 


	18. ERA UNA BROMA NADA MÁS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POR HACERLE UNA BROMA A SU ESPOSA DRAC FUE GOLPEADO

Mavis resistia el sol porque la Bruja Aneira le dio una poción para estar en el Sol,porque ya sabia donde irían de Luna de Miel.

—Jhony mira alla,es una ballena,vamos a cabalgarla,vamos

—¡¡Qué?!!.y como vamos a hacer eso---

—VAMOS MI AMOR,¡¡YO SE HACER ESO!!,VAMOS

Mavis agarro de la mano a Jhonny y nado a tal velocidad que Jhonny tenia que hacer un esfuerzo para sacar la cabeza del agua y respirar,llegaron donde estaba la ballena,Mavis la hipnotizo y se subieron en ella y empezaron a surfear encima de ella,se reian a mas no poder.Entonces Mavis vio a unas sirenas que le sontreian,señalo a Jhonny y ellas le dieron un talismán para ÉL,la ballena paro sus movimientos y Mavis le dijo a jhonny si quería conocer la Atlantida.

—¡¡QUÉ,LA ATLANTIDA?!!PERO ESO DEBE ESTAR BAJO EL AGUA Y YO NO PUEDO RESPIRAR BAJO EL AGUA

Entonces Mavis le señalo donde estaban las sirenas y Jhonny se asombro viéndolas,su esposa le puso el talismán en el cuello y los dos cayeron al agua,primero se asusto Jhonny y después se dio cuenta que podía respirar en el agua,abrazo a Mavis.

Comenzaron a ir tras las sirenas sorientes,llegaron a una especie de cueva,entraron por ahí,al salir vieron la majestuosidad de la perdida ciudad de la Atlantida,nadaron hasta donde se veian muchos destellos de luces y entonces al llegar ahí Jhonny abrió los ojos asombrado de ver a quien jamás imagino ver.

A Neptuno sentado en su trono,llegaron al pie de ÉL y las sirenas,Mavis y jhonny le hicieron reverencias.

Neptuno se levanto los miro:

—¡¡JAJAJA VAYA!!, LA HIJA DE MI QUERIDO DRACULA Y SU YERNO,HIJA YO SOY TU ABUELO NEPTUNO--.

—ABUELO?TÚ ERES MI ABUELO,¡¡GUAU!!Y FUE A ABRAZARLO Y NEPTUNO LA ABRAZO Y LE DIO VOLTERETAS COMO LO HACIA SU PADRE.

—Mira nieta mia,DRAC CUANDO ESTABA MAS JOVEN ME ESTABA VISITANDO Y LLEGO UN ENEMIGO LLAMADO TRASIUS ME ODIABA PORQUE MATE A SU HIJO QUE ESTABA TRAS UNA DE MIS HIJAS,PERO ÉL LA HABIA VIOLADO POR ESO LO MATÉ,PERO NO LE IMPORTABA ESO SOLO LA MUERTE DE SU HIJO,ME ATACO Y ESTABA PERDIENDO PORQUE USABA EL MEDALLON DE ZEUS QUE SE LO HABIA ROBADO A LA DIOSA HERA,¡¡NO SÉ COMO!!,PERO LO TENIA,ESO ME DEBILITABA Y CASI ME DA EL ÚLTIMO GOLPE,CUANDO DRAC SE TRANSFORMO EN EL PRINCIPE DE LA OSCURIDAD HIZO UN RUGIDO TREMENDO QUE TUVE QUE TAPARME LOS OIDOS,PERO PARALIZO A TRASIUS QUE EMPEZO A TEMBLAR Y TU PAPÁ CON SUS ENORMES GARRAS LO HIZO PEDAZOS,ME SALVO LA VIDA Y CUANDO VINO HACIA MÍ ME ABRAZO Y ME DIJO

—¡¡ESTAS BIEN PAPÁ?!!,DESDE AHÍ LO CONSIDERE MI HIJO PREDILECTO.

—AH,PERO ENTONCES, ¡¡A MI ME QUIERES DE VERDAD AH?!!

—¡¡CLARO QUE SÍ NIETA MÍA!!,VAMOS CON TU ESPOSO PARA QUE CONOZCAS LA ATLANTIDA POR COMPLETO

Les dio su mano y los llevo a conocer toda la Atlantida,de tanto en tanto,recogia cosas para que se lleven de recuerdo,al último le dio un talismán para su padre Dracula.

—ESTO DÁSELO A TU PADRE,YA ME CONECTARE CON ÉL Y LE DIRÉ PARA QUE SIRVE,SÓLO ÉL DEBE SABERLO--.

Jhonny estaba ensimismado viendo todo le parecía increíble, estar en la Atlantida,Mavis lo veía encantada de verlo feliz.

Neptuno los llevo hacia la playa y los dejo ahí con todos los regalos que les dio,se hizo del porte de Mavis para poder abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla,igual a jhonny que se sonrojo haciendo reir a Neptuno,se despidió y se fue.

Jhonny comenzó a saltar de alegría,mirando a Mavis

—TE AMO,TE AMO —dijo abrazandola.

—YO TAMBIEN TE AMO¡¡ JHONNY STEIN!!

Recogieron los regalos y fueron al Hotel,al llegar a su habitación,dejaron en el suelo todo y se besaron y tuvieron otra sesión amatoria de esposos.

Despertaron se miraron,se besaron de nuevo,se levantaron fueron a bañarse,se vistieron,revisaron los regalos yMavis guardo lo que le dio Neptuno para su padre.

Bajaron a desayunar y Jhonny dijo:

—Vamos A UN BAR ELEGANTE QUE HACEN EL BAILE TRADICIONAL DEL "HULA" EN HAWAI.

—VAMOS ENTONCES,COGIERON UN TAXI Y SE FUERON AL BAR.

Jhonny se quedo con la boca abierta cuando llegaron y el de la entrada dijo:

—PRINCESA MAVIS,SU MESA ESTÁ LISTA PASE--.

Jhonny la miro y Mavis sonrio caminaron atrás del mesero y les dio una mesa que estaba alejada de las otras pero muy cerca del escenario,era privada y ya estaba ataviada con comida y bebidas.

Jhonny:--MAVIS,COMO SABIA TU NOMBRE Y TODO ESTO--.

—JHONNY,MI PAPÁ DIJO QUE TODO ESTABA PAGADO,A ÉL YA LO CONOCEN AQUÍ Y SABEN BIEN QUE ES EL REY,ADEMAS ESTE BAR ES DE VAMPIROS

—AH,CON RAZON,PERO Y SI ME HUELEN QUE SOY HUMANO,¡¡ME ATACARAN?!!

Mavis se rio:---JAJAJA,JHONNY,TODOS AQUÍ SABEN QUIEN SOY Y JAMÁS SE ATREVERAN A TOCARTE,ADEMAS ERES MI ESPOSO,ERES INTOCABLE--.

Entonces empezó el baile y el anunciador dijo:

—Éste baile esta dedicado a la princesa Mavis, ¡¡hija del rey de los vampiros!!

Todos la miraron y le aplaudieron,ella se levanto y agradeció el gesto.

Comenzo el baile y era hermoso el movimiento de caderas,Jhonny ya conocía el baile,pero nunca había visto la forma de bailar de los vampiros era más genial,estaba con cara de asombrado y Mavis lo miraba con amor y a la vez sonriendo viendolo con la cara que ponia.

Cuando termino el espectáculo,muchos vampiros antes de irse le hacían la venia a Mavis,hasta que se quedaron solos,Mavis esperaba que Jhonny terminara su langosta que se demoraba comiéndosela era porque nunca había saboreado la

"LANGOSTA HECHA POR UN CHEF VAMPIRO,EL SABOR ERA INCREIBLE.

Mavis lo miraba enamorada,sonreía de verlo comer con gusto.

Cuando termino agradecieron todo y salieron,ya estaba un auto esperándolos para llevarlos donde quieran ir.Jhonny miro a Mavis sonriendo,subieron y ella dijo:—Llevanos a pasear por los sitios más elegantes que conozcas

—SÍ PRINCESA

Mavis aplasto un boton negro , se cerro la parte entre el chofer y el asiento de atrás,abrazo a Jhonny y lo beso y ÉL le devolvió el beso,la amaba con locura,siguieron besándose,hasta que el chofer dijo que habían llegado a un sitio que era el más elegante de Hawai.

Mavis apretó el botón nuevamente y se vio unas casas hermosas,con decorados y jardines hermosos,Jhonny veía todo con la boca abierta.

Entonces recibió una llamada en su celular vio quien era,le enseño a Jhonny y sonrieron.

—Tarantulita hermosa,estas disfrutando de tu luna de miel?

—CLARO PAPÁ,TODO ESTA HERMOSO,ESTUVIMOS EN EL BAR,YA LO DEBES SABER

—¡¡EJEMP!! ,ESTEEE,CLARO MI LAGARTIJITA,YA SABES QUE TODO ME INFORMAN Y JHONNY?

—AQUÍ ESTA A MI LADO —y puso el celular frente a Jhonny que le sonrio:

—HOLA DRAC,COMO ESTÁS

—BIEN ACÁ,TU DISFRUTA DE TODO,ERES EL ESPOSO DE MI LAGARTIJITA,LOS ESPERO CUANDO REGRESAN?

—PAPÁ,RECIEN ESTAMOS AQUÍ,NO COMAS ANSIAS,ADEMAS TIENES AL TIO DAMIAN ALLA,NO ESTAS SOLO

OH,NO ES LO MISMO,TÚ ERES MI HIJA,TE EXTRAÑO

—SOBRINA,PASEA TODO LO QUE QUIERAS DEJA A DRAC CON LAS GANAS DE VERTE, ¡¡JAJAJAJA!!,YAAA NO ME EMPUJES DRAC,JAJAJA

—NOS VEMOS PAPÁ,CUANDO TERMINE LA LUNA DE MIEL REGRESAREMOS Y ME QUEDARE CONTIGO PARA SIEMPRE,ADIOS PAPI

—ADIOS MI TARANTULITA,ADIOS JHONNY

—¡¡ADIOS DRAC!!

Mavis sonrio mirando a jhonny:

—TE AMO JHONNY STEIN

—te amo MI AMOR

Se abrazaron y miraban el paisaje,en un delivery comieron golosinas,se bajaron en un parque para pasear y mirar la Luna llena.

Ya más tarde regresaron al Hotel.

En el Hotel Damian era novedad,los amigos de Drac lo molestaban a cada rato con sus juegos pero Drac le enseño todos los trucos y la velocidad,cuando quisieron volver a hacer la broma Damian les gano.

Los padres de Jhonny se despidieron de todos,se regresaban a su casa a la espera de noticias de la pareja,Drac les dijo que cuando quieran venir de vacaciones solo le avisen y ÉL Les paga todo,agradecieron y se fueron.

Entonces se le ocurrio a Drac hacerle una broma pesada Ericka,le dijo a Damian que no baje hasta que él lo llame,entonces Damian fue a la biblioteca a leer.

Drac se puso otra ropa y se alboroto el pelo como Damian y bajo a Recepcion espero a que Ericka este de espaldas y la abrazo y dijo:

—MI AMOR MARINO

—DRAC NO ME APRETES MUCHO,ME DEJAS SIN AIRE

—BESAME MI AMOR

Ericka se dio vuelta y beso a su esposo con los ojos cerrados,cuando termino el beso abrió los ojos y vio a Damian sonriendo,se asusto y le dio tremenda cachetada que lo tiro para atrás y estaba con la boca abierta,los amigos de Drac también vieron el beso.

Ericka cogio una escoba de las brujas y empezó a pegar a Damian escobazos y Él decía:

—ESPERA MI AMOR ¡¡SOY YO DRAC,SOY DRAC!!

Los amigos de Drac pensaron que era Damian y le cayeron también a golpes:

—Irrespetuoso es la esposa de tu hermano,COMO VAS A ESTAR BESANDOLA

—ESPERA FRANK ¡¡SOY YO,SOY YO!!

Nada le seguían dando de golpes

—MURRAY Tú CONOCES MI AURA, MIRA PRIMERO ¡¡ES UNA BROMA!!

Murray se dio cuenta que si era Drac.

—ESPEREN,ESPEREN,ES DRAC,ES DRAC, ¡¡ESTA DISFRAZADO!!.

Cuando asomo Damian:

—¡¡QUE PASA?!!,POR QUE LE PEGAN A DRAC,¡¡ESTAN LOCOS?!!

Ericka se dio cuenta de la broma,se acerco a Drac que le sonrió y le dio tremenda cachetada y se fue al ascensor hacia su habitación.

—PERO SI FUE UNA BROMA Y EN VERDAD ME BESO A MI A SU ESPOSO,¡¡PORQUE SE ENOJO!!

Eunice: —DRAC,NO TE DAS CUENTA? LA VERGÜENZA Y HUMILLACION QUE LA HICISTE PASAR?,ELLA PENSO QUE BESO A TU HERMANO Y ELLA TE AMA A TI,¡¡SINTIO COMO SI TE ENGAÑARA CON OTRO!!

—OH EN ESO NO PENSE,¡¡QUE HAGO!!,NO QUIERO QUE LLORE

—ANDA ALCANZALA Y ¡¡PIDELE PERDON!!

—ME VOY A ALCANZARLA

Llamo a la puerta:

—ERICKA MI AMOR,¡¡PUEDO ENTRAR?!!

—NO,LARGATE,¡¡TE ODIO!!

—MI AMOR PERDONAME ERA UNA BROMA, NO PENSE QUE TE AFECTARIA TANTO--.

—¡¡LARGATEEE!!,LARGATE,NO QUIERO VERTE

Pero como dueño del Hotel podía abrir las puertas con su magia,la abrio despacio y cuando dijo;

—ERICKA

Le llovieron toda clase de cosas,se movia rápido,pero no alcanzo a ver un jarrón y le pego en la cabeza tan fuerte que lo tumbo y lo dejo inconsciente,por la fuerza de vampiro de Ericka.

Ericka si vio que le dio con fuerza,se acerco a Drac y lo vio sangrando en la cabeza y sin sentido,lo miro enojada pero estaba enamorada y no se aguanto de darle un beso en su boca,se quedo al lado hasta que vio que se movia quejándose y cuando se despertó,se agarro la cabeza:

—OH,¡¡ME DUELE LA CABEZA!!

—DEBERIA DE DOLERTE POR HACERME ESA CLASE DE BROMAS PENSE QUE BESE A TU HERMANO,¡¡ESO NO SE HACE!!

—PERDONAME AMOR,NUNCA MÁS TE HAGO BROMAS,¡¡AY ME DUELE MUCHO LA CABEZA!!

Quiso levantarse pero no podía,se quedo arrodillado y dijo:

—MI AMOR,SIENTO PALPITACIONES EN LA CABEZA Y ME DUELE DEMASIADO,LLAMA A MI PAPA POR FAVOR ESTO NO ES NOR...

Y vio a su esposo quedarse inconsciente de nuevo,eso la asusto y corrió a llamar a su suegro.

—¡¡QUE PASO AQUÍ?!! —dijo Vlad

DRAC VINO A PEDIRME PERDON Y LE LANZE ALGUNAS COSAS DE LO ENOJADA QUE ESTABA PERO NO ESQUIVO ESE JARRON Y LE DI DE LLENO CON FUERZA EN LA CABEZA Y QUEDO INCONSCIENTE,SE DESPERTO PIDIENDOME PERDON,LO PERDONE,QUISO LEVANTARSE Y NO PODIA,ENTONCES ME DIJO QUE TENIA PALPITACIONES EN LA CABEZA Y QUE LE DOLIA MUCHO LA CABEZA Y QUE ESO NO ERA NORMAL Y OTRA VEZ SE QUEDO INCONSCIENTE

Vlad lo reviso,le puso las manos en la cabeza y en verdad se sentía palpitar fuerte,se quedo pensando y se acordó de una bruja amiga que tenia,la llamo casi de inmediato llego,le dijo lo que pasaba,lo reviso y dijo que parece que usaron mucha psiquis en algo y le falta energía astral pero eso debe dárselo un familiar muy cercano,un hermano puede ser,pero debe ser ahora mismo,porque si las palpitaciones aumentan puede transformarse en un ser sin conciencia y matar todo a su paso.

Vlad con la mente llamo a Damian y a Lydia,los dos llegaron rápido , Vlad le dijo a Damian lo que debe hacer y a Lydia,porque pensó que Drac por lo poderoso que es,necesitaba de sus dos hermanos.

Damian y Lydia pusieron sus manos en la cabeza de Drac y emitieron una energía que entro a la cabeza de Drac y éste temblaba,estuvieron así hasta que la primera en caer cansada sin energía fue Lydia,Damian demoro más hasta que ya no pudo y se desmayo,pero Drac había dejado de temblar,la bruja lo reviso y dijo:

—SU AURA ASTRAL ESTA OTRA VEZ TRANSPARENTE Y CON MÁS VITALIDAD,¡¡YA ESTA BIEN!!,SI NO FUERA POR EL GOLPE NO SE HUBIERAN DADO CUENTA Y SU MAJESTAD SE HUBIERA VUELTO LOCO Y MATABA A TODOS.

—GRACIAS ANEIRA-

Vlad miro a sus 3 hijos desmayados y se solto a llorar,Ericka lo abrazo diciendo:

—SUEGRO TRANQUILICESE, LAS COSAS SE DAN POR ALGO,SINO FUERA POR LA BROMA PESADA DE DRAC Y MI REACCION NO NOS HUBIERAMOS DADO CUENTA DE LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO,PERO AHORA YA TODO ESTA BIEN


	19. REGRESO DE LA LUNA DE MIEL

Vlad se acordó de lo que hizo Drac para traer de vuelta a Damián,debio usar la Psiquis en demasia y no se revitalizo y Él siendo su padre no lo reviso,se confio y casi lo pierde,por eso era la reacción de dolor que tenia,recupero un hijo y podía haber muerto el otro.

Vlad le dijo a Ericka que los dejen ahí a sus hijos y bajar al Lobby porque van a demorar en despertarse.

Bajaron y les llovieron las preguntas a Ericka .Vlad la dejo y se fue al despacho de su hijo.Eunice:

\---Que paso ERICKA,DRAC TE PIDIO PERDON?,NO DEBIO HACER ESA BROMA---

Y Ericka les converso lo que paso en la habitación.

\---QUÉ?O SEA QUE ESTA BIEN QUE HIZO ESA BROMA DRAC?

\---CREO QUE SÍ,POR ESO SE DESCUBRIO TODO,ARRIBA ESTAN LOS 3 DORMIDOS---

\----YO LE VI EL AURA PERO NO SENTI NADA DE MALO,PERO EL AURA ASTRAL NO LA PUEDO VER---

\---PERO YA PASO,AHORA DEBEMOS ESPERAR QUE DESPIERTEN—

\---AY NIÑA,TE CASASTE CON EL MÁS GUAPO,PERO MÁS BROMISTA,GRUÑON,METODICO,CELOSO,PERO QUE TE AMA CON TODO SU CORAZÓN---

Ericka sonrio:

\---ES CIERTO EUNICE,ES CIERTO---

Se dieron cuenta de la vampira que se le pego a Damián en la fiesta?---

\---SÍ,PERO PARECE QUE A DAMIAN NO LE ATRAE DEMASIADO,PORQUE DESPUES SACO A OTRA A BAILAR Y DESPUES A OTRA---

\---ESA ESTABA ENOJADA,PORQUE CRE QUE SE ENAMORO DE ÉL---..

LE VOY A DECIR A DRAC,QUE LE PREGUNTE A DAMIAN SI LE GUSTA ALGUN A VAMPIRA DE AQUÍ----

Ya estaban conversando un buen rato,cuando se escucharon ruidos fuertes arriba,se miraron y vieron a Vlad salir del despacho y se hizo un humo rojinegro.

Llego a la habitación de Drac y se quedo parado en la puerta viendo a sus 3 hijos peleándose,pero Lydia y Damián golpeaban a Drac.

\---BASTA DE PELEAR---dijo Vlad.

Lo escucharon y se quedaron inmóviles los 3 viendo a su padre enojdo parado en la puerta.

\---PORQUE PELEABAN-------POR LA BROMA,DESPUES MI CUÑADA SE ENOJABA CONMIGO—

\---YO LE DIJE QUE ERA YO,SU ESPOSO—

\---POR TU CULPA NOS CASTIGARON---

\---YO NO TUVE LA CULPA,TU EMPEZASTE---.

\-----YO NO HICE NADA DRAC,TU TE ENOJAS ENSEGUIDA---

\----SILENCIO TODOS, SE DAN CUENTA QUE PARECEN NIÑOS PELEANDO DE ESA FORMA?YA SON ADULTOS Y YA PAREN ESTO O VAN A OBLIGARME A CASTIGARLOS Y YA SABEN MIS CASTIGOS---.

Se quedaron callados,ya conocían a su padre , de lo que era capaz y por la ley familiar debían respetar a su padre.---YO TENGO QUE IRME ABAJO,PERMISO —dijo Drac.

\----DRAC ESPERA UN MOMENTO----.

Al escuchar a su padre se quedo parado y lo miro.

\---Mira Drac,debes ocupar tu puesto de rey y con estos espectáculos tuyos,puedes hacer que te pierdan el respeto----.

\---Y USTEDES PUEDE SER SU HERMANO,PERO ES EL REY DE LOS VAMPIROS,DE TRANSYLVANIA Y DE LA OSCURIDAD,Y DRAC CUANDO SE ENOJA DEMASIADO NO CONOCE A NADIE Y PUEDE MATARNOS A TODOS O NO ENTIENDEN ESO---.

\----¡¡SÍ PADRE-!!--

\---PUEDEN IRSE---

Drac bajo a recepción,iba enojado por dentro,ni siquiera miro a la sala de estar que alla estaba Ericka,solo cogio unos papeles y se fue a su despacho agachado.

\----SE DIERON CUENTA DRAC ESTA ENOJADO,NI MIRO PARA ACA---

Ericka dijo:----HAY QUE DEJARLO TRANQUILO ,ALGO PASO ARRIBA,PORQUE CUANDO SE FUE EL SEÑOR VLAD SE ACABO EL RUIDO Y AHORA DRAC ESTA ENOJADO----.

Mientras Drac se encerro en el despacho,le hizo un hechizo a la puerta,se sento,puso su cabeza en el escritorio y solto unas lagrimas.---MAVIS,CUANDO REGRESAS,TE NECESITO MI LAGARATIJITA---.

Mavis estaba en la playa,haciendo castillo de arena con Jhonny,eran risas con su esposo.

A veces se acostaban en la arena y se besaban,eran felices los dos,conversaban de cuantos hijos tendrían,que como los llamarían.---JHONNY TE AMO—

\---TAMBIEN TE AMO MAVIS---

\-----TE GUSTA VIVIR EN EL HOTEL JHONNY?—---SÍ,ME ENCANTA,NO QUIERO IRME DE AHÍ,EL AMBIENTE ES INCREIBLE A PESAR DEL GRUÑON DE TU PAPÁ---

\---JAJAJJA,QUE OCURRIDO JHONNY,PERO ES CIERTO SI ES GRUÑON,PERO LO AMO MUCHO--.

\----PERO ERICKA LE QUITO UN POCO LO GRUÑON,JAJAJA---.----OH ERICKA LO AMA DEMASIADO,PERO MI PAPÁ NO DEJA DE SER CELOSO Y MANDON---.

Jhonny---

\---Que?----

Jhonny---

¡¡Que pasa?!!----.-----A QUE NO ME ALCANZAS,JAJAJAJA---

Y Mavis corrió a supervelocidad que dejo a Jhonny lejos.

\---NO ES JUSTO,YO NO PUEDO CORRER ASI----

\-----JHONNY AQUÍ TE ESPERA UN BESO---

\---AH ALLA VOYYY---

Jhonny corrió pero estaba muy lejos y se estaba cansando.

\---ya NO AVANZO MAVIS,AHJJ,---

\--JAJAJA,ESTA BIEN MI AMOR---

Mavis se acerco y lo beso,pero lo solto enseguida se estaba quedando sin aliento..----UY PERDONA,JAJAJA---.-

-¡¡-MAVIE WEIBYYY!!,ME DEJASTE SIN ALIENTO---.

Estuvieron jugando ya buen rato,entraron al Hotel,otra sesión de acercaba ya el regreso a casa y Mavis dijo-

\--LLEVEMOSLE ALGO DE RECUERDO A MI PAPÁ—

Ya en la noche llamo a su padre:

\---HOLA PAPI,MAÑANA REGRESAMOS AL HOTEL---

\---QUE BIEN HIJA,TE ESPERO--.Salio del despacho contento,fue donde Ericka-

\--MI AMOR MAÑANA REGRESA MI TARANTULITA,ESTOY FELIZ HAY QUE HACERLE UNA FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA---

\-----DRAC QUE BIEN, VAMOS ORGANICEMOS LA FIESTA---

Fueron a la cocina para la comida y después al salón de fiestas.

Ya organizaron todo,Ericka veía a Drac contento ya no estaba enojado.Dmian y Lydia asomaron al Lobby y vieron el va y viene de Drac y sonriendo,se acercaron a los amigos de Drac.---DRAC ESTA CONTENTO,PASA ALGO?---.

\---SÍ,REGRESA MAVIS DE SU LUNA DE MIEL MAÑANA---.

\---AH,¡¡CON RAZÓN!!---.

Drac esperaba con ansias la llegada de su hija,hasta que vio la carroza que llegaba al Hotel,salieron Mavis y Jhonny,los zombies cargaban el equipaje ,entraron y sono un

\---BIENVENIDOS MAVIS Y JHONNY---Y aplaudían.Dracula abrazo a su hija.---Mi Mavie weby,bienvenida a casa---

\---¡¡GRACIAS PAPI!!---.

\------¡¡CABEZA DE CERILLO!!,VEN ACA---Dracula lo abrazo casi le deja sin aire.

\---DRAC,DRAC,ME AHOGO---

\---AY, SI CLARO ME OLVIDE,JAJAJA---.

\----BUENO A CAMBIARSE MAS TARDE HAY FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA,JAJAJA---Entraron estaban cansados del viaje,se bañaron y dormitaron unas horas,

Su padre toco la puerta:

\---Levantarse dormilones,ya es hora---

\----Oh,que sueño—

\---YO TAMBIEN TENGO SUEÑO,JHONNY,PERO YA CONOCES A MI PAPA,VAMOS,¡¡AUUUUMMM-!!--

Bajaron al Lobby y desde ahí era:-

\----BIENVENIDOS MAVIS Y JHONNY---Y aplaudían.

Drac cogio a su hija dándole vueltas,estaba feliz con el retorno de su colmilludita.Entraron al Gran Salón donde seria la fiesta,Drac empezó el baile con Mavis era una hermosa canción de Bienvenida,sonreía como nunca,Vlad lo veía feliz,Jhonny bailaba con Ericka, después intercambiaron parejas.

Damian pasaba cambiando parejas de baile cual paginas de un libro una tras otra.pero no se decidia por ninguna.

Al terminar la fiesta,se quedaron un momento solos Drac,Mavis y Jhonny.-

\--Jhonny,CUIDA A MI HIJA CON TU VIDA QUIERES?---

\---CLARO DRAC,LA AMO,------PAPI,QUE COSAS DICES,ES MI ESPOSO,ES MI ZING,ME AMA COMO YO A ÉL---.

Drac abrazo fuerte a su hija,y ella a ÉL.

\---Te extrañe mi lagartijita,no puedo vivir sin ti---.-

\--Pero papi,YA ESTA EL TIO DAMIAN LA TIA LYDIA,EL ABUELO VLAD,ERICKA--.

\---NO ES LO MISMO,TÚ ERES MI HIJA,¡¡MI TARANTULITA-!!--.

\---POR ESO MISMO,ME ENCANTA AQUÍ,NO ME VOY A IR JAMÁS--.

\---GRACIAS JHONNY,CABEZA DE CERILLO,JAJAJA.


	20. NACIERON HIJO Y NIETO DE DRACULA

Mavis llego la etapa de ser Mujer,ahora era esposa de su Zing,pero seguía siendo "LA NIÑITA DE PAPÁ".

Y pasaron algunos meses,Drac estaba pintando que era su Hobby y entraron Mavis y Jhonny a verlo.

\---HOLA PAPI—HOLA DRAC

\---HOLA MI TARANTULITA,¡HEY CABEZA DE CERILLO!,JAJAJA---.

\---PAPI,¡QUIERES VOLAR CONMIGO?!---

\---QUÉ?, SI VAMOS,YA EXTRAÑABA TANTO VOLAR CONTIGO---

Y salio primero Mavis casi al tocar el suelo se transformo riéndose y Drac como el Rey que es,salto muy alto se lo veía imponente ,Jhonny lo miraba diciéndose:

\---Soy el yerno de DRACULA UN REY, ¡VAYA-!--.

Y Drac empezó a caer y antes de tocar el agua del lago se alzo haciendo una especie de estela gigante de agua y sonrio a su hija y empezaron a volar juntos por el cielo,entonces empezaron a jugar a las escondidas en las nubes.

Se escuchaban jadeos y Drac encontró a su hija cansada y le pregunto:

\---TE SIENTES BIEN MI COLMILLUDITA?---

\---AH SI ES QUE ES DIFICIL VOLAR RAPIDO ¡ESTANDO EMBARAZADA!—

\---CLARO QUE SI ES LOGI...¡QUEEEE!-----

Y Mavis le enseño el vientre abultado,Drac sonrio y grito:---YA VOY A SER ¡ABUELOOOOO!---

Y Jhonny:

\---Y YO VOY A SER¡ PAPÁAAAA!---.

La vida de Mavis había cambiado tanto,de vivir solo encerrada en casa sin poder salir y después vivir en el Hotel bajo los cuidados de su padre protector pero amoroso,su zing llego al Hotel y ahora es su esposo y está embrazada del hombre que ama y su padre esta contento de que va a tener un nieto,Mavis estaba contenta.

De ser Niña y vivir sólo con su padre y tener a su abuelo y su tía Lydia,ahora ya es una mujer casada,embarazada de su zing,tiene un Tío que la adora y la dicha de que pronto nacera "EL NIETO DEL VAMPIRO MÁS PODEROSO DEL MUNDO QUE ES EL REY DE LA OSCURIDAD,REY DE LOS MONSTRUOS Y REY DE LOS VAMPIROS Y ELLA ERA MAVIS SU HIJA Y ESTABA ORGULLOSA DE HABER CRECIDO DE NIÑA A MUJER JUNTO A SU PADRE QUE CARIÑOSAMENTE LE DICE":--¡¡MI TARANTULITA".

Ericka ya estaba cerca de dar a luz al hijo de Drac que lo iban a llamar Alexander,cuando llego la hora,Drac estaba feliz iba a ser padre de nuevo,cuando vio a su hijo un hermoso bebe de pelo negro y ojos azules,lo abrazo con amor de padre,estaba feliz,otro hijo,un niño tranquilo,jugueton,y estaba cerca en que iba a ser abuelo también.

Y llegó el día de dar a luz a su esperado nieto,Dracula paseaba de un lado a otro afuera del cuarto del hospital,hasta que se escuchó llorar a un bebé,el doctor lo dejo pasar,al entrar vio a un hermoso bebe pelirrojo de ojos azules en brazos de su hija,Jhonny sonreía viendo a su hijo,El bebé miro a Dracula y le sonrio,éste lo cargo un momento:

\--MI NIETO QUERIDO,MIENTRAS ESTES JUNTO A MÍ NO TE PASARA NADA MALO MI CHIQUITO HERMOSO---.

\---PAPÁ,QUIERO CARGAR A MI BEBÉ---

\---¡OH,SI,JEJE!---

Ya estaba Mavis en su habitación con su esposo e hijo y estaban pensando que nombre ponerle,optaron por ponerle el nombre de Dennis cuando Dracula supo el nombre dijo que estaba bonito pero que suena mucho mejor DENNISOVICHI.

Al cumplir el año lo celebraron con una pequeña fiesta donde llegaron los padres de Jhonny y el papá de jhonny escucho a Dracula nombrar al nieto como DENNISOVICHI,y dijo que su nombre era Dennis en homenaje a su padre y Dracula dijo que ese no era nombre de Vampiro.

Jhon:---DEBERIA VIVIR CON NOSOTROS ALLÁ HAY MÁS HUMANOS---

\---¡QUÉ?!,ES UN VAMPIRO ES UN DRACULA---

Ginna:--PERO DEBERIA TENER LOS COLMILLOS Y NO LOS TIENE,ESTA SEGURO QUE ES UN VAMPIRO?---.

Justo asomo Vlad,se acercó a Dennis y le puso la cara roja de enojado que ponen los vampiros,Dennis se asusto gritó,Dracula lo acuno entre sus Brazos diciendo:

\---PAPÁ,QUE HACES,¡NO LO ASUSTES ASÍ!---

\---JAJAJA,PRIMERO MIRALO SONREIR Y SUS COLMILLOS---

\----¡SUS COLMILLOS?!PERO TODAVIA NO LOS TIENE---

\---ESTAS SEGURO DRAC,MIRA---

Drac miro a Dennis que estaba sonriendo y ahí estaban sus colmillos

\---jjajaja MI COLMILLUDITO CHIQUITO---

\----GRACIAS PAPÁ,PERO ESE METODO ANTIGUO NUNCA ME GUSTO,ADEMÁS DEBISTE DECIRLE A MAVIS,MIRALA ESTA ENOJADA---

\---ABUELITO,¡LO HICISTE ASUSTAR!---

\---PERO HIJA MIRALO YA TIENE SUS COLMILLOS Y SE ESTA RIENDO,TU PAPÁ SI LLORO POR MESES---

\---Y PORQUE FUE PAPÁ,MATASTE A MI GARGOLA FRENTE A MÍ,ME DOLIO ERA MI MASCOTA---.

\--DRAC YA TE PEDI PERDON ANTES ERAN OTROS TIEMPOS—

\--BAH,ESTA BIEN,SON COSAS DEL PASADO,AHORA HAY OTRO DRACULA--.

Jhon tuvo que morderse la lengua,además amaba a su nieto y pensó que no iba a pelear por tonterías.

Damián asomo trayendo un regalo al cumpleañero,era un oso de peluche enorme.

\----PARA MI SOBRINO BELLO,¡VENGASE CON SU TÍO!—

Y se lo quito de brazos de Drac.Dennis ya los diferenciaba por el pelo y la ropa,su papá Drac siempre vestia de negro y el pelo peinado y su tio Damian el pelo alborotado y se vestia diferente,nunca de negro.

Y entonces Damian salio volando por la ventana con Dennis,todos se asomaron y vieron que Damian lo lanzo bien alto a Dennis y reia,Drac al ver esto salio volando asustado de que se lastime su nieto y antes de llegar enojado donde estaba Damian vio algo hermoso que lo hizo sonreir su nieto era ya un murciélago y se puso a volar con Él carcajeándose,

\---YA SABES VOLAR DENNISOVICHI,JAJAJA---.

\---DRAC LO ESTUVE ENTRENANDO DESDE HACE 3 MESES ATRÁS Y TE TENIAMOS ESTA SORPRESOTA,JAJAJA--.---SIIII,¡VUELA,DENISOVICHI!,JAJAJA---.

Drac estaba feliz de verlo transformado,tan pequeño y Mavis estaba feliz,mas que todo de ver y oir la felicidad de su padre.

Entraron felices,y abrieron los regalos,Murray le dio un talismán de Oro puro.Wayne pregunto:---

¡ESTA HECHIZADO?!---

\---SUPER HECHIZADO,SOLO LO MEJOR DE LA CRIPTA---.

Se lo puso en el cuello y Dennis no aguanto el peso y se golpeo la cabeza pero lo cogio Drac diciendo:

\---NO PASO NADA DENNISOVICHI---

Y no lloro Dennis,sonriéndole a su abuelo.Dennis llegó ya a los 5 años,en plena celebración,llego Damián con una hermosa vampira.-

\--DRAC,MIRA MI NOVIA,SOBRINA MIRA,MIRA---

\----HOLA DAMIAN,¡ES HERMOSA TU NOVIA!---

\---TIO,YA TIENES NOVIA---

\---SÍ,¡Y ME VOY A CASAR!------ESTAS SEGURO DAMIAN?—---HOLA MAJESTAD---

\---DIME DRAC,YA VAS A SER DE LA FAMILIA---.

\---ESTA BIEN DRAC,AMO A DAMIAN Y YA ME PIDIO MATRIMONIO---.

\--JAJA,¡VA A HABER BODA EN EL HOTEL!---

\----A VER,ESCUCHE ALGO DE QUE ALGUIEN SE VA A CASAR?—dijo Vlad

\---SÍ,PAPÁ YO ME VOY A CASAR,CON ÉSTA LINDA VAMPIRA SE LLAMA Lyly---

\---AH,VAYA MI HIJO SE VA A CASAR CON UNA HERMOSA VAMPIRA----

\--GRACIAS SUEGRO...ESTE ,PUEDO DECIRLE SUEGRO?---.

\--¡CLARO HIJA!-------cuando se casan Damian?----EL OTRO MES------YA,NO TE PREOCUPES DE GASTOS,ERES MI HERMANO,AQUÍ TE CASAS—

Drac lo abrazo y fueron a hablar con el Chef para el banquete y preparar todo para la boda.

Mavis estaba feliz,se casa su tío Damián,miraba a Jhonny jugando con su hijo,su vida era hermosa.


	21. EL NOVIO DE TÍA LYDIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LYDIA LLEGA DEL BRAZO DE UN JOVEN VAMPIRO Y DRACULA SALE A RECIBIRLOS

Paso una semana y Lydia llego de brazo de un vampiro todo elegante y Drac la vio,camino a recibirla y el vampiro acompañante de Lydia lo miro con la boca abierta.

\---HOLA LYDIA Y ÉSTE HOMBRE,QUIÉN ES?---

Éste vampiro era de Latinoamérica y no conocía a nadie ,lo miro y escucho a Lydia decir.

\---HOLA DRAC,SE LLAMA LAURENT Y ES MI NOVIO Y VIENE A VISITAR A MI FAMILIA ,PARA HABLAR CON TODOS---

Laurent,pensó que era a lo mejor un antiguo novio de Lydia por la manera en que lo miraba cuando

\---HOLA SOY DRACULA,HERMANO DE LYDIA---.

\---QUE DIJO,HERMANO DE LYDIA?USTED ES DRÁCULA?---.

\--SÍ SOY YO--.

Lydia veía esto divertida,quería darle la sorpresa a su novio.

\-----JAJAJA,LAURENT,ÉL ES MI HERMANO EL REY DRACULA,DUEÑO DE ÉSTE HOTEL--.

Laurent todavía no salía de su asombro.

\----DIJISTE DUE...ÑO DEL HOTEL?...REY?---.

Drac se carcajeo al darse cuenta que no sabia nada y asomo Vlad.

\---HIJA QUERIDA,HASTA QUE APARECES,SOLO VIAJANDO POR EL MUNDO Y A TU PADRE LO DEJAS ABANDONADO---.

\--PAPI,COMO ESTÁS,SABES QUE TE QUIERO,VEN TE VOY A PRESENTAR A MI NOVIO.---.-

\--LAURENT,TE PRESENTO A MI PADRE VLAD EL EMPALADOR---.

\--QUE,QUE? VLAD EL EMPALADOR,TU PADRE ES VLAD EL EMPALADOR?---.

\-----BUENAS NOCHES,SOY VLAD EL PADRE DE LYDIA Y DRACULA---.

\----BUE...NAS NOCHES...--,LYDIA NO ME CONTASTE NADA DE TU FAMILIA---.

\---TE QUERIA DAR LA SORPRESA,JAJAJA--.

\---PAPÁ ÉL ES LAURENT VIVE EN ECUADOR Y NO SABE NADA DE EUROPA----.

\--AH,ENTONCES NO SABE QUIÉN ES TU HERMANO VERDAD?--.

\---NO,PAPÁ, DILE TÚ,JAJAJA—

\--LAURENT,MI HIJO ES DRACULA Y ES AHORA EL REY DE LOS VAMPIROS,REY DE TRANSYLVANIA,REY DE LOS MONSTRUOS Y REY DE LA OSCURIDAD---

\---TU HERMANO ES UN REY?...OH..PENSE QUE SOLAMENTE ME HABIA ENAMORADO DE LA MÁS GRUÑONA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD---.

\---LAURENT,NO DIGAS ESO,JAJAJA,PAPÁ LE COSTO ENAMORARME,LO HUBIERAS VISTO,JAJAJA---.

\---ME LO IMAGINO,ME LO IMAGINO---.

\---BIENVENIDO LAURENT A LA FAMILIA Y QUE ESO QUE NOS TIENE QUE DECIR?---

\---AH,SI,ESTE...LYDIA,YO LAURENT TE PIDO QUE TE CASES CONMIGO---

\---QUE?,SÍ,SI QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO LAURENT---.

\---VAYA VA A HABER BODA DOBLE EN LA FAMILIA---.

\---DRAC,PORQUE DICES BODA DOBLE?--.

\---LYDIA,DAMIÁN SE CASA TAMBIÉN—

\----DAMIÁN?,EN VERDAD?---

\--SI,MIRA AHÍ VIENE,DAMIAN,VEN ACÁ---

\---LYDIA,LLEGASTE,HERMANITA LINDA,TE EXTRAÑABA---

Laurent lo miro y vio que era idéntico al Rey Dracula,solo el pelo alborotado.

\----DAMIÁN,TE PRESENTO A LAURENT,MI PROMETIDO Y FUTURO ESPOSO

\-----LYDIA,TE VAS A CASAR,TÚ,LA GRUÑONA,JAJAJA--.

\---DAMIAN,NO SEAS IRRESPETUOSO CON TU HERMANA—

\---HOLA,SOY LAURENT---

\---HOLA SOY DAMIÁN,SUERTUDO,JAJA---.

\-----LAURENT SON GEMELOS,JAJAJA---

\---SI,ME DI CUENTA,PERO ÉL TIENE EL PELO ALBOROTADO------SÍ,POR ESO LOS DIFERENCIAMOS,DRAC SIEMPRE A SIDO IMPECABLE CON SU PERSONA,EN CAMBIO DAMIÁN NO,ÉL SIEMPRE ES ASI DESINHIBIDO,EXTROVERTIDO---.

\----LYDIA,DAMIÁN SE VA A CASAR LA SEMANA QUE VIENE,HAGAMOS DOBLE BODA---.

\---LAURENT,QUE TE PARECE---

\--SI,QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO PERO YA,TE AMO—

\---YO TE AMO LAURENT—

\---MÁS QUE TODO AGUANTARLE EL GENIO A LYDIA,JAJAJA.---

\---DAMIÁN,YA VERÁS---Y Lydia lo correteo a Damián

\---jajaja,A QUE NO ME ALCANZAS LYDIA---

\---YA VERAS DAMIAN------PAPÁ?—

\--DIME DRAC?---

Drac le guiño un ojo a su padre.

\--HASTA LUEGO,JAJAJA---Y se fue volando atrás de sus hermanos.

\---DRAC,DRAC...,OH CUANDO ES DE JUGAR CON SUS HERMANOS DEJA A UN LADO LA REALEZA---

\---SEÑOR VLAD,DISCULPE—

\---DIME LAURENT---

\----LYDIA ES ASÍ SIEMPRE CON SUS HERMANOS?---

\--SÍ,SOLO CON ELLOS SE PORTA ASÍ,CON LOS DEMÁS ES MUY SERIA,PERO LA VERDAD CONTIGO NO LA VEO SERIA---.

\----AH,EN LA UNIVERSIDAD SIEMPRE FUE SERIA,DEMASIADO,PERO CUANDO NOS CHOCAMOS,LE AYUDE A ALZAR SUS COSAS Y ME SONRIO,ME ENAMORÉ DE ELLA COMO NO TIENE IDEA Y EMPECÉ A CORTEJARLA,NO QUERIA,PERO TRATE POR MESES,HASTA QUE LOGRE UNA SONRISA DE ELLA Y ME ATREVI A DECIRLE UNA PALABRA DE AMOR Y UNA COSA LLEVO A LA OTRA YY ME ACEPTO MI CORTEJO,SOY TAN FELIZ---

.—Laurent,NUNCA SE IMAGINO QUE FUERA UNA DRACULA VERDAD?--.

\---NO,SOLO LE DECIAMOS LYDIA A SECAS NO SABIAMOS SU APELLIDO---.

\----LAURENT BIENVENIDO A LA FAMILIA,YA CONOCERA A TODOS---.---PERO SU HIJO EL REY,PARECE QUE FUERA COMO LYDIA ENOJADO,GRUÑON---—

USTED LO ACABA DE DESCRIBIR EXACTAMENTE,JAJAJA---.

Y se quedaron viéndolos corretear en la parte de afuera del Hotel y subieron al cielo en forma de murciélago,se escuchaban las risas de ellos y Vlad feliz.

Se les vio bajar a velocidad y al llegar al suelo todos se convirtieron en los monstruos rojos y se rieron en forma estruendosa y regresaron a ser los mismos de siempre.

Laurent los veía boquiabierta.Vlad sonreia de verlos felices

\----PAPÁ NO TE ENOJES SOLO ESTAMOS JUGANDO---

\---ME DI CUENTA,NO ESTOY ENOJADO--.----SEÑOR VLAD,PORQUE DICEN QUE NO SE ENOJE USTED?---.

\--AH,ES QUE LES TENGO PROHIBIDO UNA TRANSFORMACION Y SABEN QUE SU CASTIGO LES VA A DOLER---

\--CASTIGO?USTED PUEDE CASTIGARLOS?,PERO SI YAN SON ADULTOS Y ÉL ES EL REY---

\--LAURENT,ACASO NO SABE QUE EL PADRE ES EL CABEZA DE FAMILIA?--.

\---SÍ,PERO MI PADRE NO INTERVIENE AHORA YA SOMOS ADULTOS---

\---PUEDE SER QUE HAN VIVIDO ALEJADOS DE LA CUNA DE LOS VAMPIROS—-

\--OH,A LO MEJOR,YO NO CONOCIA NADA DE ESTO---.

\---LAUERENT,ACASO SABE PORQUE SUS PADRES VIVEN EN ECUADOR?--.---NO,NUNCA ME HAN DICHO---.

\---PERO,CUANDO VENGAN A MI BODA,LES PREGUNTARE---.

\-----LAURENT,DRAC PUEDES SER EL REY,PERO EN CUANTO A OBEDIENCIA,YO SOY SU PADRE Y PUEDO CASTIGARLO Y YA LO HICE HACE UNOS DIAS---.-

\--FAMILIA VAMOS A CENAR,YA ORDENE LA CENA---dijo Drac

\----VAMOS CUÑADO,AQUÍ ES RICA LA COMIDA EL CHEF ES FRANCES Y NOS TIENE MIMADOS A TODA LA FAMILIA VAMOS---dijo Damian.

Damian lo levanto en bruces a Laurent y volo al comedor.

Lydia se reia de ver a su novio en brazos de Damián y Drac miraba a su padre sonriendo.

\-----DRAC,NO QUIERO,NO ME CARG...MUCHACHO MALCRIADO,SUELTAME...,JAJAJA—

Drac se reia de cargar a su padre hasta el comedor,Mavis estaba ya ahí con Jhonny y rieron de ver a Drac cargando a su padre.

\---ERES EL COLMO DRAC,NO HACES CASO,YO PUEDO VENIR SOLO---.

\---NO ES LO MISMO,ME ENCANTA CARGARTE,JAJA---.---HIJA,TU TÍA SE CASA CON LAURENT,MIRA ES ÉL--.---HOLA LAURENT,SOY MAVIS HIJA DE DRACULA Y SOBRINA DE LYDIA---.

\---HOLA MAVIS---

\---HOLA SOY JHONNY EL ESPOSO HUMANO DE MAVIS---.

\---HUMANO?DRACULA TIENE YERNO HUMANO?---

\--SI,PUEDES CREERLO?.CABEZA DE CERILLO ES MI YERNO---

\--JEJEJE,DRAC NO TE BURLES--dijo Jhonny.

\---CUANDO LLEGO AQUÍ Y SE DIO CUENTA QUE HABIA MONSTRUOS CORRIA Y GRITABA ASUSTADO,JAJAJA--.

\---DRAC,SI,PERO DESPUES ME ENAMORE DE ESTA HERMOSA VAMPIRA,HICIMOS ZING Y DRAC CASI ME AGREDE Y ME FUI PERO ME FUE A BUSCAR L HIZO EN EL DIA Y ME TRAJO DE REGRESO PERO LLEGO EN LLAMAS AQUÍ----.

\---EN EL DIA,PERO LOS VAMPIROS NOS QUEMAMOS Y PUDO HABER MUERTO---

\--DRAC MORIRSE?,NOOO,ES EL MÁS PODEROSO DE LOS VAMPIROS,SOLO LLEGO EN LLAMAS SE LAS APAGARON Y SE RECUPERO AL INSTANTE,VERDAD DRAC---.

\----AH,SI,YA ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADO,AGUANTO HORAS EN EL SOL---.

\---YO NO PUEDO,ME QUEMA,ARDE HORRIBLE---.

\---LAURENT,LO QUE PASA ES QUE DRAC ES EL ÚNICO CON LA SANGRE PURA DRACUL HACE COSAS QUE SON IMPOSIBLES PARA LOS VAMPIROS NORMALES---.

\---LAURENT VAS A PROBAR UNA CENA INCREIBLE,MI CHEF ES FRANCES Y COCINA RICO Y LOS POSTRES SON INCREIBLES--.

Cuando las gárgola llegaron con los alimentos,Lydia le puso algunos frente a su novio,Cuando Laurent empezó a saborearlos,se le vio la cara de asombro.

\---ESTA RICO,NUNCA HABIA SENTIDO ESTE SABOR ESPECTACULAR,WOW---.

\----MAJESTAD SU CHEF ES UN GENIO—

\---NO ME DIGAS MAJESTAD DIME DRAC,YA ERES DE LA FAMILIA---.

\---SI DRAC,JEJE SE SIENTE RARO DECIRLE ASI—

\----LAURENT,DEBE INVITAR A SU FAMILIA PARA QUE ESTEN ANTES DE LA FECHA DE MATRIMONIO--.---SI DRAC,MAS TARDE LOS LLAMO PARA DECIRLES


	22. LLEGARON LOS PADRES DE LAURENT

-En eso llego Ericka a sentarse con Drac y traía a Alexander que al ver a su padre se alegro.

\----HOLA AMOR—

\--PAPI DRAC,PAPI—

\---LAURENT MI ESPOSA ERICKA VAN HELSING—

\----HOLA DIJO SU ESPOSA...VAN HELSING?---

\---SI ES BISNIETA DE ABRAHAM VAN HELSING---.

Llego al comedor Abraham.

\--HOLA DRAC,HOLA VLAD,LYDIA HOLA---.

\---HOLA ABRAHAM,VENGA CONOZCA AL FUTURO CUÑADO---

\----LAURENT ÉL ES ABRAHAM VAN HELSING BISABUELO DE ERICKA---.

\---USTED ES ...ABRAHAM VAN HELSING? Y NO SON ENEMIGOS USTEDES?---

\---LAURENT MI ESPOSA ES BISNIETA DE ABRAHAM,YA SE ACABO ESA PELEA---.

-EN LOS LIBROS LEI QUE ERAN ENEMIGOS,TODO A CAMBIADO---.

\---HOLA LAURENT,AHORA SOMOS FAMILIA---.

\---YO VIVI EN ECUADOR SIN SABER NADA DE ACA---.

\---YA IRA CONOCIENDO LAURENT---.

\---PAPI DRAC----

\--MI COLMILLUDITO PRECIOSO---

\---ES SU HIJO DRAC,SE PARECE MUCHO A USTED---.

\---SI ES MI HIJO ALEXANDER---

\---PAPI QUIERO IR CON DENNISOVICH----

\---MAVIS MIRA A TU HERMANO---

\--YA PAPI,VEN ALEXANDER---

Terminaron la cena,Laurent salio de brazo de Lydia sonriéndole,los demas la veian sonreir algo raro en ella.

\---Me cae bien Laurent,TU QUE DICES PAPA—

\--SI,ME CAYO MUY BIEN,PERO SU CARA SE ME PARECE A ALGUIEN NO SE NO RECUERDO BIEN—

\---PAPI,ME LLEVO A ALEXANDER VAN A JUGAR CON DENNIS—

\--ESTA BIEN TARANTULITA.

Mavis llevo a Alexander hasta afuera donde había el patio de juegos y miraba a su hermano y a su hijo jugar entre los dos,cuando llegaron los cachorros lobos y se armo el juego,empezaron las risas,las carreras,los aullidos,los padres de los cachorros y Mavis se reian a carcajadas de las travesuras que armaban los niños.

Estaban jugando a las carreras cuando se vio una gran mancha celeste y Alexander y Dennis desaparecieron.

Mavis se asusto y empezó a buscarlos cuando se escucharon risas en el cielo y habían 3 murcielagos volando y uno de ellos era más grande que los otros dos.

\---TIO DAMIÁN,NO ME HAGA ASUSTAR ASÍ—

\--JAJAJA,SOBRINA ASI SOY YO---

\---A VER CACHORROS,QUIEN ME ATRAPA JAJAJA---.

Y volaban atrás de Él pero no lo alcanzaban,en una de las carreras Damian bajo en picada y ellos también,pero de repente paro Damian y los niños le cayeron encima ya que estaban casi al ras del suelo,se transformaron y empezó a hacer de caballito y los cargaba a los dos encima de ÉL.

Mavis era feliz viendo a su Tio jugando con los niños,era como ver a su padre haciéndolo,las risas eran iguales,su voz.

\---MI PAPÁ NO ESTA AQUÍ,PERO EL TIO HACE LO MISMO Y PARECE QUE LO ESTUVIERA VIENDO A MI PAPÁ JUGAR CON LOS NIÑOS---.

Cuando sintió una brisa y vio a su padre también como caballito cargando a Alexander y las risas de todos..

Se alejaron un poco y cuando regresaron eran 2 Lobos negros enormes adelante y un cachorro negro y otro cachorro marron empezaron a revolcar,Mavis era feliz viendo eso.

Mavis también se transformo en una hermosa loba negra y se unió al juego,se perseguían,corrian,se revolcaban,cuando su padre se le acerco lamiéndole el hocico,ella hizo lo mismo,los demás lobos y las personas miraban como se daban vueltas entre ellos y se acariciaban el pelaje,se restregaban las cabezas y se transformaron y Drac estaba abrazando a su hija Mavis tan fuerte y asi abrazados levitaron un momento dando vueltas y casi al llegar al suelo,se miraron sonriendo.

\---TE AMO PAPI

\--TE AMO MI COLMILLUDITA,ME HAS HECHO TAN FELIZ DESDE QUE NACISTE Y AHORA TENGO A MI NIETO,ASI SEAS MADRE PARA MÍ SIEMPRE SERAS MI BEBÉ---

\---OH,PAPI---

\---EH,YA TERMINEN,VAMOS A JUGAR------QUE,AH,SI,PAPI VAMOS A VOLAR,DENNIS,ALEXANDER,TIO---.

Y se transformaron en murciélagos y volaron a las nubes a jugar a las escondidas,al único que no podían encontrar era a Drac,por su experiencia,todo era risas.

Eso veía Laurent,la convivencia familiar,el amor que se tienen,cuando sintió un viento y dos murciélagos más se unieron a los juegos,eran Vlad y Lydia.

\----ALLA VA EL VIEJITO VOLADOR,JAJAJA---

\---PAPÁ,JAJAJA QUE COSAS DICES---.

Ericka miraba a su esposo ser tan feliz,abrazo a su Bisabuelo sonriendo,las risas eran estruendosas,cuando Drac vio a Ericka salio de su escondite y lo atrapo Alexander.

\--YA TE VI PAPI DRAC---

\---JOJOJO,ME ENCONTRASTE MI COLMILLUDITO---

\-----DRAC CORRE QUE TE ATRAPAMOS---

\---QUÉ?,HEY TODOS CONTRA UNO,NO ES JUSTO,NO,NO---

Y todos lo agarraron en el aire y lo bajaron con el estruendo de la caer al suelo,todos estaban montados encima de Drac aplastándolo.

\---AUXILIO ME APLASTAN,OIGAN EN SERIO ME APLASTAAAAN--.

Todos se reian,se levantaron menos Alexander y Dennis que se quedaron abrazando a Drac y ÉL a ellos.

Ericka fue hacia donde estaba Drac y los niños se levantaron y fueron a seguir jugando con Mavis,Damian,Vlad y Lydia,dejaron a la pareja sola,porque comenzaron a besarse acostados en la hierba.

Lydia se acerco a Laurent.-

\--VAMOS LAURENT,INTEGRATE A NOSOTROS YA SOMOS FAMILIA,VEN A JUGAR---.

\-----AH,ESTA BIEN,PERO NO ME MALTRATEN,TU HERMANO ES FUERTE YO NO---

Lydia se rio y lo jalo con ellos a las carreras,Laurent se divirtió como nunca con su futura esposa,su futuro suegro,cuñado.

Al otro dia,Laurent llamo a su padre para comunicarle su matrimonio y la invitación para que vaya al Hotel.

\---HOLA PAPÁ,--

\---HOLA LAURENT,Y COMO TE FUE,COMO TE RECIBIERON---

\---BIEN PAPÁ,ESCUCHA EL HERMANO DE LYDIA ES DUEÑO DE UN HOTEL ACA EN TRANSYLVANIA Y LOS INVITA A VENIR,ME VOY A CASAR ACÁ LES PAGA EL VIAJE,VENGAN---

Robert miro a su esposa Mariet y ésta asintió con la cabeza.

\---ESTA BIEN HIJO,PASADO MAÑANA ESTA BIEN,DEBEMOS ARREGLAR NUESTRO EQUIPAJE---.

\----BIEN PAPÁ.LE COMUNICO ACÁ Y LES DIGO A QUE HORA ES EL VUELO---

\---BIEN HIJO GRACIAS---.

Robert mirando a su esposa.

\----MARIET,OTRA VEZ A TRANSYLVANIA,HEMOS ESTADO SIGLOS ALEJADOS DE AHÍ---

\---PERO ROBERT,YA DEBE HABER OLVIDADO SON ALGUNOS SIGLOS YA--.

\--OJALA MI AMOR,OJALA---.

Se abrazaron,porque será que dejaron su tierra natal,cuál será la causa.

\---DRAC,YA LOS INVITE VIENEN PASADO MAÑANA—

\--BIEN LAURENT,VOY A HACER UNAS LLAMADAS PARA LO DEL VIAJE---

\---PAPI ESCUCHE VIAJE?—

\--AH,SI LOS PADRES DE LAURENT QUE VIENEN PASADO MAÑANA—

\--AH,VAMOS A CONOCERLOS,LA TIA SE PONDRA FELIZ---.

\---MI AMOR,YA INVITE A MIS PADRES,PASADO MAÑANA VIENEN—

\---BIEN MI AMOR,A CONOCER A LOS SUEGROS---

La vida siguió normal en el Hotel,Mavis cuidaba a Dennis mas que todo cuando jugaba con los cachorros Lobo era una locura,regresaba siempre todo sucio.

\----MAMI MIRA MIRA,JAJAJA---.

Era Dennis que iba metido en una bola de pelos con los cachorros rodeándolo y rodando en el suelo,las risas de los niños era algo hermoso.

Mavis se había convertido en una hermosa mujer responsable,eso le había enseñado su padre desde niña.

Y llego el dia que venían los padres de Laurent,ya anochecio y llamaron del aeropuerto que estaban en Transylvania,después de un tiempo en una carroza que Drac les había mandado llegaron al Hotel,desde que salieron vieron que era un gigantesco Hotel.

\---WOW,MARIET ES INMENSO ESTE HOTEL---.

\---SI ROBERT,QUE ENORME---.

Los zombies cogieron el equipaje y entraron,los padres de Laurent entraron despacio,mirando y apreciando todo,era lujo por todas partes.

Vieron que un hombre bien alto se les acercaba de frente y llego a ellos.

\---BUENAS NOCHES,SOY DRACULA EL DUEÑO DEL HOTEL USTEDES DEBEN SER LOS PADRES DE LAURENT---

BUENAS NOCHES,DIJO USTED...DRACULA?USTED ES DRACULA?---

\----SÍ,SOY DRACULA,HERMANO DE LYDIA---.

\---VENGAN, LAURENT ESTA EN EL COMEDOR CENANDO CON LYDIA ESPEREMOS AQUÍ---.

Los llevo a la sala de estar,se sentaron.

\----ME LLAMO ROBERT Y MI ESPOSA MARIET---

\----HE ESCUCHADO DE USTED DRACULA PERO SOLO LEYENDAS PENSE QUE ERAN ESO SOLO LEYENDAS---

ROBERT,PUEDO PREGUNTAR PORQUE VIVIERON EN ECUADOR Y NO AQUÍ---

\----MIRE DRACULA,ME EXILIARON DE AQUÍ HACE SIGLOS,POR...AMOR--.

\--POR AMOR?----

-SI,MARIET TENIA PROMETIDO,PERO DESCUBRIMOS QUE AMBOS ERAMOS ALMAS GEMELAS Y QUISIMOS EXPLICARLE AL PROMETIDO DE MARIET PERO NO QUISO ESCUCHARNOS HICIMOS CLICK Y COMO EL MANDABA AQUÍ,NOS DESTERRO---.

\----Y QUIEN HIZO ESO---

Entonces Drac vio que su padre se acercaba.

\---PAPÁ,VEN TE PRESENTO A LOS PADRES DE LAURENT--.

\---HOLA...cuando vio quienes eran palidecio y fruncio el seño.

\---HOLA ROBERT,HOLA MARIET-------HOLA REY VLAD....

\----HOLA VLAD

Ambos lo saludaron agachadas las cabezas en modo de reverencia.

\--LOS CONOCES,PAPÁ---.

Vlad miro a su hijo muy serio.---SI LOS CONOZCO DRAC---

\----YO LOS DESTERRE DE AQUÍ,POR ESO VIVIERON EN ECUADOR,NO SABIA DONDE ESTABAN,AHORA YA LO SÉ---.


	23. REENCUENTRO DE VLAD CON LOS PADRES DELAURENT

Robert y Mariet no alzaban la mirada para nada.

\---PERO,PAPÁ---.

\----DRAC CONOCI A MARIET Y NOS IBAMOS A CASAR,PERO INVITE A ROBERT A MI FIESTA DE COMPROMISO Y... SIEMPRE ME ARREPENTI DE ESO,PORQUE AHÍ FUE QUE SE CONOCIERON Y...SE ENAMORARON,ME DIO TANTA RABIA POR LA TRAICIÓN QUE LOS DESTERRE DE AQUÍ,YO ERA EL REY EN ESE ENTONCES---.

\---PAPÁ PERO HICIERON CLICK Y CONTRA ESO NO SE PUEDE IR---

\---YO...ESTE DRAC,ESTABA ENAMORADO DE MARIET,LA AMABA MUCHO Y ME DOLIO,ESTABA MUY JOVEN Y NO ENTENDIA RAZONES---.-

\----VLAD LO SIENTO MUCHO...QUISIMOS EXPLICARTE PERO TE ENOJASTE MUCHO Y NOS EXILIASTE----

\---PERDONANOS VLAD---

\---PAPÁ,..ESO FUE HACE SIGLOS Y HAS VISTO COMO FUNCIONA EL CLICK,PERDONALOS PAPÁ,LYDIA Y LAURENT SE AMAN MUCHO---

Vlad miro a Drac y era cierto,los dos se amaban mucho y su hija estaba tan feliz.

\----ESTA BIEN PRIMO ROBERT TE PERDONO---

\---PRIMO?

\---SI DRAC,ROBERT ES MI PRIMO,ROBERT TEPES---

Mariet se acerco a Vlad,lo abrazo y ÉL A ELLA QUE SE LE SALIERON UNAS LAGRIMAS.

\---Perdon Vlad,fue el destino—

Vlad la abrazo fuerte y solto unas lagrimas---ESTA BIEN MARIET,TE PERDONO NO FUE TU CULPA NI DE NADIE---.

\-----YA PASO PAPÁ,ADEMAS PUEDES HACER LO QUE HIZO ABRAHAM Y BUSCARTE UNA ESPOSA---

\---ES CIERTO,NO LO HABIA PENSADO---.

\----ENTONCES DRACULA ES TU HIJO VLAD—

\---SI,TENGO 3,DRAC DAMIAN Y LYDIA---.

\---AHÍ VIENE MI HERMANO...EY DAMIAN,VEN ACA—

\----HOLA,HOLA---

Lo vieron con la boca abierta.

\---ES IGUAL A DRACULA—

\--SOMOS GEMELOS,SOLO EL PELO NOS DIFERENCIA---.

\---SON LOS PADRES DE LAURENT DAMIAN—

\--AH,QUE BIEN,BIENVENIDOS---.

\---DRAC ES AHORA EL REY DE TODO AQUÍ---

\---COMO PERO TÚ ERAS EL REY---

\---NO CUANDO DRAC CUMPLIO 115 AÑOS LE DI EL TRONO---

\---TAN JOVEN?--.

\-----SI,ÉL ES EL DE SANGRE PURA DEL LINAJE DRACUL---.

En eso llego Mavis.

\-----BUENAS NOCHES ABUELITO,BUENAS NOCHES PAPI----

\--MI HIJA MAVIS---.

\---BUENAS NOCHES MVIS---

\---SON LOS PADRES DE LAURENT---.

\---AH,HOLA---.

\---ERICKA,MI AMOR,VEN UN MOMENTO---

\---MI ESPOSA ERICKA VAN HELSING---

\----VAN HELSING?QUE NO ERAN ENEMIGOS---

\----HOLA VLAD,HOLA DRAC---

\---LES PRESENTO A ABRAHAM VAN HELSING REJUVENECIDO,JAJA---.

\---DRAC YA DEJA DE BROMEAR CON ESO---.

\----ABRAHAM VAN HELSING Y NO ERAN ENEMIGOS A MUERTE?---

\---AH ESO ERA ANTES AHORA ABRAHAM ES VAMPIRO Y YO ME CASE CON SU BISNIETA,LA ÚLTIMA DESCENDIENTE VAN HELSING---.

\---CUANTAS COSAS HAN CAMBIADO POR AQUÍ---

\---HEY MIREN AHÍ VIENEN LOS NOVIOS---

\---PAPÁ,MAMÁ YA LLEGARON---.

\----MI PROMETIDA LYDIA TEPES DRACULA---.

\---HOLA SUEGRITOS--.

\---HOLA,QUE LINDA ERES---

GRACIAS,YA VEO QUE CONOCIERON A MI PADRE Y A MIS HERMANOS---.

\--LYDIA EL PADRE DE LAURENT ES MI PRIMO ROBERT TEPES---.

\---QUE DIJO?PAPÁ ES CIERTO?YO NO SABIA NADA---.

\---ES CIERTO HIJO,LA HISTORIA ES MUY LARGA—

\--YA OLVIDENLO,AHORA TENEMOS TORTOLOS CASAMENTEROS,JEJE---.

\---Y ES DOBLE LA BODA---

DOBLE?—

\---SI,DAMIAN TAMBIEN SE CASA--.

\---AH,QUE BUENO---.

\----BIEN,ME LLEVO A LOS PADRES DE LAURENT A CENAR,USTEDES VAYAN A VER LOS PREPARATIVOS DE LA BODA---

Drac los llevo al comedor Real,una gárgola dijo:

\---Ordene su eminencia---

DILE A QUASIMODO QUE TRAIGA LO MEJOR DEL MENU Y QUE NO SE OLLVIDE MI POSTRE FAVORITO.---

\---SI SU EMINENCIA---.-

\--SU MAJESTAD DISCULPE PUEDO PREGUNTARLE ALGO?---

\---DIGAME DRAC COMO ME DIECEN MIS AMIGOS Y FAMILIA--.

\---DRAC,USTED ES COMO SU PADRE?—

\---ES QUE SENTIDO ROBERT---

\---EL REY VLAD MATABA EMPALANDO Y HACIA SUFRIR A SUS ENEMIGOS—

\--AH,NO,YO NO SOY ASÍ,POR ESO CREE EL CONSEJO VAMPIRICO PARA JUZGAR BAJO LEYES---.

\---POR ESO NUNCA TRATE DE REGRESAR AQUÍ,TENIA MIEDO Y CUANDO MI HIJO ME DIJO QUE SE IBA A CASAR AQUÍ,TENIA MIEDO DE QUE VLAD NOS ENCUENTRE---.

\----ESO FUE SIGLOS ATRÁS,EN LO ÚNICO QUE NO PUEDO ESTAR ARRIBA DE MI PADRE ES EN LA OBEDIENCIA AL CABEZA DE FAMILIA---.

\---O SEA QUE A USTED SIENDO EL REY LO PUEDE CASTIGAR VLAD?---

\---SI,ES LA LEY DE LOS VAMPIROS---

\---YO NO CRIE A MI HIJO CON ESO,PORQUE NO PENSABA REGRESAR ACA JAMÁS---.

\----Bueno,esa ley la PUSO MI BISABUELO EL CREADOR DE LOS VAMPIROS Y ES LEY POR LA ETERNIDAD---

Las gargoles llegaron con la comida y al llegar los postres,Drac le dijo que los probaran,mas que todo el que Él comia que le encantaba.

\---ESTAN RICOS DRAC,QUE CHEF TAN GENIAL---

\---SI,ES FRANCES Y NOS CONSIENTE A TODOS---

Terminaron la cena y pensaron en salir un momento a la ciudad,la familia se preparo para salir,Mavis ya tenia a Dennis listo,Jhonny, y todos los Dracula y suegros.

Al llegar la comitiva fueron al Mall,los presentes estaban maravillados de ver a su hermoso Rey que venia delante de todos.

\---VIVA EL REY DRACULA---Drac iba agitando su mano en señal de saludo.----POR ESTO ES QUE DRAC CASI NO SALE A LA CIUDAD,NO PUEDE ANDAR SOLO PORQUE LAS MUJERES LO ATOSIGAN,NO RESPETAN,MIRE---

\---REY,DRACULA,---

Una mujer avanzo a zafarse de los guardias y lo abrazo fuerte.--REY DRACULA,LO AMO,LO AMO—

Drac sonrio y la levito un momento.

\---GRACIAS NIÑA,PERO ESTOY CASADO PERO AGRADEZCO TUS SENTIMIENTOS---

La bajo y los guardias la llevaron lejos del Rey.

Ericka solo reia y Mavis estaba enojada con un Jhonny riéndose de lo que estaba celosa de su padre.

\---Jhonny,no te rias---

\---ES QUE NI ERICKA QUE ES SU ESPOSA ESTA CELOSA,JAJAJA---

\---ES MI PAPÁ Y NO QUIERO QUE NADIE SE ENTROMETA EN SU VIDA,ES FELIZ CON ERICKA---.

\---MAVIS,TU PAPÁ AMA A ERICKA,JAMAS PONDRIA SUS OJOS EN OTRA MUJER---.

\---LO SE,ES A LAS MUJERES QUE LES TENGO CORAJE,JUMP---.

Drac la escucho y sonreía de saber que su hija lo celaba.Llegaron al patio de comidas y Drac ordeno a un guardia que le traiga unos helados que le llevaron antes para todos,el guardia era quien los compro y fue a traerlos.

El dueño del establecimiento vino con 2 empleados a servirles personalmente,mas que todo para verlo de cerca al Rey.

\----SU MAJESTAD,BUENAS NOCHES,AQUÍ LE TRAIGO SU PEDIDO,VIENEN DE TODOS LOS SABORES---.

\----GRACIAS,CUANTO SE LE DEBE?—

\---MAJESTAD NO TIENE QUE PAGARME NADA---

\--OH,MUCHAS GRACIAS--- Y el de los helados se fue.

\--PAPI,NO DEBISTE DEJARLO IR SIN PAGARLE,ESTAS PERSONAS VIVEN DE SU TRABAJO--.

\---MI COLMILLITOS,MAS TARDE PENSABA MANDARLE A PAGAR MAS UNA COMISION MAS---

\--PAPI,ERES GENIAL,POR ESO TE AMO---.

\-----YO TE AMO MI ARENITA---.

\---DRAC ESTOS HELADOS SON MUY RICOS---

\---POR ESO LOS TRAJE ACA--------HIJO,QUE TE PARECE SI,AL HOTEL HACES LLEGAR ESTOS HELADOS,PUEDES HACER UN TRATO CON EL HELADERO,JEJE,HASLO POR EL GOLOSO DE TU PADRE,JAJA--.

\---PAPÁ,ESTA BIEN,PERO DEBO COMPRAR NEVERAS PARA ESO---

\--PERO DRAC,ESTAS AQUÍ EN EL MALL AQUÍ PUEDES COMPRARLAS HOY MISMO--.

\---ES CIERTO,ME ACOMPAÑAS PAPÁ A COMPRARLAS---

\---CLARO QUE SI HIJO---.-

\---OIGAN,PUEDO IR CON USTEDES?---

\--CLARO DAMIAN---

Y se escucho un murmullo por ahí

\---ES IGUALITO AL REY—

Drac se levanto hizo una seña para que hagan silencio.

\---POR FAVOR,DESEO PRESENTARLES A MI HERMANO GEMELO DAMIAN---

\---OH,CON RAZON SON IGUALITOS—

\--UY ES GUAPO COMO EL REY,TENDRA NOVIA?---

\----SI TENGO NOVIA,ME VOY A CASAR,ASI QUE ESTE BOMBON YA TIENE DUEÑA,JAJAJA---

\--DAMIAN,COMPORTATE--.

\--ESTE,BIEN PAPÁ,DISCULPA---.

Continuaron saboreando los helados a vista de los admiradores de la familia Dracula.

Terminaron y se levantaron para ir a un parque dentro del Mall,como estaba desocupado ocuparon casi todos los asientos ahí,Drac estaba sentado con Ericka,Damian con su novia,Lydia con Laurent,Vlad estaba solo mirando de reojo como se amaban Robert y Mariet,Abraham con su novia,Mavis con Jhonny ,Dennis y Alexander.

Las mujeres veian a los guapos Dracula besándose con esposa y novia.


	24. MATRIMONIOS EN EL HOTEL

Pero hubo una hermosa vampira que miraba con insistencia a Vlad a pesar de ser el más viejo de todos.Vlad sintió la mirada y la vio,ella le mandaba besos volados y Vlad sonrio de ver a la picara mujer.

Drac se dio cuenta y ordeno a los guardias que la dejen pasar y ella fue directo donde estaba Vlad

\---HOLA,ME LLAMO MARY,SEÑOR VLAD---.

\---HOLA,COMO SABES MI NOMBRE---

\---SEÑOR VLAD,DESDE NIÑA LO VI CUANDO ESTABA EN EL TRONO Y ME GUSTO---

Se sonrojo cuando dijo eso la mujer,Vlad le sonrio.

\--QUIERES SENTARTE AQUÍ CONMIGO MARY?---

\---YO,SI,CLARO QUE SI,GRACIAS---.

Se sento junto a Vlad estaba colorada y Vlad se rio de verla.

\---ESTAS ROJA COMO TOMATE MARY---

\---AH,DISCULPE,ES QUE ME GUSTA SU AROMA SEÑOR VLAD---

\---QUE COSA,SIENTES MI AROMA DE VAMPIRO?---

\---SI,HUELE RICO,OH DISCULPE MI SINCERIDAD---.

\---NO,ESTA PASA NADA,PUEDO PONERTE MI BRAZO EN TU ESPALDA--.

\--ESTA BIEN SEÑOR VLAD---.

\---DIME VLAD A SECAS---

\---PERO ESO ES UNA FALTA DE RESPETO---

\---NO,PORQUE YO TE LO PIDO---

\--AH,ESTA BIEN,VLAD---.

Drac estaba feliz de ver a su padre asi con una hermosa mujer.y escucho en su mente a su padre-

\--Drac,esta vampira le gusto mi aroma de vampiro—

\---Oh,papá y si hicieron click los dos,porque solo asi olería tu aroma de vampiro--.

\--Ah,es cierto,sabes,ahora si quisiera ser joven de nuevo--.

\---Más tarde te llevo papá,menuda sorpresa se va a llevar esa hermosa mujer---.

Y Vlad abrazo a Mary y ella sintió hermoso ese contacto con Vlad.

Mavis veia esto absorta e impactada viendo a su abuelo junto a una hermosa mujer y se dijo,valio la pena salir creo que mi abuelo encontró esposa.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo ahí,sintiendo la brisa nocturna,pero el tiempo paso muy rápido y Drac dijo para regresar porque pronto amanecería.

\--MARY,VAS A TU CASA?

\---VIVO SOLA VLAD,ALQUILO UNA HABITACIÓN—

\---MARY QUIERES VIVIR EN EL HOTEL DE MI HIJO CERCA DE MI?—

\--QUE,SI,SI QUIERO,PERO Y MIS COSAS?---

\---NO TE PREOCUPES MI HIJO CON SU MAGIA TE LAS TRAE AL HOTEL,QUE TE PARECE?---.SI,SI QUIERO ESTAR CERCA DE TI,TE AMO VLAD---

\--YO TAMBIEN TE AMO MERY---

\--DRAC,PUEDES LLEVAR LAS COSAS DE MERY AL HOTEL?-----QUE,AH HOLA NIÑA----

\--BUENAS NOCHES MAJESTAD---.

\---DIME DONDE VIVES PARA TRAER TUS COSAS AL HOTEL--.

Mary le visualizo donde y Drac con un gesto de su mano hizo llegar todo a una habitación del hotel.

\---YA ESTA,CUANDO LLEGUES VERAS TODAS TUS COSAS AHÍ---

\--GRACIAS MAJESTAD---

\---GRACIAS DRAC---

Drac sonrio a su padre,de verlo feliz.

Regresaron al hotel con un huésped más al hotel.Mery veía el gigantesco Hotel con la boca abierta a risas de Vlad que la llevo a la sala de estar.-

\--Papá,QUIERES IR AHORA MISMO A LA FUENTE DE LA JUVENTUD---

\--CLARO QUE SI DRAC,MERY ESPERAME UN MOMENTO ME VOY CON MI HIJO—

ESTA BIEN VLAD—

Y desaparecieron delante de Mery,no demoraron casi nada y regresaron y Mery vio al Rey regresar con un hombre parecido a ÉL y reconocio a Vlad pero joven.-

-VLAD?ERES TU VLAD---

\---SI SOY YO,REJUVENECI,POR TI---.

\---WOW,ESTAS REGUAPO,VLAD ESTAS GUAPISIMO---.

\---JEJEJE ASI SOY AHORA,EL MISMO VLAD PERO JOVEN--.

Drac se rio de ver la expresión de Mery y Mavis que estaba entrando y presencio eso dijo.

\--Abuelito,eres tu,WOW ESTAS JOVEN Y GUAPO---.

\----SI NIETA QUERIDA Y ESTOY ENAMORADO---.

\---PAPÁ,ERES TÚ?,ESTAS GUAPO,---.-

\--GRACIAS DAMIAN,YA SABEN DE DONDE SACARON LO GUAPO JAJAJA--.

\----VLAD ME GUSTASTE SIEMPRE,Y ASI TE RECUERDO CUANDO TE CONOCI-----ABUELITO?VAYA ESTAS JOVEN Y GUAPO---

\---NIETA DE MI CORAZÓN,ELLA ES MERY Y CREO QUE HICIMOS CLICK---

\---QUE,AH,QUE LINDO SERIA MARVILLOSO--.--

\--VAMOS AL COMEDOR DEBES PROBAR LOS POSTRES QUE HACE EL CHEF DE MI HIJO SON RIQUISIMOS.

\--DRAC VOY AL COMEDOR---Drac asintió con la cabeza y feliz viéndolo reir.

\-----Ese que va ahí es Vlad,EN VERDAD ES VLAD? —dijo Mariet

\---SI ES MI PAPA,HIZO CLICK CON UNA VAMPIRA JOVEN Y LO LLEVE A LA FUENTE DE LA JUVENTUD----

\--POR FIN SERA FELIZ MI PRIMO VLAD---.

\----SI ASI ES,OJALA DEJE DE SER GRUÑON--.

Y la pareja solto unas risitas.

\---Que pasa,PORQUE SE RIEN---

\---DRAC,ES QUE TU TAMBIEN ERES GRUÑON —dijo Griffin.

\---OTRA VEZ LO MISMO JAJAJA--.

Se reian hasta que se escucho una discusión fuerte.

\---ELLA ES MI PROMETIDA,NOS VAMOS A CASAR Y TU NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO SOBRE ELLA,SUELTALA--.

\----No quiero,ELLA ES MIA---

\---DEJAME OSWALD,JAMAS TE ACEPTE QUE SEAS MI NOVIO

\---NO,SIEMPRE TE AME,NO ME IMPORTA QUE NUNCA ME QUISISTE,---

\--DIJE QUE LA SUELTES O YA VERAS LO QUE TE PASA---

\---NO LA VOY A SOLTAR JAMÁS Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE SE CASE CONTIGO---

Era Damián que discutia con un vampiro que reclamaba a su novia como suya.,Drac se levanto y fue hacia donde estaban discutiendo.

\---QUE PASA AQUÍ---

Oswald lo vio que era igual al novio de Lauret

\---NO TE METAS ESTO ES ENTRE ÉL Y YO---

\---TE ATREVES A FALTARLE EL RESPETO AL REY DE LOS VAMPIROS?---

\----DRAC POR FAVOR---

\---NO DAMIÁN,ERES MI HERMANO Y ÉSTE ES MI HOTEL Y ÉSTE ES MI REINO Y NADIE SE METE CON MI FAMILIA---.-

\--USTED ES EL REY DRACULA,EL REY DE LOS VAMPIROS?---

Y Oswald solto a Lily asustado y se arrodillo.

\----PERDON MAJESTAD,NO SABIA QUIÉN ERA,PERDON---

\---FALTARLE EL RESPETO AL REY TIENE SU CASTIGO—

\-----GUARDIAS LLEVENSELO AL CALABOZO,PERMANECERA AHÍ 3 DIAS SIN SPLENDSANGRE SOLO COMIDA DE MONSTRUOS Y AGUA---

\---NOOO,PERDONEME REY DRACULA---Y los guardias se lo llevaron al calabozo.

\----HIJO FUISTE BENEVOLENTE CON ÉL---.

\-----DRAC ESE CASTIGO NO PARECE MUY FUERTE---

\---DAMIAN,ME DI CUENTA QUE ES ADICTO AL SPLENDSANGRE Y ESE ES EL MEJOR CASTIGO,NO DARSELA---.

\----DRAC DISCULPE Y COMO SUPO QUE OSWALD ES ADICTO?---

\----MIENTRAS DISCUTIAN LE LEI LA MENTE---.---POR ESO SIEMPRE DIGO MI HIJO ES UN GENIO CON LOS CASTIGOS---.

\----PAPI,NUNCA TE HABIA VISTO CASTIGAR ASI A NADIE---.

\-----BUENO SIEMPRE HAY UNA PRIMERA VEZ MAVI WEBY---.

\--PAPI,JAJAJA,ME HALAGAS---.

La vida en el hotel siguió normal hasta que llego la doble boda.Damian y Laurent en el altar y comenzó la música y entraron las novias,Lyly y Lydia con sus padres de brazo.

Llegaron hasta el altar y las recibieron los novios.

Al terminar la Boda,empezó la recepción y a Drac se le ocurrio bailar con su padre y su hermano,la canción de I'm In Love with a Monster—Estoy enamorada de un monstruo

Cuando comenzó la canción los tres empezaron a bailar y entraron sus parejas haciendo ademanes y al decir el estribillo ESTOY ENAMORADA DE UN MONSTRUOS,los vampiros caminaban pavoneándose y las vampiras les hacían gestos de amor y los abrazaban,los invitados aplaudían al ver esto.

Entonces todos entraron a la pista a bailar,todo era alegría.

\---Jhonny,MI AMOR,SOY TAN FELIZ---

YO SOY FELIZ TENIENDOTE A MI LADO MAVIS,TE AMO---.


	25. MAVIS DE NIÑA A MUJER

Despues de algunas horas,Drac subio al escenario y se dirigio a los presentes,agradeciendo tener a su familia presente y que estaba muy feliz de que su hermano y hermana se casaron ahí y todos son unidos felices.

Le aplaudieron,entonces Mavis miro a su padre,a su abuelo,sus tios,toda su familia,se levanto y se dirigio al escenario subio le pidió el micrófono al Dj.

\---BUENAS NOCHES,QUISIERA DECIR UNAS PALABRAS---.

Todos la miraron y Drac que la veía embelesado a su hija,Ericka veía a su esposo que estaba feliz .

\----QUIERO AGRADECER A MI PADRE POR CUIDARME Y AMARME DESDE QUE FUI UNA NIÑA,SUS SACRIFICIOS,SUS BESOS,SUS ABRAZOS,SU PROTECCIÓN UN POCO EXAGERADA PERO NO SERIA MI PADRE SI NO LO HUBIERA HECHO,"GRACIAS PAPÁ",

SOY UNA PERSONA MUY FELIZ DE TENER A TODA MI FAMILIA AQUÍ PRESENTE,MI ABUELO VLAD,MI TIA LYDIA,MI TIO DAMIAN,Y EL MÁS IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA MI PADRE EL REY DRACULA QUE SE SACRIFICO PARA QUE YO TENGA A MI LADO A MI CLICK EL AMOR DE MI VIDA Jhonny,"cabeza de cerillo como le dice mi papá,jajaja,

Y AHORA SOMOS UNA GRAN FAMILIA,ERICKA MI MADRE,MI HERMANITO ALEXANDER MI HIJO DENNIS Y HOY SE SUMARON MAS FAMILIARES MI TIA LYLY Y MI TIO LAURENT Y PROXIMAMENTE MI ABUELITA MERY,ASI QUE AGRADEZCO TENER ESTA HERMOSA VIDA QUE TENGO,Y PAPÁ TE AMO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS PORQUE ME CRIASTE SIENDO MAVIS DE NIÑA A MUJER.

Drac volo hacia donde estaba parada su hija con lagrimas de alegría de saber el inmenso amor de su hija y la abrazo con mucha ternura de saber que su hija era muy feliz.

 **Fin**.  
  



End file.
